My Baby's Daddy Bleach Style!
by thorny21
Summary: Ritsuko and Aika are out celebrating Aika's birthday with their family. They started playing a drinking game and Ritsuko ended up going home with Chad. She gets pregnant and Chad wants to marry her;she refuses.Can he convince her to change her mind? A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

The music was blasting as everyone on the crowded dance floor shook it to the beat of Faded by Soul Decision. In the middle of the dance floor Chad Yasutora, Ritsuko Yamamoto, Aika Hayashi, Coyote Starrk, Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jagerjaques were dancing together. They were at Seireitei, a local night club, to celebrate Aika's twenty-first birthday. Aika was dancing with her long time boyfriend of three years Coyote Starrk, although everyone just called him Starrk. Aika's best friend and adopted sister, Ritsuko was dancing with Chad, a friend of theirs. Ritsuko had just broken up with her boyfriend Ulquiorra Cifer a week ago. They decided to call it quits when it became evident they were better off as friends rather than lovers. Ichigo was like a big brother to them, as they had lived with him and his family for a year after they were removed from their parents' custody. Aika's father had died when she was two and Ritsuko's mother had commited suicide when she was eight. Aika's mother had lived in the apartment across from Ritsuko and after her mother died, Aika's mom moved in and married her father. They became abusive towards the girls and when they were rushed to the Kurosaki clinic after having suffered from a severe beating, Ichigo's father had called the cops and reported it. They were quickly taken from their parents but Shunsui Kyoraku allowed Isshin to take them in until they could be adopted. A year later Nnoitra Jiruga adopted them both as he had had a similar childhood with his adoptive father Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo was currently grinding on his boyfriend Grimmjow, who was Nnoitra's best friend. Grimmjow thought of Aika and Ritsuko as his little sisters and treated them as such. After the song had finished, everyone left the dance floor and went back to their table, where Nnoitra and Shunsui were waiting. Aika and Ritsuko slid into the booth sitting on either side of Nnoitra.

"How's my girls enjoying themselves?" Nnoitra asked putting his arms around them.

"We're having a blast, Nnoi." Aika said with a laugh as Starrk leaned over and kissed her neck. Nnoi shook his head at the couple before turning back to his other daughter.

"How are you doing with being single again?" Nnoitra asked Ritsuko.

"Gonna take some getting used to, but I still have good friends to go out with." Ritsuko answered as she smiled at Chad.

"You seem to get along with Chad pretty well, why don't you go out with him?" asked Ichigo. Chad and Ritsuko's faces turned red while everyone laughed good-naturedly at them. Just then the song Tik Tok by Kesha came on.

"Let's dance, Chad!" Ritsuko said hurriedly. Chad stood up and waited for her to slide out of the booth. Taking Chad by the hand Ritsuko pulled him to the dance floor. Everyone at the table burst out laughing at the two.

"Ichigo, was that really necessary?" Shunsui scolded with a grin.

"What? I think they would make a great couple!" Ichigo defended.

"You know Rits doesn't like Chad like that." Aika told him standing up. Ichigo held his hands up in surrender.

"Just saying!" he said. Aika shook her head and turned to Starrk.

"Lets dance, lover." she said.

"Alright." Starrk replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor. Ichigo and Grimmjow soon followed where they danced for the remainder of the song. When it finished Chad and Ritsuko left the dance floor and headed back to their booth.

"You going to sit?" Chad asked.

"No, I think I'm gonna hit the bar." Ritsuko said.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Chad. Ritsuko laid her hand on his arm gently while looking into his soft brown eyes.

"I'll be alright, Chad. If I need you I'll yell." she assured him. Chad simply nodded and sat down next to Shunsui so he could see the bar. Ritsuko pushed her way through the crowd to get to the bar and sat on a stool.

"Hey, sweets. What can I get ya?" asked the bartender.

"Sweets? It's Rits, not sweets." Ritsuko retorted.

"Sorry, Rits. I'm Kensei. What can I get you?" Kensei asked.

"Gimme an Alabama Slamma and a bottle of Raspberry Smirnoff." Ritsuko said. Kensei raised a brow at her questioningly but poured her the drinks anyway. After mixing the Alabama Slamma he handed it to the brunette.

"Kanpai!" Ritsuko said as she covered it with her hand slamming it down on the bar before picking it up and slamming it back. She set the empty shot glass on the counter in front of her before winking at the bartender as he slid her the Smirnoff she ordered.

"Hey, where's Aika?" a voice said from behind Ritsuko. She turned around to see a tall blonde with many teeth showing looking at her.

"AHH! Creepy blonde!" she yelled. Instantly bodies began moving out of the way as Chad hurried to her side.

"Anything wrong?" Chad asked Ritsuko, who stepped a little behind him.

"No...this ass just scared the shit of out me." Ritsuko replied looking up at him. Chad crossed his arms and stared at the newcomer.

"Are you bothering her?" Chad asked in his quiet manner.

"This your new boyfriend, Rits?" asked the blonde, completely ignoring the question.

"No, Chad is not my boyfriend, Shinji." Ritsuko stated.

"Pity...you make a cute couple." Shinji stated. Ritsuko let out a sigh while Chad just stood there.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she wailed. Shinji's eyes lit up as he looked past the tall brunette in front of him.

"Ai-chan!" he yelled with a big smile. Ritsuko shuddered and hid her face against Chad's broad back.

"Shin-chan! You made it!" Aika said happily when she reached them.

"Wait, you invited the creepy blonde?" Ritsuko asked, eyebrow raised.

"It is my birthday, Rits." Aika stated with a laugh.

"Next time warn me he's coming, ne?" Ritsuko muttered under her breath, peering out from behind Chad. Aika leaned in so only Ritsuko could hear her.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing muscles either." she reminded.

"Chad isn't creepy!" Ritsuko hissed back. Aika laughed as she straightened up. Chad and Shinji were watching them curiously.

"You sure you ain't dating her?" Shinji asked Chad.

"Yup." Chad replied.

"Rits! Don't forget your drink." Kensei said gaining her attention.

"Oh right!" Ritsuko said turning back to the bar and grabbing her drink. Chad leaned over her shoulder as she sat on the bar stool.

"I'm going back. You coming?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Ritsuko said.

"Okay." Chad said as he stepped back. He turned to look at Aika who was being handed a dozen black roses by Shinji.

"You remembered! Kami these are my total faves, Shin-chan!" Aika squealed. Ritsuko glanced back at her friend and shook her head before taking a swig from the bottle. Chad watched the two curiously before placing a hand on Ritsuko's shoulder and heading towards the others. Aika linked her arm with Shinji before winking at her best friend and heading in the direction Chad had just gone.

"Fucking creepy bastard..." Ritsuko mumbled. Aika and Shinji sat down at the booth with the others.

"Where's Rits?" asked Nnoi.

"At the bar. Shinji startled her." Aika told him. Ichigo raised a brow at Chad as he growled under his breath.

"Hey guys look who I ran into!" Grimmjow said as he rejoined the others. He had gone to the bar to get a drink himself and had seen Ritsuko nursing her drink. He knew it was best to leave her alone when she got like that.

"Sup, dudes?" a man with a 69 tattoo on his face said.

"Shuhei-kun!" Aika said. Shuhei leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before slapping hands with Starrk and Ichigo.

"Where's my other girl?" he asked looking around.

"The bar." Nnoitra said. Shuhei looked in the direction of the bar to see Ritsuko just sitting there.

"How we gonna play truth or dare bomb if she's way up there?" he asked. Shaking his head he headed to where she was sitting. He leaned over her shoulder as Chad had done previously and kissed her on the cheek. Ritsuko swung around on her stool to stare into his eyes.

"Dammit Hisagi don't do that!" she yelped before punching him in the chest. Shuhei clutched his chest where she hit him and smiled at her.

"You love me and you know it." he smirked. Ritsuko rolled her eyes but smiled in return.

"Just be glad I do or that would hurt a whole lot more." she stated. Shuhei straightened up and placed his arm around her.

"Come on. We're all gonna play truth or dare bomb." he said as he led her away from the bar towards the others. Chad stood up as Ritsuko approached and let her slide in next to him before sitting back down. Shuhei looked at him curiously but said nothing as he sat down next to Shunsui.

"In honor of Aika's twenty-first birthday, we are gonna play truth or dare bomb...legally." Shuhei said. Nnoitra raised a brow at both of his daughters who ducked their heads.

"Something tells me I really don't want to know." he said with a laugh. Both girls let out a sigh of relief. Shuhei raised his arm up to signal to the bartender to bring more drinks. Kensei nodded to show he saw him before turning back to the customers at the bar. Soon a tall red-headed woman with big breasts came out carrying a tray of shot glasses and a large bottle of sake.

"Rani you're working tonight?" Shunsui asked.

"Gotta earn money somehow, Pops." Rangiku replied as she placed the tray in the middle of the table.

"You going on break soon?" asked Shunsui.

"Nope. I just started my shift, but Kensei is waiting. I gotta go." Rangiku stated as she left the table and disappeared into the crowd.

"So who's going first?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's Shuhei's idea. He goes first." Nnoitra said.

"Alright. I pick dare." Shuhei replied. Nnoitra thought for a moment before smiling at the man.

"Kiss someone at the table." he said. Shuhei smirked before getting up and moving behind Aika. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Starrk stared at the man and growled under his breath. Shuhei moved back and clapped Starrk on the back.

"Just a kiss for the birthday girl, Starrk." he said as he sat back down. Starrk mumbled something under his breath but no one caught it. Aika laughed before pulling Starrk closer and kissing him gently on the lips. He returned her kiss, deepening it until Nnoitra cleared his throat. They broke apart and blushed. Since Shuhei completed his dare, everyone had to down a shot. Grimmjow quickly refilled the glasses for the next round.

"Nnoi..." Aika trailed off. Nnoitra shook his head and turned back to Shuhei.

"You're turn." he said.

"Alright. Lets see...Aika truth or dare?" Shuhei asked.

"Truth." Aika replied.

"What do you usually sleep in?" asked Shuhei.

"Nothing. I sleep naked." Aika said without pause. Starrk choked on his shot of sake as the others drained theirs with no problems. Ichigo reached over and smacked Starrk on the back to help him out.

"You okay?" he asked. Starrk simply nodded as he stared at Aika. She winked at him, causing his face to turn slightly red.

"That's my girl for ya!" Nnoitra laughed.

"My turn! Rits truth or dare?" Aika asked.

"Dare." Ritsuko replied.

"Demonstrate your favorite sexual position with the person on your right." Aika said with a big grin. Ritsuko looked to her left to see Ichigo then back to her right only to see Chad looking at her. Sighing she motioned for Chad to stand up so she could get up. Once she was standing, Chad sat back down in a chair he took from another table. She looked over at Nnoi who simply nodded. Heaving a sigh, she moved to stand in front of Chad before straddling his lap wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms encircled his neck. Chad placed his hands on her tiny waist to steady her. When his eyes met hers he blushed a little. Ritsuko leaned forward and kissed Chad on the forehead before getting off his lap. He looked at her stunned for a moment as she went back to her seat. Shaking it off, he got up from the chair and joined her. They waited while everyone downed their shots.

"Who's next?" asked Ichigo placing his glass down. Smirking evilly, Ritsuko looked at the strawbery.

"You are, Ichi-nii!" she stated. Ichigo laughed.

"Shoulda kept my mouth shut." he replied.

"Truth or dare?" Ritsuko asked.

"Truth." Ichigo said.

"Have you ever worn a thong?" Ritsuko asked. Ichigo growled at the brunette, causing Nnoitra to raise a brow at him.

"Dammit, Rits! Yes, I have worn a thong before." he admitted. Everyone downed their shots at once. Grimmjow looked at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"When have you ever worn a thong?" he asked.

"When I was sixteen, Aika and Rits had spent the weekend and one of Rits' thongs got mixed in with my laundry." Ichigo started but was interrupted when Ritsuko and Aika burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Ichi-nii. Keep...keep going!" they laughed out. Shaking his head, Ichigo continued.

"I saw it in my basket and was curious to see how they wore it, so I tried it on. Just as I was gonna take it off, Rits walked into my room." Ichigo finished, turning bright red.

"I would've paid to see that!" Shuhei stated.

"Starrk, you're next! Truth or dare?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

"Truth." Starrk replied.

"Why do you sleep so much?" Ichigo asked. Starrk grinned before answering.

"Aika wears me out at night." he stated. Aika's eyes widened and she smacked him in the arm. Everyone again lifted their glasses and downed them.

"Starrk! In front of Nnoi? Are you nuts?" she shrieked. Nnoitra just laughed it off. He and Shunsui had been drinking since they walked into the club a few hours earlier.

"You know its the truth, babe." Starrk said.

"Who's up?" asked Shunsui.

"Shinji, truth or dare?" asked Starrk.

"Dare." Shinji told him.

"Kiss the player on your right." Starrk said. Shinji grinned as he looked to his right, only to see Ritsuko looking at him with a scowl on her face.

"Touch me creep boy and I'll sick Chad on you." she threatened. Chad sat up straight in the booth as he moved closer to Ritsuko.

"Its just a dare, Rits." Aika said.

"I don't care! Creepers over there ain't touching me." Ritsuko deadpanned.

"You know the rules, Rits! You don't do the dare you gotta drink everyone's shots." Shuhei reminded.

"I know!" Ritsuko replied. She stood up and grabbed everybody's shot glass one at a time and downed them. As she went to sit down, she stumbled and fell in Chad's lap. He grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling any further.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Sorry, Chad." Ritsuko giggled before Chad helped her sit down again.

"Its no problem." Chad assured her.

"Since you couldn't do the dare you're up next, Shinji." Shuhei stated.

"Okay...Shunsui truth or dare?" asked Shinji.

"Truth." Shunsui chose.

"What kind of trophy would you like to win?" asked Shinji.

"World record for the longest drinking binge." Shunsui said.

"Shoulda known." Nnoitra laughed.

"Grimmjow, truth or dare?" asked Shunsui once everyone had finished their shots.

"Dare." Grimmjow smirked.

"Lick Ichigo's neck." Shunsui said. Grimmjow leaned over as Ichigo turned his head, exposing his neck to his boyfriend. Grimmjow flicked his tongue out and slowly licked him from the base of his neck up to his earlobe, causing Ichigo to shudder.

"I know someone who's getting laid tonight!" Aika teased.

"I damn well better be!" grumbled Grimmjow. Everyone laughed at him before once again drinking their shots.

"You're turn, Grimm." Ritsuko said.

"Okay...umm...Chad. Truth or dare?" Grimmjow asked.

"Dare." Chad said quietly. Grimmjow raised a brow at the quiet man. He didn't take him for a dare type person.

"Kiss Ritsuko." he said. Chad shrugged, no longer caring as he was pretty well buzzed out of his mind. He leaned over to kiss Ritsuko on the cheek when Grimmjow stopped him.

"What?" asked Chad.

"On the lips, Chad. Not the cheek." Grimmjow clarified. Ritsuko licked her lips nervously, drawing the big man's attention to her mouth. Slowly he leaned in again, capturing her lips with his own. The kiss started out gentle but soon it turned into a heated make-out session. Ritsuko turned more in her seat wrapping her arms around his neck as Chad pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When he started to slide his hands under her shirt, Ichigo grabbed Ritsuko around the waist and pulled her away from Chad. Ritsuko glanced over her shoulder at the strawberry questioningly.

"Thought you didn't like Chad like that?" Ichigo teased.

"Shup you." Ritsuko retorted.

"Chad, you're next. Nnoi is the last one." Grimmjow informed him, effectively snapping him out of his daze. It took a few minutes for the big man to take his eyes off the brunette in front of him.

"Oh..uh...yeah. Nnoi, truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Truth." Nnoitra said. Emboldened by the alcohol, Chad looked Nnoitra right in the eye.

"Can I take your daughter home for the night?" he asked. Ichigo and Aika's mouths dropped open in shock. They had never heard the normally silent man talk like that. Nnoitra stared at Chad for a moment before turning to Ritsuko.

"It's up to you baby. Just remember to take care of yourself, huh?" Nnoitra said.

"I will, Daddy." Ritsuko said.

"Yup, she's blitzed. She never calls you daddy unless she wants something." Shunsui mused. He stretched his arms above his head and began to yawn.

"I think its time to call it a night." Shuhei said.

"I agree. I need sleep." Starrk stated. Everyone slid out of the booth and moved to the front of the bar. After paying their bill, they went outside, said goodnight to everyone and went their separate ways. Grimmjow and Ichigo walked home with Shinji, who was Ichigo's cousin. Aika gave Nnoitra a hug before taking Starrk's hand and headed back to their home. Shunsui and Shuhei waved to everyone as they left for their apartment building with Nnoitra. Ritsuko and Chad were the last to leave. Chad wrapped an arm around Ritsuko's waist and they went back to his apartment together. Once they reached his apartment, Chad unlocked the door letting Ritsuko go in first. After he went in and shut the door he turned around in time to catch Ritsuko up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back and walked her backwards until her legs hit the couch, making her fall onto it. Chad crawled up her body as the kissing became more frenzied. Ritsuko reached down and yanked on Chad's shirt. He sat up and pulled it off, flinging it to the floor, Ritsuko following suit. Chad wasted no time in latching onto her neck as she pressed her body closer, grinding her pelvis into his, causing him to moan. They pulled apart once more and quickly discarded the rest of their clothing so that they were both naked. Chad picked up Ritsuko bridal style and carried her to his room laying her gently on his bed. His arousal was quite evident against her as he crawled up her once more.

"Cha...Chad...please..." Ritsuko panted as he kissed a trail from her neck down her body, lavishing each nipple thoroughly before continuing his path down her flat stomach to her wet mound. Chad lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders as he leaned down and began to lap at her moist opening.

"Ka...Kami!" Ritsuko moaned as he inserted a finger into her, pumping it in and out. Soon he added a second and third finger, driving Ritsuko to her first orgasm.

"Chad!" Ritsuko cried out. Chad slid up her body and aligned himself against her entrance. Through hazy eyes, Ritsuko wrapped her arms around his neck once more and nodded. Chad thrust into her in one swift movement before pulling out, leaving only the head of his erection inside. He thrust back in once again.

"Feels...soo...good!" Ritsuko moaned.

"So...tight!" Chad groaned. Ritsuko wrapped her legs around his waist so she could take him deeper. Chad began thrusting into her at a fast pace as they locked lips again. Ritsuko reached one hand up and grabbed a fist full of Chad's hair, causing him to moan and pound into her harder.

"Mmm...mhmm...harder!" Ritsuko panted. A familiar tightening was beginning to grow in her groin as her entire body began to tense up. She knew she was getting close again and she fought to hold on longer.

"Rits...so...close!" Chad panted. Ritsuko wrapped her legs around his waist tighter as she moved to meet his thrusts. The tightness grew and grew, making Ritsuko throw her head back in ecstasy. As she bared her throat, Chad bit the side of her neck, drawing a little blood and leaving a purple bruise. The feeling pushed Ritsuko over the edge.

"CHAD!" she cried out as the force of her orgasm hit her. Chad pounded into her a few more times before he found his own release.

"RITSUKO!" he yelled as he pumped his seed deep within her. He slowly pulled out of her, making her whimper before rolling to the side so as not to crush her. He pulled her close to him pulling a blanket over them before wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"Good night, Chad." Ritsuko said.

" Night, Rits." Chad replied. They closed their eyes and with a smile on their faces fell asleep. They slept long into the night, never waking till late the next morning. The next morning they awoke in each other's arms.

"Oh my head..." Ritsuko whined. She tried to sit up but realized someone was holding her. She looked back to see Chad watching her.

"Morning." Chad said in his usual way. Ritsuko's eyes widened as she realized he was completely naked, as was she. He let go of her so she could sit up. She turned to look at him.

"We...had sex last night, didn't we?" she asked him. Chad lowered his head, refusing to look at her.

"Yes we did." he admitted. Ritsuko could tell he felt guilty about what happened so she turned to face him. She reached down and grabbed his chin gently, turning to face her.

"Chad, I don't regret what happened. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me last night." she assured him.

"You aren't angry for taking advantage of you?" Chad asked.

"You didn't take advantage of me, Chad. I wanted it too." Ritsuko told him. She leaned down to capture his lips with hers. After a moment, they broke apart and Ritsuko stood up, not bothering to cover up with the blanket.

"Where are you going?" asked Chad.

"To take a shower. Wanna join me?" Ritsuko asked.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"We did it once, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I'm gonna have to go home soon." Ritsuko said over her shoulder as she headed towards the bathroom. Chad got up out of bed and followed her into the small room. Ritsuko bent over to turn the water on in the shower when Chad came up behind her and pressed himself against her. She could already feel his member beginning to get hard again. She straightened up smiling at him over her shoulder, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower behind her, where they enjoyed each other's company a few more times...until the water got too cold for either one to stand much longer.

**A/N: Okay everyone! This is the first chapter and I'm only posting the next one until I know someone actually wants to read it! So please Read and Review! As always, any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach, only Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika.**

A little over a month later Ritsuko was standing on Aika and Starrk's doorstep with tears running down her face. She knocked on the door and waited, wrapping her arms around herself. Soon the sound of footsteps were heard and the door was yanked open.

"I already done told ya...oh Rits!" Starrk said in surprise. Taking one look at her tear stained face he immediately pulled her into the house and called to Aika. Aika appeared a few seconds later behind her boyfriend.

"What is it, Starrk?" she asked. Starrk moved out of the way so she could see Ritsuko.

"I think she needs you." he stated before walking away. He knew that whatever was going on, Ritsuko wouldn't be comfortable telling while he was there.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Aika as she led her best friend and sister upstairs to her bedroom. Ritsuko didn't say anything until the door had shut behind them. She walked over and sat on Aika's bed, kicking her shoes off so she could sit with her legs crossed like she always did.

"Remember the night we went out for your birthday?" she started.  
"Barely." Aika admitted with a laugh.

"After everyone left the club I went home...with Chad." Ritsuko continued. Aika's eyes widened in shock.

"What? I thought you didn't like him like that?" she yelped.

"I never said I didn't like him that way, Ai-chan." Ritsuko deadpanned.

"Well, anyway go on. What's got you so upset?" Aika asked. Ritsuko took a deep breath and blew it out before answering.

"We had sex that night. Well, multiple times... anyway Ai, I'm pregnant!" she cried, tears running down her face once more. Aika stared at her sister before sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Ritsuko nodded against her shoulder.

"I had it confirmed this morning with Uncle Isshin." she stated. Just then Starrk was walking by the room.

"I can't believe your pregnant, Rits." he heard Aika say from inside the room. Starrk stopped dead in his tracks to listen. He knew he shouldn't but curiosity got the better of him.

"I know. What am I gonna do?" he heard Ritsuko sob out.

"You're gonna have to tell him, you know." Aika said.

"I can't! We aren't together and I don't want him getting mad at me." Ritsuko stated. Starrk stayed as quiet as possible as he moved away from the door and went back downstairs.

"_Rits is pregnant? Ulquiorra sure is gonna be surprised when he finds out!_" he thought to himself. He wasn't going to say anything to the man about it. It wasn't his place. He loved Aika way too much to betray her trust; Ritsuko's either for that matter. A little while later, Ritsuko and Aika came back downstairs. Starrk was sitting on the couch watching a movie. He looked up as they came into the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Ritsuko nodded.

"Yeah. Can you call Nnoi and ask him to come over?" she asked Starrk. Starrk got up off the couch immediately.

"No problem." Starrk said.

"Thanks, Starrk. Oh by the way...you're gonna be an uncle." Ritsuko said softly. Starrk dropped the remote he had been holding to stare at her. Overhearing it was one thing, but to actually have her tell him was quite another.

"Oh, baby!" Starrk said as he pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Starrk, you're crushing me!" Ritsuko managed to get out after a minute. Starrk released her and stepped back.

"Anything you need, we'll be here to help. No questions asked." he assured her.

"Thanks, Starrk. You're the best!" Ritsuko said as she kissed him on the cheek. Aika smiled at him. She was so happy that Starrk would be there for her sister if she ever needed him.

"I'm gonna call Nnoi. I'll be right back." Starrk stated as he stepped away into the other room. Aika and Ritsuko sat on the couch together to wait. Twenty minutes later, Nnoitra entered the house, going straight to his daughters.

"What's going on? Starrk said it was urgent." Nnoitra asked, panting for breath. After Starrk had called and told him Ritsuko needed him, he ran all the way to their house.

"Daddy!" Ritsuko cried as she flung herself into his arms. Nnoitra instantly went on alert and his eye darted back and forth between his other daughter and her boyfriend. He pulled Ritsuko back so he could look at her.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nnoi...I screwed up..." Ritsuko trailed off not sure how to proceed.

"How so?" Nnoitra asked as he sat down and pulled her into his lap, just as he had done when they were younger.

"I...I'm pregnant, Nnoi!" Ritsuko told him. She hung her head down and waited for him to yell at her. She was surprised when he simply wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him.

"It'll be okay, Rits. You'll be a great mom." Nnoitra said after a moment. Being a grandfather was going to take some getting used to, but he wouldn't do anything to let his girls down. Ritsuko spent the next hour explaining to Nnoitra and Starrk what had happened and asked everyone to not say anything until she was ready. Everyone agreed and Aika led Ritsuko upstairs to the spare room so she could get some much needed rest.

A few days later Nnoitra was back at the Seireitei with Shunsui and Isshin throwing back a few drinks. Isshin had just came off work at the Kurosaki clinic and wanted to relax so he called the two men to join him.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Shunsui said after Nnoitra finished confiding in the man.

"Me neither and I confirmed it myself. Ritsuko is definitely pregnant." Isshin commented. Just as he said that, Ulquiorra walked by. He was heading to the bar with his friends Gin and Apporo. Not waiting to see if he had heard right, Ulquiorra left his two friends standing there dumbfounded, as he ran out of the bar. A few minutes later he was standing outside Ritsuko's apartment, knocking on the door.

"Rits? Ritsuko! Open up! RITSUKO!" he yelled. Suddenly the door was yanked open revealing a very sick looking brunette.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Never mind that! Are you alright?" he asked, brushing past her and pulling her to the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuko asked confused.

"I just heard Nnoi telling Shunsui that you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" Ulquiorra said taking her hands in his.

"I didn't think I needed to." Ritsuko replied.

"Why not? Didn't you think I had a right to know?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. Finally it dawned on Ritsuko what he was thinking.

"Ulqui, I'm sorry you misunderstood them. I didn't think you needed to know because it's not yours." she told him softly.

"What? It's not?" Ulquiorra asked. Ritsuko shook her head.

"No, after we broke up...we all went out to celebrate Ai's birthday. I got drunk and made a mistake. That's all." she told him.

"Who's the father then?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I can't tell you that yet." Ritsuko said. Ulquiorra stared at her for a few moments.

"Well, whatever. If the baby's real father won't take responsibility, I will. Even though we aren't together, I'll help you raise the baby. If that's what you want." he offered. Ritsuko leaned forward and kissed Ulquiorra on the cheek.

"I appreciate that, Ulqui. I really do." Ritsuko replied with a smile.

"I had better get going. I left Gin and Apporo at the club." Ulquiorra laughed.

"Oh my! You had best go then. Give the boys my love, ne?" Ritsuko said.

"Sure, no problem." Ulquiorra agreed. He leaned over and kissed Ritsuko on the forehead before walking out the door with a wave. Ritsuko smiled as she watched him go. She still loved him as a friend even after everything that happened between them. Turning and shutting the door behind her she went back to her couch and sank down onto it. Breathing out a sigh she stared at the phone for a few minutes.

"_He does have a right to know_." she said to herself. Picking up the phone she called Ichigo's number. It was Friday night and the boys always gathered for poker. The phone rang three times and just as she was going to hang up, Ichigo came on the line.

"_Wait don't hang up! Hello?" _she heard him say.

"_Ichi? It's Rits." _Ritsuko started.

"_Rits? Hey, what's going on?" _asked Ichigo. Ritsuko could just picture the man leaning against the doorjam crossing his feet and propping the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"_Umm...is...uhh...Chad there?" _she asked him.

"_Chad? Yeah he's here. Something wrong?" _Ichigo asked with concern.

"_I'll explain it later, okay? I need to talk to Chad first." _Ritsuko promised.

"_Alright. Just a second. CHAD!"_ Ichigo yelled. Ritsuko listened as footsteps came towards the phone.

"_Yeah?" _Chad was heard saying.

_"It's for you_." Ichigo said. Ritsuko could hear Ichigo retreating from the room as Chad came on the line.

_"Hello?" _Chad said.

"_Chad, its Rits. You got a few minutes?" _Ritsuko asked.

"_Yeah." _Chad replied.

"_We...uhh...need to talk. Can you meet me at Las Noches in twenty minutes?" _Ritsuko asked.

"_Yeah. I'll be there." _Chad agreed.

"_M'kay see you then_." Ritsuko said.

"_See you then." _Chad said as Ritsuko hung up. Twenty minutes later Ritsuko was standing outside of Las Noches, a little cafe not far from either of their homes. She looked up just in time to see Chad walking towards her. She immediately tensed up but forced herself to relax.

"Hi, Chad." Ritsuko said when he stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Rits." Chad said.

"You wanna grab a cup of coffee then maybe go for a walk?" Ritsuko asked.

"Sure." Chad said. They walked into the cafe and ordered two large cups of coffee, extra cream and sugar for Chad and a decaf for Ritsuko. Chad raised a brow at her because she never drank decaf. When Ritsuko went to pay for hers, Chad took her hand and stilled it.

"I'll pay for it." Chad said simply as he handed a tall raven haired boy with Hanataro on his name tag the money.

"Thank you." Ritsuko said quietly. Chad nodded as he followed the brunette out of the cafe. They walked in silence for a while, glancing at each other now and then. Ritsuko stopped just below the bridge at the bank of the river where she first met Chad with Ichigo. She sat down in the thick grass pulling her legs under her. She stared at Chad for a moment before patting the spot beside her. Chad quickly sat down and they both turned their attention to the slow moving river below. After a few minutes Ritsuko looked over at Chad and sighed. She knew he was waiting for her to start but she knew he would wait as long as she needed him to. She wrapped both hands around the warm cup and stared at it, as if mesmerized by it.

"Chad?" Ritsuko started. Chad turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?" he said. ,

"Do you remember the night of Ai-chan's birthday?" Ritsuko asked him.

"Yes." Chad replied. Ritsuko fell silent once more. Chad watched her as she turned her cup in her hands nervously. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before looking back down.

"I...I...dammit Chad I'm pregnant!" she finally blurted out. Chad stared at her wide-eyed at the news. Ritsuko watched him for a few minutes and when he didn't say anything she burst out crying. She jumped to her feet, dropping her coffee and ran up the bank back the way they came.

"Rits." Chad said when he realized she was running away. He ran after her catching up just before she got to the bridge. He grabbed her arm gently turning her to face him.

"Let me go, Chad. Please." Ritsuko cried softly, refusing to look at him.

"Look at me." Chad said. Ritsuko timidly looked up into his brown eyes.

"Chad...I'm..." she started to say but he interrupted her.

"You didn't do this yourself and I'm not upset about it. Surprised, but not upset." Chad said. Ritsuko started crying harder as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Chad, what do we do now?" she asked him as she pulled out of his grasp. He said nothing as he led her back to the river bank and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"What do you want to do?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko said, confused.

"Do you want to keep it?" Chad clarified. Ritsuko met his gaze and held it for a moment.

"I...I want to keep it." she said finally.

"Then keep it. I will take responsibility for the child." Chad said.

"How am I gonna raise a child by myself?" Ritsuko asked no one in particular. Chad remained silent for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Marry me, Rits. You won't have to raise the child alone." he stated. Ritsuko stared at the man.

"Wha..what? No...I...I can't do that." she stammered getting up off his lap.

"Why not? The child needs both his parents." Chad protested.

"He or SHE will have both their parents. I won't keep you from your child, Chad." Ritsuko said.

"But not together. Rits, just marry me!" Chad cried. Ritsuko backed away from him shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I just...I just can't do this right now." she said, turning and running away into the darkness once more. This time Chad didn't follow. He stared after the brunette before shaking his head and going back to Ichigo's house.

The sound of a door slamming caught the attention of the people at the table. Ichigo, Renji, Kisuke, Grimmjow and Starrk all looked up to see Chad walk in and sit down at the table.

"Something wrong, Chad?" asked Ichigo. Chad said nothing as he picked up his cards that Kisuke had handed to him. They played a few hands of poker, each time Chad losing his concentration. Finally giving up, he slammed his cards down on the table. Everyone looked at him in concern. He wasn't playing as well as he normally did and everyone could tell something was bothering him.

"Chad, what is wrong with you tonight? You're too distracted." Grimmjow stated, setting his own cards down.

"Where did you go anyway?" asked Renji.

"Ritsuko called and told me we needed to talk so I met her at Las Noches." Chad started. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat forward completely forgetting the card game. They wanted to know why their little sister needed to talk to Chad.

"Then what happened?" asked Kisuke. Starrk remained silent as he already knew what was going on between the two.

"We got coffee then went for a walk to the river to talk. That's where Rits told me she was...pregnant." Chad said quietly.

"So what does that have to do with you?" asked Ichigo curiously. Chad met his friend's gaze head on.

"It's my child." he stated. Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other before jumping to their feet.

"What the hell, dude?" Ichigo yelled.

"When the fuck did that happen?" asked Grimmjow, growling low. Chad looked at Starrk before answering.

"The night of Aika's birthday." he replied. Grimmjow grabbed the man by his shirt, hauling him to his feet roughly until Starrk placed a hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow looked at him before he let go and sat back down.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Starrk.

"I asked her to marry me." Chad stated as he sat back down.

"What? What did she say?" asked Renji.

"She refused and ran away." Chad said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"You're not even a couple and she's just as upset and confused as you are. It's understandable that she doesn't want to marry you." Kisuke said from behind his fan. Chad shot to his feet, almost flipping the table in the process.

"She has to marry me! Dammit its my child!" he shot back.

"Give her time to think things through. It's alot for her to take in right now." Kisuke told him, trying to calm him down.

"What is there to think about? She's carrying my child. It needs both parents." Chad retorted. Grimmjow and Ichigo stood up and moved towards him. Grimmjow grabbed his arm and led him out of the dining room. Ichigo looked at the others.

"We'll be right back. We're just gonna talk to him." he stated.

"You can't kick his ass, Ichigo. What would Rits say?" asked Kisuke from behind his fan.

"I know, I know. I said we are just gonna talk to him. Calm him down some." Ichigo returned before following the two men outside. Grimmjow and Chad were sitting on the front steps when Ichigo joined them. He sat on the other side of Chad who was staring straight ahead.

"What am I going to do? I was serious about her marrying me." Chad said.

"I know you were. But you have to see where she's coming from." Ichigo stated.

"Ritsuko is scared right now. She may not show it but she is." Grimmjow added.

"What is she afraid of?" Chad asked.

"You never dated or showed any interest in her at all beyond friendship." Ichigo explained.

"She probably thinks you only want to marry her cause of the kid." Grimmjow added. Chad looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"But that's not true; I love her." he said.

"You...do?" said Ichigo in disbelief.

"Yeah, ever since the day I met her by the river." Chad admitted.

"We were fifteen then!" Ichigo yelped.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" asked Grimmjow. Before Chad got a chance to answer a very pissed off Aika walked up to them. She stopped in front of Chad and slapped him across the face with a resounding smack.

"What the hell did you say to her?" she demanded. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at Chad in shock before turning to look at her .

"Calm down, Ai. What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Rits came over to the house and went straight up to the guest room crying her eyes out! All I could get out of her was Chad said something." Aika said, glaring at Chad with her hands on her hips. Chad looked Aika straight in the eyes, ignoring the fact that she hit him.

"I asked her to marry me." he told her. Aika's eyes widened and she dropped her hands to her sides.

"You what? What the hell did you do that for?" she squeaked.

"She's carrying my child." Chad said as he stood up and moved off the steps.

"Where you going?" asked Grimmjow.

"To see Ritsuko." Chad answered as he walked down the street. Aika moved to go after him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to see Starrk, Kisuke and Renji standing outside.

"Let him go. Those two have to work it out for themselves." Kisuke said.

"But..." Aika started. Starrk wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him.

"There's nothing we can do, Ai." he said as he kissed her neck. Everyone watched the tall brunette walk away into the darkness towards Aika's home.

Chad walked through the quiet streets of Karakura Town on his way to Aika's home. He crossed the bridge, stopping to watch the river flowing by. So much had happened along this riverbank. It was the place he had met Ritsuko for the first time and it was also where he taught her how to fish. They spent many summers skipping rocks during the day and watching fireworks at night. It was where Ritsuko taught Chad late at night how to dance for prom so the others wouldn't know. It was where Chad had first kissed her during a truth or dare game with Ichigo and his then girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki. It was also where he held her tight as she cried over her break up with Yylfordt Granz. It was a particular nasty breakup and ever since then, Ritsuko refused to date anyone blonde. Shaking his head to clear the memories he continued on his way to see Ritsuko. It didn't take long for him to reach the large house. Hesitating only slightly, he reached up and knocked on the door. Hearing nothing from inside, he knocked again. When he still heard nothing, he dropped his head down and walked down the steps.

"Chad?" a voice said behind him. He turned to see Ritsuko standing in the doorway.

"Rits!" Chad said as he rushed back to her. Ritsuko stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Chad told her as he stepped into the glow the porch light was giving off.

"What happened to your face?" Ritsuko gasped, coming closer and gently touching his face. Chad gave her a small smile.

"I ran into Aika." he said, shrugging. Ritsuko dropped her hand and moved to sit on the porch swing, patting the seat next to her. Chad sat down beside her and chuckled at the sight. Ritsuko's legs were too short to reach the porch while sitting in the swing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked glancing out of the corner of her eye at him.

"How short you are." Chad replied. Ritsuko swung her head around to look at him and smacked him on the arm.

"I'm not that short! Starrk's legs are just too damn long!" she defended. Chad let out a deep throaty laugh making Ritsuko smile. They fell into a comfortable silence just watching the cars zip by in the night.

"Rits, why won't you marry me?" asked Chad. Ritsuko swung her legs back and forth letting out a sigh.

"Its too soon. You wouldn't even be asking if I wasn't pregnant." she stated.

"You don't know that for sure." Chad said.

"There's no point in getting married. You don't love me, Chad." Ritsuko said standing up and moving towards the door.

"That's not true. I...I do love you, Rits!" Chad protested following behind her. Ritsuko turned to look at him as she opened the door.

"You're just saying that, Chad." she sighed.

"No, I'm not! Ritsuko I really do love you. I have for a long time!" Chad said, trying to make her believe him. Ritsuko shook her head.

"Go home, Chad. You don't know what you're saying." she said as she tried to close the door. Chad grabbed it before she could fully shut it. Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"I still want you to marry me, Rits. At least think about it. Please." he said quietly.

"Okay, I will think about it. But no promises." Ritsuko agreed. Chad opened the door wider and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you, Rits." he said as he lowered his head tentatively and capturing her lips with his. She began to kiss him back until she realized what she was doing. She put her hands on his broad chest and pushed away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Ritsuko stated. She stepped back and began to shut the door.

"Good night, Ritsuko." Chad said dejectedly.

"Good night, Chad-kins." Ritsuko replied. Chad smiled at the nickname as she shut the door. Shaking his head he went down the steps to his own home. When he reached his own apartment, Ichigo was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Ichigo asked upon seeing the man.

"Good, she called me Chad-kins before I left." Chad replied, sitting down next to his friend.

"That's good. I'm glad you two are staying friends." Ichigo commented.

"I want to be more than friends, Ichigo. How can I make her see that I love her?" Chad asked.

"Just give her time. You never made any attempt to show her you were interested before so she won't believe it too easily now." Ichigo reasoned. Chad hung his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"I...was afraid to say anything. When I first saw her I couldn't take my eyes off her. By the time I worked up the courage to ask her out, she was already with Ulquiorra." Chad admitted.

"She didn't get with him until we were seventeen. It took you two years to get up the courage to ask her out?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"She was with Yylfordt before that." Chad reminded him. Ichigo growled at the mention of the blonde who had hurt his sister. He stood up and clapped the big brunette on the shoulder.

"Like I said, just give her some time. She'll come around. Just keep in mind she's stubborn, just like Aika." Ichigo said before walking off with a wave. Chad stared after him until he could no longer see the strawberry. Letting out a yawn, he stood up and went up to his door. Opening it, he looked once more towards Aika's home where Ritsuko was before walking inside shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will not post any more chapters until I know someone actually wants to read it. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach, only Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika.**

The next morning, Ritsuko made her way downstairs where Aika was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Ai-chan." Ritsuko said as she entered the dining room.

"Morning, sunshine!" Aika replied as Ritsuko walked by into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back out with a cup of coffee in hand. Aika raised a brow at her and stood up, taking the cup away.

"Hey what gives?" Ritsuko growled.

"You're pregnant, Rits. No more coffee for you. Only healthy stuff." Aika stated. She came back into the dining room with a large glass of orange juice and two slices of honey wheat toast on a plate, setting it in front of her. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at her friend before looking towards the living room.

"STARRK! Aika won't give me coffee!" she yelled.

"That's dirty pool, Rits." Aika laughed.

"Ai, give her some damn coffee. I don't wanna put up with a happy you and a grouchy her today!" Starrk yelled back.

"Go to sleep, Starrk!" Aika and Ritsuko retorted. The sound of Starrk's deep laughter floated into the dining room, making the girls laugh as well. Once the laughter died down the mood turned serious.

"So what happened last night with Chad? You were asleep when we got home." Aika asked.

"He showed up saying he wanted to talk. He wanted to know why I won't marry him." Ritsuko said.

"What did you tell him?" Aika asked.

"That it was too soon. And he was only asking because I'm carrying his child." Ritsuko stated, taking a drink of her orange juice.

"What did he say?" Aika asked curiously. Ritsuko let out a loud sigh.

"That I didn't know that for sure. I told him getting married was pointless; he didn't love me." she said.

"At least he is taking responsibility for it. Not many guys would." Aika pointed out.

"I know and I'm really happy he wants to be a part of the baby's life, but he doesn't love me. It wouldn't work." Ritsuko said softly.

"Did he say anything to you about not loving you?" asked Aika.

"He told me I was wrong and that he did love me. He has for a long time." Ritsuko told her. Aika was silent for a moment as she watched Ritsuko take a bite of her toast.

"Maybe he does. He is pretty protective of you." Aika mused.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. If he did, he would've said something a long time ago." Ritsuko deadpanned.

"What about you?" asked Aika.

"What do you mean?" asked Ritsuko.

"You must like him, Rits. I mean you did sleep with him." Aika stated.

"I was drunk, Ai!" Ritsuko defended.

"The first time you were drunk. What's your excuse for the times after that?" Aika asked. Ritsuko stared at her sister and fell silent.

"Alright! I admit, I do like Chad as more than a friend, but I don't see it working out." she said sadly.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Starrk asked as he entered the dining room.

"I don't know, Starrk. What if it don't work out? I don't want to lose him as a friend." said Ritsuko.

"Rits, honey, if you don't take the chance you'll never know and you might regret it later. Think of the baby, Rits." Aika said.

"I am thinking of the baby! I don't want to raise a child with two parents who don't love each other." Ritsuko explained. Starrk walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Take the chance for the baby's sake. At least try dating him; see where it goes before making a final decision." he said calmly.

"Me and Chad on a date? That would be...weird." Ritsuko commented.

"It can't be any weirder than most first dates." Starrk retorted.

"Seriously, you already slept with him so how weird can a date be?" Aika asked.

"What if he wants to sleep with me again?" asked Ritsuko, worry evident in her eyes.

"Chad isn't like that Nee-chan." Aika said reassuringly.

"That's true enough I guess. I...just don't know what to do." Ritsuko said unsure, as she looked at her friends.

"Take it one day at a time. That's all you can do." Starrk told her softly. The chime of the clock brought their attention to the time.

"Shit! You're gonna be late! Hurry up, Rits!" Aika yelped jumping to her feet. Ritsuko downed the rest of her orange juice and grabbed the remaining slice of toast off her plate. Starrk grabbed the glass and plate as she went to reach for it.

"I'll do that. You just go." he stated. Ritsuko kissed him quickly on the cheek before running out to grab her jacket.

"Thanks, dear." Aika said with a smile. Starrk leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"No problem. Now get going." he said. Ritsuko popped her head back into the room.

"Come on, Ai-chan!" she said.

"Hai I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aika said with a laugh as she headed towards the brunette. Ritsuko gave a small wave to Starrk before leaving the house. They walked along the street in silence until they reached the path that led to the river. They followed along the path and started walking along the river bank. As they began to cross onto the bridge they ran into Ichigo, Grimmjow and Chad. They met in the middle and stopped.

"Hey, girls. Where are you two off to so early?" asked Ichigo. Aika glanced to her right to see Ritsuko looking down and when she turned her gaze to Chad she saw that he was watching Ritsuko intently.

"Rits has a first appointment with Unohana today." Aika said seeing that Ritsuko said nothing.

"Unohana? Kisuke said he was gonna do it." Grimmjow said. Ritsuko snapped her head up to look at the blue-haired man.

"No friggen way! That perv ain't touching me!" she stated.

"Come on, Rits. You only think he's a perv cause he's blonde." Ichigo said. Ritsuko said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest. She walked away from the group to the side of the bridge and looked down at the water. A few minutes later she heard someone come to stand next to her. She looked to her left to see Chad looking at the water below as well.

"What time is your appointment?" Chad asked, not looking up from the water.

"At nine thirty. Why?" asked Ritsuko, shaking her bangs out of her eyes to look at him.

"Would you..uh..mind if I take you?" asked Chad uncertainly. Ritsuko turned so she was fully facing him; Chad did the same.

"Why would you want to?" she asked questioningly.

"You're carrying my baby. I want to make sure everything's alright." Chad replied, his eyes focusing on her flat stomach. Unconsciously Ritsuko moved her hand to cover it. Chad flicked his eyes up to meet hers.

"I'd...really like that." Ritsuko replied.

"Great." Chad said with a smile. Ritsuko shook her head as they walked back to the others.

"Aika, umm...Chad is going to bring me to my appointment. Do you mind?" she asked. Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at the pair with a grin.

"No! Not at all. Thanks, Chad." Aika said.

"We'd best be going. I'll see you later guys!" Ritsuko said.

"Bye!" the three left behind said. Chad and Ritsuko walked off in silence across the bridge heading to her appointment. It didn't take long for them to reach the Unohana Women's Clinic. Ritsuko went to sign in while Chad stood looking nervous in the doorway. When she was finished she went back to Chad pulling him inside and sitting down to wait. While they waited two identical little boys toddled up to Chad and held their hands up.

"Ups! Ups!" they said. Chad glanced at Ritsuko uncertainly before looking back at the boys, who were trying to climb up his legs. Chad watched them curiously before picking them up and sitting them in his lap. An older woman walked over to them and sat down.

"First child?" she asked, noticing how nervous Chad was.

"Hai, it is." Ritsuko replied.

"Don't worry dearie. After the first one it gets easier." the woman continued. Ritsuko laughed when the boys reached up and pulled on Chad's hair.

"Renji, Kenji! No! Not nice!" the woman stated. The boys looked at her and let go, settling back onto his lap.

"Are you okay, Chad?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yeah." Chad answered.

"You'll be a great dad, young man." the woman said. Shortly after a very pregnant blonde woman came into the room, followed by Retsu Unohana.

"Mama!" the boys cried happily as they scrambled to get down. Chad picked them up and set them down with ease. As soon as their feet touched the floor they wobbled as fast as they could to their mother. She smiled at Chad who blushed a little and looked away.

"Remember, Suki, take it easy and I'll see you next week." Unohana said. The older woman got up and went to the blonde, scooping up the twins into her arms.

"Good luck dearie. And don't worry, your husband will do just fine." she said as she walked out the door. Chad glanced at Ritsuko before dropping his head down. Ritsuko reached over and touched his arm comfortingly.

"Chad I..." she started to say but was interrupted.

"Ritsuko Yamamoto-Jiruga?" Unohana said. Ritsuko stood up and went to the woman. She looked back to see Chad looking at her.

"Well, you coming?" she asked. Chad quickly got up and went to her.

"Yeah." he replied. Unohana led them down a short hall and into a small room. She handed Ritsuko a gown and told her to get changed into it.

"I'll be right back." Unohana told them. Chad looked at Ritsuko before reaching for the door.

"Chad, you don't have to leave. Just turn around." Ritsuko said.

"Alright." Chad said. He turned his back and closed his eyes. Ritsuko peered around him and smiled before quickly changing into the gown and climbing onto the table.

"It's okay now, Chad." she said. He turned back around after opening his eyes and went to stand by her. A knock sounded on the door before Retsu walked back in.

"Hello, Ritsuko. Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" she asked.

"Good, Dr. Unohana." Ritsuko replied. Retsu held her hand out to Chad, who shook it.

"I assume you are the boyfriend?" she said. Chad just looked at her saying nothing until Ritsuko spoke up.

"No, he's not my boyfriend, but he is the father." Ritsuko told the woman. Retsu raised a brow at the two brunettes before reading over the chart in her hands. Ritsuko had called the day before and gave the nurse Isane her medical and family history.

"I see the father's medical and family history are missing." Retsu said looking at them.

"What do you need to know?" asked Chad.

"Do you or anyone in your family have a chromosomal or genetic disorder, had developmental delays, or was born with a structural birth defect?" Retsu asked.

"No, nothing like that." Chad informed.

"Good, nothing to worry about there." Retsu said as she wrote it in the chart. She went on to do a thorough physical before allowing Ritsuko to sit down again. When she was finished and Chad was completely red from embarrassment, Retsu gave Ritsuko a lab work up sheet.

"What's this for?" asked Ritsuko.

"Its for your blood tests. Take them to Isane and she'll help you with that." Retsu said as she filled out another paper and handed it to Chad. He looked at it questioningly.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Prenatal vitamins. Fill it at the pharmacy and make sure she takes one every morning." Retsu explained.

"Do I really have to take them?" Ritsuko complained. Retsu knew the brunette hated taking any medication unless absolutely necessary.

"You don't have to but it'd be a good idea, for the baby's sake. Isane will set you up for your next appointment." she said as she opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Chad turned his back once more so Ritsuko could get dressed. When she was finished, they walked out front to see the nurse and handed her the papers.

"Okay, Ritsuko. You're next appointment is four weeks from today at eleven o'clock." Isane said.

"What about these?" Ritsuko asked, showing her the lab papers. Isane glanced at them before picking up her phone.

"Nanao, I have a Miss Yamamoto-Jiruga that needs blood work. Okay, will do." she said.

"Well?" said Ritsuko.

"The nurse from the lab will be here shortly, if you'll have a seat." Isane stated with a smile. Chad and Ritsuko went to sit back down and in no time a black haired woman came in.

"Miss Yamamoto-Jiruga?" she said looking around. Ritsuko and Chad stood up and went to her. She didn't bother to wait for a response before walking back out and leading them down a long hall to another part of the clinic. She opened the door and waited for the two to enter.

"In here please. Have a seat in that chair, miss." the woman said. They looked back at the door when they heard a noise only to see a creepy looking man walk in. The woman handed him Ritsuko's paperwork. Ritsuko nervously grabbed Chad's hand and squeezed it. Chad glanced down at her reassuringly before turning back to the man who had just entered the room.

"Thank you, Nanao." the man said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Kurotsuchi." Nanao said as she retreated from the room.

"Blood work, huh?" Kurotsuchi read before putting on new gloves and grabbing Ritsuko's arm. He quickly placed an elastic band around her upper arm and tied it off.

"Its too tight!" Ritsuko yelped.

"It has to be." Kurotsuchi stated as he picked up a needle and placed it into her vein, drawing out the blood. He did four more vials before he was finished. By the time he was done, Ritsuko looked a little green.

"Are you okay, Rits?" Chad asked, worry clearly showing in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ritsuko replied.

"All done. Take it easy for the rest of the day and if you feel light headed lay down and chew on ice or something sugary." Kurotsuchi told them. Ritsuko slid out of the chair and started for the door, with Chad following behind her. They left the clinic and headed back towards the bridge that would lead them to Aika's. They didn't get far when Ritsuko suddenly grabbed her head and stumbled. Chad snaked an arm around her waist to steady her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a...little dizzy is all." Ritsuko said, closing her eyes to the spinning world. Chad's eyes darted around them until he spotted an ice cream shop.

"How about some ice cream? The tech said sugar will help." he said.

"Ice cream sounds good." Ritsuko said as stepped away from him. The dizziness hit again causing her to lose her balance and start to fall. Chad caught her before she could hit the ground and swept her up into his arms with ease.

"I'll carry you." he said firmly as she opened her mouth to protest. Realizing arguing with him would be a waste of time, she laid her head against his chest closing her eyes and allowing him to carry her. He set her down in a chair outside when he reached the shop.

"Thanks." Ritsuko said.

"No problem. What kind of ice cream you want?" Chad asked.

"Chocolate raspberry if they have it, otherwise just get something with peanut butter." Ritsuko said after a moment.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't move." Chad stated as he walked away. Ritsuko smiled at his retreating back.

"_Maybe Starrk and Aika are right. I really should give him a chance."_ she thought. She looked around at the people milling about deep in thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when two shadows fell over her. Looking up she saw a blonde woman with green eyes and a raven haired woman with red eyes looking at her.

"What do you two want?" Ritsuko asked. The blonde looked at the raven haired girl and smirked.

"Look, Loly, poor lil Rits is a'by 'erself." she said.

"Such a pity, Menoly. Maybe we should give her some company." Loly said.

"Not bad idea." Menoly agreed.

"Just go away and leave me alone." Ritsuko snapped. The two girls lived in the apartment building across the hall from her and Aika when they were younger. They had always been mean to them and often were trying to beat them up in school. Aika and Ritsuko hadn't seen them since they graduated high school. Loly darted her hand out and grabbed Ritsuko's arm.

"Let go of me!" yelled Ritsuko gaining Chad's attention as he came out of the ice cream shop.

"Listen here you little..." Loly trailed off as a shadow fell over them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chad demanded as he yanked the girl away from Ritsuko.

"You had better get..." Loly started to say as she turned around. Upon seeing Chad her words died in her throat.

"You okay, Rits?" Chad asked in concern.

"Yeah I am now." Ritsuko confirmed as she began to stand up.

"Sit, Ritsuko. You aren't in any condition to stand right now." Chad said. It was an order, not a request. Ritsuko sat back down with a simple nod, placing her hand over her belly. The move didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"What's da matter, Rits? Someone knock y'up?" Menoly sneered.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Ritsuko told her pointedly. Menoly looked at Loly in shock.

"You even know who the father is?" Loly asked with a smirk.

"I am. Lets go, Ritsuko." Chad said simply. He helped Ritsuko to her feet handing her an ice cream cone.

"Thanks, Chad." Ritsuko said as she linked her arm with his. Chad simply nodded as he led her away from the two girls. Loly and Menoly watched them leave before stomping their feet and walking away in anger.

Chad and Ritsuko continued down the street eating their ice cream and enjoying each other's silent company. Ritsuko still had her arm linked with Chad's as they walked. Chad was on cloud nine. He felt more relaxed now than he had since he realized he loved her. It seemed like the most natural thing to him, walking with the woman he loved the most. Chad was brought out of his thoughts when he glanced at Ritsuko out of the corner of his eye and saw the tip of her tongue dart out and lick a drop of ice cream from the side of her cone. He moaned a little to himself, remembering what that tongue could do. Ritsuko licked her lips after taking a bite of her cone and looked up at Chad curiously when she heard him moan slightly. Chad quickly averted his eyes but looked back when he heard her laugh. He looked down at her and gave a small smile of his own.

"Chad, I've been thinking." Ritsuko said after a while. Chad remained quiet so she could continue. She looked a little nervous and couldn't meet his eye. She just kept glancing at him now and then, letting out soft sighs. They kept walking falling into silence once more until they came upon a park. Ritsuko pulled him towards a set of abandonded swings and sat down, waiting for Chad to join her. Before he sat down, he went behind her, pulled her back slightly and let go so she was swinging. Ritsuko smiled at him as he sat on the empty swing next to her, swinging back and forth without his feet ever leaving the ground. They swung in silence watching the children play.

"This is kind of like a date, isn't it?" Chad mused.

"Yeah it's nice though." Ritsuko agreed.

"Marry me Ritsuko." Chad said.

"We've been over this. I can't marry you." Ritsuko stated.

"Why not? I love you, Rits. Whether you believe me or not it's true." Chad said pushing off with his feet.

"We've never even dated! I don't want us to get married just because of the baby." Ritsuko told him.

"Its not just for the baby. I love you, Ritsuko." Chad protested.

"Stop saying that! I won't marry just for the sake of a child. I want more than that!" Ritsuko cried. She jumped off her swing and began to walk away. Chad quickly followed.

"Ritsuko!" he yelled as he ran to catch up to her. She stopped walking and turned to face him, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you. Forgive me?" Chad asked in his quiet way. The look of hurt on his face made Ritsuko's heart stop. No matter what happened she never wanted to see her friend like that. She ran to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you, Chad." she said. Chad held her tighter while the children ran around them. They pulled back away from each other to watch them. Chad glanced back at Ritsuko before leading her over to a bench nearby.

"Can we start over?" he asked after a while. Ritsuko looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me? On a date I mean." Chad clarified. Ritsuko stared at him for a few minutes thinking. Starrk and Aika both had said to give him a chance so why not give it a try? It couldn't hurt, could it?

"I'd like that, Chad." she said finally, leaning over and kissing the big man on the cheek. Chad's face turned a little red, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They turned their attention back to the children running around. One little girl about three or four years old was chasing after an older boy who took her doll when she tripped and fell just in front of them. She burst out crying and the boy stopped running. Ritsuko jumped up from the bench and hurried to the little girl. Chad watched as she picked up the little girl and set her on her feet, brushing the dirt off her tiny legs and dress. He couldn't help but smile at how natural she looked with the child. Ritsuko called to the little boy who quickly came over, giving the girl back her toy. Ritsuko touched the boy's shoulder talking to him for a moment before turning back to the little girl. Chad watched as the boy nodded, took the girl's hand and went back to play. Ritsuko smiled after them before standing back up and going back to Chad.

"What a cutie!" she said as she sat back down.

"Yeah." Chad said simply. They watched the children for a little while longer until Ritsuko stood up and stretched, revealing her well toned stomach that drew Chad's eyes to it. He ached to touch that soft skin once more but knew he couldn't right now. Ritsuko looked at him with a smile.

"Lets go home, Chad." she said. Chad got up and stood next to her as they walked out of the park. His hand hung loosely next to hers, sometimes brushing it as they walked. He was surprised when Ritsuko took his hand into hers. Saying nothing they continued to walk back towards Aika's home. It felt good just to be together, enjoying each other's company as they strolled along in comfortable silence. Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting on the bank of the river fishing when they noticed Chad and Ritsuko crossing the bridge.

"Grimm, are they...holding hands?" asked Ichigo as they came closer.

"Looks that way, but that's good isn't it?" Grimmjow said.

"I hope things work out for them. They make a great couple." Ichigo stated.

"I think you're right. Look how happy Rits is. She's smiling at him." Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked over to see Ritsuko looking up at Chad who was saying something to her. She gave the man a big smile before laughing. As they came off the bridge Ichigo and Grimmjow waved to them, gaining their attention.

"Rits, Chad!" yelled Ichigo. Chad led Ritsuko over to where their friends were sitting.

"Hi, guys!" Ritsuko said as she stopped in front of them.

"How'd it go at the clinic?" asked Grimmjow.

"It was okay. Lots of poking and prodding." Ritsuko stated, leaning against Chad tiredly.

"Are you alright?" asked Ichigo in concern. Ritsuko looked a little pale to him.

"Bloodsuckers took five vials of blood at the lab." she said.

"I'm taking her home so she can rest until tonight." Chad stated.

"What's going on tonight?" asked Grimmjow curiously. Chad and Ritsuko looked at each other before turning back to their friends.

"I have a date with Chad tonight." Ritsuko told them. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at them in surprise.

"Oh yeah? That's awesome!" Ichigo stated.

"Where are you going?" asked Grimmjow.

"To see a movie at the theater." Chad answered.

"There's a lot of good movies playing tonight." Ichigo said. Ritsuko closed her eyes letting out a yawn as she laid her head against Chad's arm.

"You better take Rits home." Grimmjow stated. Chad glanced down at the brunette with a smile. Wrapping an arm around her Ritsuko's eyes popped open to look at him.

"I'm gonna take you home." Chad told her. Ritusko simply nodded as Chad led her back up the bank towards her home. When they reached her tiny apartment, Ritsuko unlocked her door and opened it, pausing long enough to give Chad a smile before walking inside and shutting the door. Chad smiled to himself before going back to his own home to wait until their date that night.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach, only Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika.**

Chad arrived at Ritsuko's apartment at seven o'clock that night to pick her up for their date. They were going to see a movie at the local theater. There was an action movie they had both been wanting to see and tonight was the perfect opportunity to go. Chad knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The sound of footsteps were heard just before the door was yanked open. Ritsuko was standing in the doorway, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders with just the slightest hint of makeup on. Chad's eyes were drawn to the brunette who was wearing a pair of tight stone-washed jeans and a light blue tank top that revealed a little bit of her stomach.

"Hi, Rits. You look great." Chad said. Ritsuko smiled as she looked at Chad. He was wearing black jeans and a simple white button up shirt with only the bottom four buttons done up, revealing a little of his muscular chest.

"You look good, too." Ritsuko replied.

"Ready to go?" asked Chad. Ritsuko nodded before walking out her door, closing and locking it behind her before linking her arm with Chad as they walked to the theater. It was a rather warm night and many couples were milling about as they walked together. In no time at all they were standing in line at the theater waiting to get in.

"Two tickets for Shinigami." Chad said when they reached the counter. The attendant who's name was Keigo from his tag, handed him the tickets while winking at Ritsuko. Chad wrapped his arm around her and glared at the man threateningly.

"Stop it, Chad." Ritsuko scolded quietly as she walked away from the counter to the designated theater. They sat in the very back of the theater and waited for the movie to start. Ten minutes later the lights dimmed down and a preview of the movie came on.

"_In a world threatened by gruesome creatures there is only one man who can save them. Chigo Saki, a Death God, sent to the world of the living to defend the humans from being devoured by Voids..._" the narrator stated as the reel went on. Soon the sound died away and the opening credits began to play. A large ugly creature with four arms slinked across the screen chasing a raven haired man. The man was screaming and kept looking over his shoulder while running. The man tripped and fell to the ground, allowing the creature to catch up. The man screamed as he was grabbed until the creature placed his head into his mouth and bit down, spraying blood everywhere. Ritsuko cringed and turned her head away at the sight before glancing at Chad, who was chuckling lightly.

"Shut up, Chad." Ritsuko said with a grin as she turned her attention back to the screen. They watched the movie in silence, laughing at times while others Ritsuko would hide her head against Chad's arm so she couldn't see the bloody gore. A few times throughout the movie Ritsuko would jump when a Void would pop onto the screen unexpectedly, getting a death grip on Chad's arm. Chad smiled whenever she would jump or cringe and latch onto him. He pulled her as close as was possible due to the seats and wrapped a comforting arm around the brunette. Soon the movie was over and the house lights were raised. Chad glanced at Ritsuko who still had a death grip on his arm.

"Rits, the movie's over." he said. Ritsuko turned to him with a blank look on her face before snapping out of it.

"That movie was awesome!" she cried. Chad gently unclenched her hand off his arm as he stood up, pulling her to her feet. They left the theater and went out into the warm night air. Ritsuko linked her arm with Chad's as they walked down the sidewalk. Out of nowhere Ritsuko's stomach growled, making her blush and duck her head. Chad looked at her eyebrow raised with a slight smirk.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"A...a little." Ritsuko admitted.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" Chad asked.

"If you don't mind." Ritsuko answered. Chad shook his head as they continued on their way. They passed a couple restaurants and fast food joints before the strong scent of mozzarella sticks and fresh bread could be smelled.

"Anything look good to you?" asked Chad. Ritsuko looked around trying to find the source of the smell before realizing it was coming from her favorite fast food joint, the Sub Hut.

"Over there." Ritsuko stated pointing out the blue and purple neon sign across the road. Chad and Ritsuko ran across the street and went inside going to the counter to order their subs.

"Hello welcome to the Sub Hut. What can I get you today?" asked a woman with short black hair.

"Hi, Momo! Can I get a turkey with provologne, light lettuce, onions, tomatos with extra russian and mayo on whole wheat?" Ritsuko ordered. Momo quickly got to work making her sub before sending it down the line.

"What can I get you, hon?" Momo asked looking at Chad.

"Roast beef on white. Lettuce, tomato, onion, hot peppers, pickles and provologne cheese." Chad replied. Momo quickly made his sub and slid it down as well. A blonde took their orders and rang them up while smiling at Ritsuko.

"That'll be fifteen twenty five." he said as Chad handed him the money.

"Kira, can I get a large chocolate?" asked Ritsuko. Kira nodded and looked to Chad.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Just a coke." Chad replied. Kira nodded once before grabbing two large cups, handing one to Chad. Kira then went into the back and filled the other cup with rich creamy chocolate milk. He brought it back out and handed it to Ritsuko.

"How much, Kira?" asked Ritsuko pulling out her wallet.

"On the house, Rits." said Kira.

"Thanks." Ritsuko replied with a smile as she put her wallet back. Chad grabbed their tray and followed as Ritsuko sat in the back corner booth. He waited while Ritsuko took her food off the tray before removing his and setting the tray to the side. They ate in silence for a little while before Chad spoke up.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked. Ritsuko swallowed before answering him.

"Yeah I loved it!" she replied.

"You sure hid your face a lot." Chad mused.

"Shup you! The Void's popped up out of nowhere!" Ritsuko defended as she stuck her tongue out at the man, earning a chuckle from him.

"Why? You're fun to tease." Chad said with a grin. Ritsuko shook her head with a smile before taking a bite of her sub. Ritsuko swallowed as her eyes met Chad's.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You never said if you wanted children before." she asked.

"I've never really had to think about it. I wasn't with anyone so it never came up before now." Chad stated.

"Well, do you want children?" asked Ritsuko quietly.

"Whether I wanted children or not is no longer a concern. For good or bad we have one on the way and I will be a father to it." Chad stated. Ritsuko looked at him and smiled.

"The baby is going to need its father." she said.

"I won't let him or you down, Rits." Chad told her.

"Him? What if its a girl?" asked Ritsuko.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as its healthy." Chad replied.

"You sure you don't have a preference?" Ritsuko asked skeptically.

"No either way I'll love the child the same." Chad answered. They fell into a comfortable silence once again as they finished eating. When they were done, they waved goodbye to Kira and left.

"I think I ate too much." Ritsuko muttered as she placed a hand over her belly. Chad laughed a little as he looked at her.

"You ate too much? You only ate half your sub." he said.

"And I drank all that chocolate milk too." Ritsuko added, letting out a small burp. Her face turned bright red while Chad laughed out loud and wrapped his arm around her.

"That's my Rits." he said. Ritsuko laughed as well and nestled into his side, content to stay there for now. They walked along in silence until they reached Ritsuko's apartment. Ritsuko unlocked her door and opened it, pausing in the door way.

"You...uhh...wanna come in for some tea?" she asked.

"Yeah." Chad replied. Ritsuko smiled and walked inside, Chad following behind her, closing the door. They walked into the kitchen and Chat sat at the table while Ritsuko put a kettle on to boil. Without saying a word she set a plate of m&m cookies in front of him before sitting across from him at the table.

"So...uh...what are we going to need for the baby?" asked Chad after a few minutes.

"A crib, a dresser, changing table, some clothes to start out with." Ritsuko rattled off. She had been thinking about everything the baby would need and how she was going to pay for it all with her meager earnings. Sure, Nnoi gave them enough to live comfortably on, as he had inherited a lot of money from Aizen when he passed away, but she still wanted to earn her own way. Something that was drilled into her by her ex-Army father. Chad looked around her small apartment before looking back at her.

"Where are you going to put everything? Your place is smaller than mine." Chad asked.

"I don't know but I'll manage somehow." Ritsuko replied.

"Why don't you move in with me? My place is bigger and we can take care of the baby together." Chad suggested. Ritsuko stared at him for a moment not saying anything.

"Move in with you? I'll have to think about it. It's too soon to worry about that stuff anyway." Ritsuko said.

"How long before you make your decision?" asked Chad.

"I don't know. We still have time." Ritsuko replied.

"How much time?" Chad pressured.

"Chad I said I don't know!" Ritsuko said angrily. A few minutes later the kettle began to whistle and she went over to get it. As she picked it up some water sloshed over the side and landed on her hand, burning her.

"Itai!" she screeched, yanking her hand back and dropping the kettle to the floor. Chad was by her side in an instant.

"Rits." he said as he quickly turned the cold water on and stuck her hand under it. After a few minutes he shut the water off and checked her hand over. Chad looked up when he heard her sniffling only to see tears flowing down her face.

"That was so stupid of me." Ritsuko stated lowering her head. Chad took her hand and gently pressed his lips to the burn. Ritsuko's eyes shot up in surprise, meeting his gaze. They stared at each other for a moment before leaning in at the same time and capturing each other's lips in a slow gentle kiss. Ritsuko wrapped her arms around Chad's neck while he pulled her tight against him. As the kiss started to deepen Chad lifted Ritsuko into his arms and carried her to the living room sitting down on the couch while positioning her onto his lap. They broke apart for air when their lungs began to burn and stared into each other's eyes. Ritsuko stood up and straddled his lap, grinding her pelvis against his, causing him to moan.

"Ooo Rits." Chad moaned as he reached down and grabbed her ass. Ritsuko moaned against his lips as she kissed him again. She dipped her hands underneath his shirt rubbing them up and down his broad chest. They broke apart once more and Chad licked and nipped at her neck lightly so as not to draw blood again. Chad released his hold on her ass and placed his hands on her tiny waist, flipping to the side so she was under him. They continued to kiss until Ritsuko slid her hand between them and groped Chad's groin, making him groan at the sensation. Ritsuko placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back until he was sitting up. She began to unbutton his shirt and pull it off when Chad grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Rits...as good as this feels, I think its best we stop." Chad said reluctantly. Ritsuko looked at him curiously before looking down at his straining jeans.

"What about...?" she asked. Chad reached up to caress the brunette's face gently.

"I don't want to rush this and I want to show you I want to be with you for more then that." Chad explained. He rebuttoned his shirt as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Ritsuko.

"I need to get home. I have duty tomorrow." Chad said.

"Its kind of late. You want to stay the night? You can sleep on the couch." Ritsuko offered.

"I'm too big for your little couch. I can sleep on the floor though." Chad said.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Ritsuko tried.

"I don't want to put you out of your bed." Chad said. Ritsuko thought about it for a moment before smiling at him.

"We can share the bed. I don't mind at all." she replied as she stood up. She took him by the hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure? I have to get up pretty early." Chad asked.

"You're a fire fighter. I'm used to the hours you keep." Ritsuko stated as she pointed to a small dresser next to a larger one. Chad walked over to it, pulling open the middle drawer. He reached in and pulled out a pair of black lounge pants with little red fire hyrdrants and fireman's axes on them. Ritsuko had given them to Chad for Christmas when he had become a fireman. Chad excused himself to change in the bathroom, giving Ritsuko time to change in privacy as well. He was serious about not wanting to rush into things like they had earlier. Soon Ritsuko could hear the shower kick on and she smiled to herself. She knew that his shower was going to be a very cold one. While he was busy in the bathroom, Ritsuko quickly stripped out of her clothes and grabbed her night clothes. She put on a baby blue tankini with matching boy shorts that said Purrfect in silver on the back. They were a birthday gift from Grimmjow when she turned eighteen. She had picked on him because the color closely matched his hair color. Soon after she was dressed she heard Chad shut the water off. She figured he was done and would soon be coming out. Not long after she heard the bathroom door open.

"You decent?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Ritsuko replied. Chad walked in and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing her. He was beginning to think sharing the bed was a bad idea. Currently she was bent over facing away from him picking her discarded clothes up off the floor. She straightened up and threw them in the hamper before turning around. She gasped a little when she took in Chad's appearance. He was wearing the firefighter pants she had gotten him and was shirtless, revealing his well-toned chest and abs. He was rubbing at his hair with a navy blue towel, drying it as best he could. She felt a shiver go down her spine when she remembered the feel of his smooth skin against hers. Chad glanced at the clock, noting it was already eleven.

"We'd better get some sleep. I have to leave by four a.m." he said, looking at Ritsuko intently.

"Okay." Ritsuko replied as she crossed the room, pulled down the blanket and climbed into the bed. Chad slowly moved to the bed and sat down on it, looking at Ritsuko before laying down next to her. She smiled at him as he threw one arm under his head and closed his eyes. They popped open again when he felt the bed move and pressure on his chest. Looking down he saw Ritsuko sigh contentedly and drape her arm across his massive chest. He chuckled lightly as he closed his eyes once again and wrapped his other arm around her tiny waist. It didn't come as a surprise to him that she had moved to lay on him as she used to do it all the time when they spent the night at Ichigo's with Rukia, Aika and her then boyfriend Apporo. Ritsuko met Yylfordt through Apporo as he was his younger brother.

"Night, Chad-kins." Ritsuko said sleepily as she let out a yawn.

"Nite, Rits." Chad replied. In a matter of minutes both were sound asleep. Four hours later a loud buzzing noise broke through the quiet. Chad hurriedly reached over to the night stand and hit the off button on the clock. He looked back to make sure the annoying thing hadn't wakened the woman laying next to him. Relieved that it hadn't disturbed her, he sat up and slid out of bed. He went back to the dresser that held clothes for him and Ichigo and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans and his normal dark blue fireman's teeshirt. He padded out of the room after getting dressed to grab something to eat. He looked on the table only to find a covered plate with his name on it. He picked it up to reveal a large banana nut muffin and a note attached.

_"Chad there is a bottle of orange juice in the fridge you can take with you. I figured you'd want some breakfast before you left. -Rits." _Chad quickly found a piece of paper to leave a note for Ritsuko. Quickly jotting it down, he placed it onto his now empty pillow before leaning over to give the sleeping brunette a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Ritsuko." he said softly before leaving the room. He paused in the doorway and looked back at her, before going into the kitchen to retrieve his muffin and juice. Smiling slightly he shook his head.

"_She must have gotten up in the middle of the night to have it ready for me." _Chad thought as he went to the front door and slipped on his shoes. Without further thought he slipped out the door into the cool morning air and shut it behind him with a soft click. He made sure it was locked before disappearing into the darkness, happily munching on his muffin and drinking his juice.

"_So this is what life with Rits could be like. Hmm... I think I could get used to it." _he thought to himself. He made his way to the firehouse where he was greeted by Fire Chief Kenpachi Zaraki and Fire Lieutenant Uryuu Ishida. Chad let out a small groan upon seeing the smaller man. He annoyed him to no end and no matter what he did Uryuu just didn't get the hint to leave him alone. He had come close to punching the smaller man a few times as he had tried his patience too many times to count.

"Good morning, Sargeant Yasutora!" called Kenpachi.

"Must you call me that every morning, Chief?" asked Chad as usual. Uryuu sidled up to the man and studied him.

"You look...different. Something's going on, isn't there?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Chad rolled his eyes before brushing past the men and heading into the firestation. Kenpachi and Uryuu looked at each other and grinned. Something was definitely going on with their Sergeant and come hell or high water they were going to find out before his shift was over. It wouldn't be an easy task as the man hardly ever spoke. Most of the time they forgot he was even there because he never made a sound until the bell rang signalling a fire call. They followed Chad, disappearing into the depths of the station house to get ready for the day ahead.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

Ritsuko woke up a few hours later and went to look at Chad only to see his side of the bed was empty. She let out a sigh of disappointment but remembered he had duty for the next two days and she wouldn't be able to see him at all. As she moved to sit up something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that it was a note she quickly picked it up and read it.

"_Rits, I left for work. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. See you in a couple days - Chad._" Sighing once more, Ritsuko got up and went to take a shower. When she was done and was dressed, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed a light jacket and was out the door. Since Chad was going to be gone, she thought she'd spend some time with her best friend and sister, Aika. It was a little chilly still and she was glad she thought to bring the coat as she put it on. She took her time enjoying the sights and sounds around her as she made her way to Aika and Starrk's home. Twenty minutes later Ritsuko was there and she went in, not bothering to knock first. She took her shoes and jacket off and placed them by the door before entering into the room. It was only a little after nine and she knew Starrk might not be up yet so she was careful not to make any noise. She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks before shielding her view and backing out quickly. Starrk was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but green lounge pants with little "ZZ's" and sheep on them, shirtless as he was making out with Aika, who was wearing almost as little as he was. Ritsuko's face was flushed red and she retraced her steps back towards the front door. Shaking her head to clear out the image, she took a deep breath and called out.

"Aika! Starrk! Anybody home?" she yelled just loud enough for them to hear. She could hear a small commotion from the living room before Starrk came waltzing out towards her.

"Rits what are you doing here so early? Want some coffee?" Starrk asked.

"It's nine o'clock. Its not that early. And yes I would love some coffee." Ritsuko replied. From somewhere in the back of the house they heard Aika yell.

"No coffee for Rits, Starrk! Just orange juice!" Aika stated.

"Yes, Ai-chan!" Starrk yelled back, as he winked at Ritsuko. She smiled at him and shook her head. Sometimes Starrk could be a little sneak when he wanted to. She followed him into the kitchen where he put on a fresh pot of coffee. It didn't take long as ten minutes later it was done and Starrk was pouring two cups. He turned to give one to Ritsuko when Aika came into the room and took the cup before she could.

"I said no coffee, Starrk." Aika said as she went to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice. Ritsuko sighed before plopping down into the chair Starrk had pulled out for her. Starrk chuckled a little as he sat beside her.

"So what's got you over here so early?" asked Starrk.

"Didn't you have a date with Chad last night?" asked Aika as she handed a glass to Ritsuko.

"Yeah he took me to see Shinigami then we went out to eat." Ritsuko replied.

"Oh where did you go?" asked Aika.

"The Sub Hut." Ritsuko said.

"How was the movie? I heard it was pretty good." Starrk said.

"It was awesome! Scared the hell out of me at times too." Ritsuko admitted. Aika sat down after making them all a simple breakfast of eggs and toast.

"What did you do after you ate?" she asked. Ritsuko took a sip of her orange juice before replying.

"Chad walked me home and I invited him in for tea." she said.

"What time did you get home?" Starrk asked curiously.

"About ten or a little after." Ritsuko said.

"What time did Chad end up leaving?" asked Aika. Ritsuko quickly took a large drink of her orange juice, stalling for time.

"Rits?" said Starrk. Ritsuko sighed and looked up to meet their gaze.

"He...didn't. He stayed the night last night." she said finally.

"You let him stay the night? Where the hell did he sleep? I know he don't fit on your couch." Aika demanded.

"He...slept in my bed...with me." Ritsuko told them. Starrk stood up and placed his cup in the sink.

"I think I will let you two talk. I have to meet with Nnoi and Shunsui anyway." he said. As he passed by he kissed Aika on the lips before kissing Ritsuko on the forehead.

"Okay I'll see you later." Aika said.

"Bye, Starrk." Ritsuko said. Starrk smiled at them both as he gave a small wave and headed out the door. Once they heard the door shut, Aika turned back to Ritsuko.

"What were you thinking? Weren't you the one that said you wanted to take it slow and feared he just wanted to get in your pants?" she asked.

"It was late! He had to be up in a few hours and I didn't see the point in sending him all the way home." Ritsuko defended. Aika leaned forward and looked her right in the eyes.

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked. Ritsuko's face turned red.

"No! We just shared the bed! It wasn't like earlier!" she retorted.

"Earlier? You mean like at my birthday?" Aika asked confused. Ritsuko ducked her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"No, I mean earlier last night..." she started.

"What happened?" asked Aika. Without looking up, Ritsuko showed Aika the burn on her hand.

"I burnt it on the hot water for the tea. Chad took care of it and then kissed it...then one thing led to another..." she said.

"So you did sleep together last night." Aika said.

"No we were just making out and as I went to take his shirt off he stopped it." Ritsuko explained.

"Chad stopped it? But why?" asked Aika.

"He said he didn't want to rush things and that he wanted to show me he wanted more than sex." Ritsuko said. Aika stared at her sister for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"See? I told you he wasn't like that." she said.

"We'll see. I'm still not convinced." Ritsuko retorted. Aika simply shook her head at the brunette.

"How long before Chad goes off duty again?" she asked.

"Two days." Ritsuko told her.

"So what do you have planned? You know since you're gonna be man free." Aika smirked.

"I have no idea...and shup you!" Ritsuko said as she stuck her tongue out at the woman causing her to laugh.

"I know! Why don't we go shopping for some clothes? I noticed your pants are getting a little tight." Aika said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ritsuko asked, eyebrow raised.

"No! I would never call you fat...maybe getting a little chubby, but not fat." Aika smirked. Ritsuko set her empty glass down and picked up her napkin, wadding it into a ball and chucking it at her. Aika ducked instinctively but kept laughing.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko yelled playfully.

"So how about it? Just you, me and Shinji." Aika asked.

"Do we have to invite the creepy blonde?" Ritsuko asked with a shudder.

"Sorry but I had already made plans to go shopping with him today." Aika stated.

"If he goes I get to invite someone to counter his creepiness." Ritsuko muttered.

"That's fine. But who you gonna call? Chad can't go." Aika reminded.

"I wasn't even thinking about Chad!" Ritsuko yelped as her face turned red.

"Sure you weren't." Aika retorted. Ritsuko glared at her before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Fine! I'm gonna call Shuhei to go with me then." she said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Shuhei? That horny perverted guy?" Aika asked.

"He is not perverted, Ai!" Ritsuko retorted as she dialed his number. A couple rings later and Shuhei picked up. Ritsuko explained the situation to him and then hung up.

"Shuhei is gonna meet us at the bridge in twenty minutes." she said.

"Good. That's where I'm meeting Shin-chan." Aika replied. Ritsuko stood up followed by Aika and headed for the front door. Ritsuko opened the door and stuck her head out before turning back to Aika.

"Feels warm enough. Probably don't need a jacket." she said.

"I didn't want to have to remember one today." Aika laughed. Ritsuko raised a brow at her before shaking her head and walking out the door. Aika followed turning around and locking the door behind her. They walked laughing and joking all the way to the bridge. As they passed the riverbank, Ritsuko's eyes were drawn to the spot she and Chad had been when she told him about the pregnancy. It took a few minutes for Aika to realize that Ritsuko had stopped walking and was staring at something behind her.

"Rits?" she called as she went back to her friend. Ritsuko snapped out of it and looked back at Aika, who was watching her intently.

"Sorry, Ai-chan." she apologized.

"What were you staring at?" asked Aika curiously.

"Oh...umm nothing." Ritsuko mumbled. Aika raised a brow at the obvious dodge but let it go.

"Ai-chan!" a voice yelled.

"Rits!" another voice called out. Both women turned in the direction the voices came from to see Shinji and Shuhei coming towards them off the bridge.

"Shin-chan!" Aika squealed as she ran towards the blonde. Shuhei sauntered past them and went up to Ritsuko, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hi, Shuhei." Ritsuko giggled. Aika walked up to them and pulled the raven off of her sister.

"Down you horny, perverted playboy." she said with a smirk before leading Ritsuko away back to Shinji.

"Ritsuko, how nice of you to join us for shopping!" Shinji exclaimed happily as he put his arm around her shoulders. Ritsuko looked back over her shoulder to where Shuhei was staring after them with a come-help-me look. Shuhei quickly ran up to them and dragged Ritsuko away from the blonde.

"Don't touch her." Shuhei said.

"Creepy bastard." muttered Ritsuko. Aika laughed at the pair as they walked away. They quickly caught up to them and walked into town to the mall, going first into a maternity shop. Karakura Town Mall was huge and it held many stores and boasts a large food court.

"Why are we here?" asked Shuhei confused as he looked around.

"To buy maternity clothes, of course." Aika said.

"Maternity clothes? You mean you and Starrk are gonna have a baby?" asked Shuhei. Aika winked at Shinji before smirking at Shuhei.

"Ritsuko is." she said simply.

'Ooh. Ritsuko's pregnant... Wait! What?" Shuhei yelped. He turned to stare at the laughing brunette wide-eyed.

"What?" asked Ritsuko.

"I thought you broke up with Ulquiorra!" he cried.

"It's not Ulqui's, Shu." Ritsuko replied.

"Then who the hell's is it?" Shuhei asked exasperated.

"You might want to sit down for this one." Aika told him. Shuhei sank down onto the plush couch and looked at the three in front of him. Shinji, having no idea what the girls were talking about, moved to sit by Shuhei.

"Well? Who's the father if it isn't Ulquiorra?" Shinji asked.

"Chad." Ritsuko replied. Shuhei's mouth dropped open and he slid off the couch onto the floor. Aika and Ritsuko started laughing at the pair, as Shinji looked shocked as well.

"How the hell did that happen?" demanded Shuhei.

"It's a long story, Shu." Ritsuko sighed.

"Anyway, lets get to shopping!" Aika said, changing the subject fast. They looked around at the various racks of clothing until they heard Shinji yell.

"Hey Ritsuko! How about this?" Shinji asked. Aika, Shinji and Shuhei turned to look at the blonde. In his hands was a black and purple nursing bra, which he was holding up for everyone to see with a smile on his face. Ritsuko cringed as Shuhei looked on. Noticing how uncomfortable Ritsuko was he walked up to Shinji and kicked him in the face.

"Quit being so damn creepy!" Shuhei yelled. Aika rounded on him.

"That was overkill, Shuhei!" she yelled.

"He was creeping her out...I was just doing my job!" Shuhei defended.

"Hmph!" Aika said as she bent down to remove her shoe. Straightening up she hit him with it.

"I take it you've seen Hiyori, Ai-chan?" Shinji asked as he picked himself up off the floor. Aika simply laughed as she helped him to his feet. They went back to looking at the various outfits the store had to offer. After a few hours, Ritsuko had picked out five outfits.

"You are going to look so cute in those, Rits!" Aika cried.

"If you say so." Ritsuko replied disbelievingly. Out of nowhere a bell began to chime gaining their attention. Looking towards the sound they realized it was a clock signalling that it was noon.

"Anybody want to grab a bite to eat?" asked Shuhei.

"Sure, I'm starving." Ritsuko said as her stomach let out a growl. Aika quirked a brow at her before laughing.

"I know just the place." she said as she linked her arm with Shinji. Shuhei wrapped his arm around Ritsuko once more as they went to pay for their stuff. Shuhei took her bags as they left the store. Aika and Shinji led them down the center of the mall to the food court.

"Where are we going, Ai?" Ritsuko asked.

"Hueco Mundo Pretzels." Aika replied.

"Oh they have the best pretzel dogs there!" Ritsuko cried. Shuhei looked at her.

"Pretzel dogs?" he asked.

"Yeah they're hot dogs wrapped in pretzel batter then baked. Really good." Shinji answered.

"He just likes the hot dog part..." Ritsuko mumbled, earning her a smack in the arm from Aika.

"Behave yourself." Aika scolded laughingly. They moved to a table and sat their bags down before going to order their food. Shinji agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on them after telling Aika what he wanted. Aika, Shuhei and Ritsuko went up to stand in line and after a few minutes it was their turn.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo. What can I get you today?" the man at the counter said.

"Two sweet almond pretzels with nacho cheese and two blue raspberry icees." Aika ordered. The man wrote it down and Aika stepped to the side. He looked up and dropped his pen upon seeing Ritsuko.

"Rits?" he asked. Ritsuko looked at him curiously until realization dawned on her.

"Yylfordt?" she said disbelievingly.

"Hehe...long time no see huh?" Yylfordt said.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Ritsuko snapped.

"Aww...don't be like that, Rits!" Yylfordt stated.

"Be like what? You think I forgot what you did to me?" Ritsuko retorted.

"Look, you know I never meant to hurt you like that." Yylfordt tried.

"Bullshit! Look, just get me a pretzel dog with honey mustard and a large strawberry icee." Ritsuko told him before stepping to the side. Shuhei went up next and made his order.

"I'll have the same as Rits, but with a large coke, no ice." Shuhei said. Yylfordt gave Shuhei a weird look but wrote down his order anyway.

"It'll just be a few minutes." he said. Shuhei nodded as he moved to wrap his arm around Ritsuko.

"C'mon, love. Let's go sit down." he said as he led her and Aika back to the table where Shinji was waiting.

"Whoa...I don't know what you said to that guy, Shuhei, but he is glaring daggers at your back." Shinji said with a smirk as they sat down.

"He's a nobody." Shuhei said simply. Shinji looked back and forth from Ritsuko who had her head down and Aika who was looking at her in concern.

"A nobody, huh?" Shinji muttered but let it go.

"So where we going after this?" Shuhei asked to change the subject.

"Not sure yet. Probably just wander around for a little while." Aika replied.

"Mind if we stop by Soul City Music? I gotta pick up my paycheck." asked Shuhei.

"We can go right after we eat." Ritsuko said. A few minutes later a tray was sat on the table in front of them with their food. They looked up to see Yylfordt standing there staring at Ritsuko.

"Can we help you?" asked Shinji. Yylfordt looked at the blonde before noticing the bags sitting around Ritsuko and Aika's feet. Saying nothing he glared at Shuhei who had his arm around Ritsuko and went back to wait on other customers.

"Are you okay, Rits?" asked Aika once he left. She could see her best friend's hand trembling while she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Just give me a minute." Ritsuko said. Aika stood up and took Ritsuko by the hand.

"Come on. Lets go freshen up. We'll be right back." Aika said as she pulled the brunette towards the restrooms. Shuhei and Shinji watched them go before turning to each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Shinji. Shuhei sighed and picked up his drink, taking a sip before setting it back down.

"Rits dated Yylfordt five years ago. They were together almost a year before they broke up. It was really nasty." he said.

"Nasty? What happened?" asked Shinji curiously.

"Things started out alright, they were never seen apart. But somewhere down the line things started to get ugly. " Shuhei explained.

"Ugly?" said Shinji.

"He was calling her all the time and never left her alone. Yylfordt accused Rits of cheating on him. Rits denied it of course but he wouldn't listen." Shuhei added.

"From what I know of Ritsuko she wouldn't cheat on anyone." Shinji mused.

"No she wouldn't. She left him but he talked her back home and beat the hell out of her." Shuhei continued.

"Oh my! Why wasn't he arrested?" asked Shinji.

"Rits never told anyone about it. The only ones who know the truth are me and Aika." Shuhei finished.

"What about Ichigo and Grimmjow?" asked Shinji. Shuhei shook his head.

"They only know it was a nasty breakup. Aika told Nnoi that Ritsuko was staying with me for a few days to work on a school project so he wouldn't find out." Shuhei finished.

"Poor girl! No wonder she was shaking like that." Shinji stated. Shuhei quickly put his finger to his lips and glanced to his left. Shinji looked where he was indicating and noted both girls were coming back, Ichigo and Grimmjow in tow.

"Look who we ran into!" Aika said happily as they sat down.

"Hey Shuhei, Shinji! What's up?" asked Ichigo.

"Notta. Just shopping with Rits, Aika and Shinji." Shuhei replied. Grimmjow looked down to see Shuhei with his arm wrapped around Ritsuko's waist as she leaned against him.

"Shuhei, you do know Rits is taken, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is just for show." Shuhei told him.

"Show? What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Check out who's manning the pretzel shop." Shinji stated. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked over only to see Yylfordt standing there. Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo.

"Well you know I'm feeling kind of hungry now." he said.

"Me too." Ichigo agreed as they stood up to go to the counter.

"Ichi, Grimm..." Ritsuko trailed off as they walked away. The others could do nothing as they watched the pair move up to order. When Yylfordt recognized the pair he took their order without saying a word. Ichigo and Grimmjow kept giving him dirty looks and staring at him, making him nervous. Once their orders were finished they headed back to the table and sat down. Ritsuko and Aika let out a sigh of relief.

"Kami I thought you were gonna do something to him!" Aika cried.

"Naw, we wouldn't start something like that in a public place." Ichigo reassured.

"Hell no! We'd wait till he was alone at night." Grimmjow added.

"Grimmjow!" yelled Aika and Ritsuko in unison. The guys started laughing at the expression on the girls' faces. Once the laughter died down they quickly ate their lunch while chatting and joking around, completely ignoring the looks they were receiving from the blonde behind them.

"So how's things going with you and Chad?" asked Ichigo.

"It's alright." Ritsuko stated.

"Alright? You invited Chad to stay the night last night!" Aika chimed in. Ritsuko glared at her before looking back at her brothers.

"Chad…spent the night?" said Ichigo.

"It was no big deal! It was late and he had duty! All we did was talk anyway!" Ritsuko said exasperated.

"Talk? What the hell did you talk about that late at night?" Grimmjow wondered.

"About the baby, the things we're gonna need…and me moving in with him…" Ritsuko trailed off.

"Wait a minute! You never told me he asked you to move in with him!" Aika yelped.

"I didn't think it was that important, Ai. There's still time before I have to think about that." Ritsuko stated.

"It might be a good idea to move in with him. His place is bigger than yours, after all." Ichigo mused.

"When the time comes to decide, I will. Right now its not a concern." Ritsuko said.

"What did you tell Chad?" asked Shinji.

"I told him I needed time." Ritsuko replied.

"Good idea." Shuhei stated.

"So when is your next date?" asked Grimmjow.

"Not sure. Chad is on duty for the next two days." Ritsuko replied.

"That's why we took her shopping. That...and she needed bigger pants." Aika stated.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko yelped causing everyone to laugh. They quickly finished eating and stood up. After the girls dumped the trays Shuhei and Shinji picked up the bags and with Grimmjow and Ichigo in tow they headed towards Soul City Music. As they passed Yylfordt, the guys gave him a dirty look and flipped him off as they walked away. Shuhei made sure to keep his arm firmly around Ritsuko's waist while they passed by, further pissing off the blonde. They headed for Soul City Music, where Shuhei picked up his paycheck. They spent a little time there listening and dancing to the new CD's that came in. Aika and Ritsuko began grinding on each other as they listened to oversized headphones while the others looked on. Soon Shinji and Shuhei joined them, with Ichigo and Grimmjow following. They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the mall until they realized it was getting late. They left the mall going their separate ways, Ichigo and Grimmjow to their home while Shuhei and Shinji walked Aika and Ritsuko back to the bridge, where Starrk was waiting for them. Saying goodbye, Starrk put his arms around both women and led them back home.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

The next two days passed quickly as Ritsuko had spent them at her job, Adjuchas, Inc. She was the legal assistant for Di Roy Linker, a lawyer in the firm. By the time Starrk and Aika arrived to pick her up as usual on the second day, Ritsuko was completely worn out.

"How's work today?" asked Starrk in his lazy drawl.

"Hectic as ever! Di Roy had me running all over taking depositions for the Tosen case." Ritsuko said.

"That's still going on? Are they any closer to trial yet?" asked Aika.

"Not yet but I hope its soon. This trial prep is starting to wear me out." Ritsuko sighed.

"Its probably not good for the baby either." Starrk added in concern.

"What does Di Roy say about it?" asked Aika.

"Oh I...uh...haven't told anyone at the office yet." Ritsuko replied.

"Why not?" asked Aika.

"If Di Roy found out, he'd make me work with Haribel or Sun Sun." Ritsuko told her with a shudder.

"Those two ball busters? They'd have a field day with it." Starrk cried.

"Yeah, and if they found out it was from a one night stand, they'd never leave Chad alone." Ritsuko stated.

"But you guys are together now. Wouldn't that make a difference?" Aika asked. Ritsuko shook her head.

"Not to them. They are hard core man haters." she said.

"You should've seen what they did to Edrad Liones at his trial! His ass is still sitting in Vasto Lordes prison!" Starrk stated.

"What did he do?" asked Aika curiously.

"He worked for an accounting firm but it was all a cover up for the prostitution ring he was running." Ritsuko supplied. They continued talking as they walked until they reached Aika's home. Just as they went onto the porch a voice called out.

"Ritsuko." a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see a very tired-looking Chad standing there, still wearing his normal fireman outfit.

"Chad? What are you doing here? You should be home sleeping!" Ritsuko cried.

"I wanted to see you first." Chad replied. Ritsuko bounded down the steps and walked up to him. They stared at each other for a moment before Chad pulled her to him and slowly lowered his lips to hers. Starrk smiled at them before pulling Aika into the house to give them some privacy. After he pulled back, Chad met her gaze.

"I missed you, Rits." he said. Ritsuko giggled as she raised a brow at him.

"It's only been two days, Chad." she reminded.

"I know but it seems longer when you wake up next to a beautiful woman one day and then wake up near a bunch of guys the next." Chad stated. Ritsuko stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and kissing him once more. She pulled away once again and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Lets go inside. My feet are killing me." she said.

"Long day at the office, dear?" Chad chuckled as he swept her up in his arms.

"Chad!" she yelped in surprise. He said nothing as he carried her bridal style into the house. He walked past Aika and Starrk in the living room and set her gently on the love seat before sitting next to her, pulling her legs up onto his lap. Starrk stood up and looked at Chad.

"Want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure." Chad replied. As Starrk walked past him into the kitchen Ritsuko called to him.

"Can I get a bottle of gingerale?" Ritsuko called.

"No problem. You want anything, Ai?" Starrk asked.

"An orange soda, please." Aika yelled. A few minutes later Starrk came back in with two beers and both sodas. He handed a beer and the bottle of gingerale to Chad, who gave the soda to Ritsuko before flopping onto the couch next to Aika. The only sound heard in the room was the sound of the beers being opened.

"Anything interesting happen while I was on duty?" asked Chad after taking a couple swallows from his beer.

"Aika and I went shopping the other day." Ritsuko said.

"To get clothes cause her pants are getting to tight." Aika chimed in. Chad raised a brow as the brunette growled at the other brunettes across the room, who were laughing at her, before poking her in the belly.

"Stop that!" Ritsuko laughed out. Aika and Starrk quirked a brow at the quiet man while snickering.

"Did you have a good time?" Chad asked Ritsuko.

"Yeah, even though creepy bastard Shinji was there." she answered.

"You went shopping with Shinji?" Chad asked in shock.

"She called Shuhei to counter his creepiness, as she put it." Aika supplied.

"Its a good thing I did too or you'd be bailing my ass out of jail." Ritsuko deadpanned.

"Why? Who's ass were you gonna kick this time?" asked Starrk in amusement.

"Yylfordt Granz. We ran into him at the mall food court." Ritsuko said quietly. Chad looked at her in concern.

"He didn't say anything to you, did he?" he asked.

"No...no. He didn' t say much of anything." Ritsuko said vaguely. Aika opened her mouth to protest but one look from Ritsuko had her closing it. Starrk looked between the two women questioningly but thought better of saying anything. If there was something Ritsuko and Aika didn't want anyone to know, neither one would tell. Starrk smacked Aika lightly on the leg before standing up.

"Well I'm starving. Anyone else getting hungry?" he asked. Aika looked up at him questioningly before standing up as well.

"I guess I had better start some dinner. You and Chad are staying right, Rits?" she asked.

"Yeah we'll stay. Do you need any help with dinner?" asked Ritsuko. Aika shook her head and linked her arm with Starrk.

"Nope, you and Chad just relax. Lover here will help with dinner." she stated with a smile. Aika and Starrk left the living room heading into the kitchen to start dinner. Chad turned to Ritsuko after they were alone, gripping her tiny waist and pulling her up onto his lap.

"Hey!" Ritsuko yelped. Chad chuckled lightly at her surprised look before leaning in to capture her lips once more. Ritsuko leaned in to deepen the kiss for a moment before breaking it and laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her gently. They stayed like that until Chad broke the silence.

"Have you given any thought about moving in with me?" Chad asked in his quiet way. Ritsuko let out a sigh.

"Honestly I haven't. It's still too early for that and I don't want to fight with you about it tonight." she stated tiredly, closing her eyes.

"Just remember to think about it, please. You don't have to decide right off but at least give it some thought." Chad said.

"I promise but please not tonight. I'm too tired." Ritsuko said.

"Alright. I won't say anymore about it." Chad told her. He pulled her closer to him and gently laid his hand on her slightly rounded belly. Ritsuko looked down in surprise as his large hand lay almost lovingly on her stomach. She looked up into his eyes and gave a small smile. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before laying her forehead against his. Meanwhile in the kitchen Aika and Starrk had just about finished dinner.

"I wonder what they are doing in there. They're awfully quiet." Aika said as she tip-toed towards the living room. Starrk moved behind her and pulled her back to the stove.

"Leave them to themselves, Ai." he laughed. He knew it was just killing his girlfriend to not know what was going on. He chuckled to himself everytime he saw Aika tilt her head to listen for any sounds coming from the other room. Soon everything was done and he quickly set the table.

"You all set now?" Aika asked him.

"Yes, lets call them in." Starrk replied. Aika got a big grin on her face as she hurried to the living room. Starrk followed behind her shaking his head as they entered the room. They found Ritsuko sitting on Chad's lap with their foreheads touching. Aika quietly went to stand in front of them, only to see they both had their eyes closed and Chad's hand was laying on Ritsuko's stomach, lazily rubbing it back and forth. She looked back at Starrk before shrugging and clearing her throat.

"Ahem!" she said. Chad and Ritsuko opened their eyes and looked over at them questioningly.

"It's time for dinner." Starrk said.

"Oh okay." Ritsuko said as she slid her legs to the side and stood, moving so Chad could get up as well. Once he was standing they all went into the dining room to sit down. Aika and Starrk sat on one side while Ritsuko and Chad sat opposite them.

"Itadakimasu!" they called out as they began to dig in. Aika watched the two brunettes across from her in silence for a moment.

"Any plans for tonight?" she asked, swallowing a bite of her food. Chad and Ritsuko looked at each other.

"Probably just go home and get some sleep." Ritsuko replied.

"Yeah." Chad said simply.

"You gonna walk her home?" Starrk asked Chad.

"If she wants me too." Chad said.

"Might as well. Your place is just past mine." Ritsuko said smiling at him.

"Okay." Chad said. They ate the rest of their meal while chatting and joking with each other. Soon they were finished and Aika and Ritsuko washed the dishes while Chad and Starrk cleared the table. When they were finished, Chad and Starrk went into the living room to wait for the girls.

"Why didn't you tell Chad what Yylfordt said?" Aika said, dropping her voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"It's not important. Yylfordt is just a painful memory at this point, Ai." Ritsuko replied, keeping her voice low as well.

"That's not the point! Chad should know what really happened between you two." Aika stated.

"No, he doesn't. We were just friends when I was with Yylfordt. What's next? I should tell Nnoi too?" Ritsuko argued.

"You should've told him in the first place! What do you think you'd accomplish by hiding it from everyone?" Aika argued back.

"What difference does it make? Just drop it, Aika!" Ritsuko shouted as she threw her dish towel onto the counter. Aika and Ritsuko simply stared angrily at each other.

"Drop what, exactly?" Starrk asked as he and Chad came into the room. The girls turned their attention to the guys.

"It's nothing, Starrk. Chad, please take me home." Ritsuko said with a sigh as she walked past him. Chad and Starrk exchanged glances before Chad followed after the brunette. Starrk looked back to Aika who had a hurt look on her face. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened, Ai?" he asked softly against her hair.

"Just a disagreement." Aika mumbled against his chest.

"It must be more than that if Rits yelled at you. You two never fight like that." Starrk mused.

"Please, just let it go." Aika said. Starrk kissed her on top of her head as the sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

Chad and Ritsuko left the house without saying a word to Aika or Starrk. They walked in silence for a while until Chad spoke up.

"Rits, what was that about back there?" Chad asked.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Ritsuko pleaded. Chad could tell she was upset about the fight with Aika and thought it best to just let it go for now. Soon they had crossed the bridge and were standing in front of Ritsuko's tiny apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Chad asked again.

"I'm sure. I just want to go upstairs and get some sleep." Ritsuko assured. Chad studied her for a moment before pulling her into his arms.

"Okay." he said. He leaned down and gently kissed her, which she happily returned. After a few moments they broke apart and Ritsuko stepped back.

"Good night, Chad." Ritsuko said with a tired smile.

"Nite, Rits. I love you." Chad replied.

"I know." Ritsuko said. She stood up on tip-toe to kiss his cheek before pulling away and going into her apartment. Chad stared after her until he heard the click of the lock before moving on to his own home. Ritsuko hurried up to her room, turning the lights on as she went. She went straight to her room after kicking out of her shoes. Once in her room she stripped down and climbed into the shower. Twenty minutes later she got out and went to her room. She went to her dresser and looked through it for a moment before shaking her head and going over to the one she used for Chad and Ichigo when they stayed over. She pulled out one of Chad's dark blue fireman's shirts and took a pair of Ichigo's green fleece lounge pants and put them on. Once dressed she went back downstairs to fix a cup of chamomile tea before going back to her room, shutting the lights back off as she went. She laid down on her bed with a baby book she had picked up the day before and settled in. She yawned as the effects of the tea began to kick in and she placed her now empty cup on the nightstand beside her. She continued to look through the book until she fell asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night when she heard a noise downstairs. Sitting up, she listened to see if she actually heard something or if she imagined it. A few minutes went by and not hearing anything, she got up and went to her door, opening it and listening again. She decided to check her windows and her door once more and headed downstairs. She checked in the kitchen first before heading into the living room. After checking the front door she turned back only to see a black clad figure standing in front of her. He wore all black, including his ski mask and gloves.

"AHHH!" she screamed. She shoved him with all her might and ran towards the stairs. She could hear him coming after her as she made it to the landing. She ran as fast as she could for her room and tried to slam the door shut, but he stuck his foot in, preventing her from doing so.

"Go away! What do you want?" Ritsuko cried as tears began to fall down her face. The man said nothing as he continued to push the door open. Giving up, Ritsuko backed away from the door and he came in. He stalked up to her and grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"Itai! Let go! You're hurting me!" Ritsuko cried out once more. The man simply whipped her around and threw her onto the bed before crawling on top of her.

"Get off me!" Ritsuko yelled, hitting the man as hard as she could while trying to get free. The man sat up and slapped her across the face before leaning down close to her again. Ritsuko picked her head up and bit the man in the neck, making him jump back in pain.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he smacked her upside the head. When she finally let go, she head butted him knocking him off her before scrambling across the bed and running out of the room. She made it down the stairs when he came flying down after her, tackling her to the ground.

"No! Let go!" she screamed again as she turned her body and kicked him as hard as she could. He loosened his grip just enough for her to be able to get up and run again. She made it to the front door and struggled with the deadbolt. Just as it clicked open, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her backwards away from the door.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" the man snarled as he he punched her in the face, splitting her lip.

"Itai!" she cried out. She kept backing away until her back hit the wall. He walked up to her and hauled her to her feet before punching her once again.

"What do you think you were doing, parading around with that...that bastard?" the man growled. Ritsuko stared at the man for a moment. His voice sounded familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"Who...who are you? What do you want?" she asked timidly. As he walked up to her once again, he left himself open and Ritsuko kicked him as hard as was possible between the legs, dropping him to the floor. Reaching forward she grabbed his mask and yanked it off, revealing long blonde hair.

"Yylfordt?" she said in surprise. He let out a groan, snapping her out of her daze. She got up, jumped over him and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the phone as she went. Going through a small door that lead to the hall, she hurried back upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut and pushing her dresser up against it. She dove under her bed and lay as still as possible, just listening. When she couldn't hear him, she quickly dialed the phone. It rang three times before a voice answered.

"**Hello?" **the voice said sleepily.

"**Chad? You gotta help me!" **she yelled into the phone. Instantly Chad became alert.

"**Rits? What's going on? Are you okay?" **he asked. She let out a scream and he could hear pounding on a door.

"**He...he broke in! Oh Kami, Chad he's trying to get into my room!" **Ritsuko screamed as another loud bang was heard.

"**I'll be right there. Just hang on!" **Chad said as he hung up the phone. Ritsuko heard the dial tone, signalling she was alone once again. She placed her arms over her head and sobbed, as she shook in fear. She could still hear the man trying to get into her room. What seemed an eternity later, she could hear Chad's voice call out.

"Rits? Ritsuko! Hold on, I'm coming!" Chad shouted. Suddenly the banging on the door stopped and she could hear footsteps descend the stairs. Still shaking in fear, she held her breath as she heard footsteps come back up. There were two loud bangs as the dresser fell over and the door slid open. She held her breath as a figure came into the room.

"Ritsuko?" a voice said. At the sound of Chad's voice, Ritsuko released the breath she had been holding and bit out a sob. She heard a noise to her right and when she looked she could see Chad staring at her.

"It's okay, honey. Come on out." he coaxed. Ritsuko slid her hand over to him and he helped pull her out from under her bed.

"Chad!" she sobbed as she threw herself into his arms, shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh...it's okay. He's gone now." Chad tried to reassure. He could see in the dim light that she had been beaten pretty bad. Ritsuko said nothing as she continued to sob, her body shaking with the force of them. Chad stood up, lifting the brunette into his arms effortlessly. He went out the door, down to the living room. He paused long enough to grab a throw blanket off the back of the couch so Ritsuko could be protected from the chilly night air. Chad hurried out the door, not bothering to close it behind him as he rushed to Isshin's clinic. He burst through the door, only to be met by Yuzu.

"Chad, what happened?" Yuzu asked upon seeing them.

"Someone broke in. Where's your dad?" Chad asked.

"I'll get him." a second voice said. Chad looked to see Karin walking away.

"This way, Chad." Yuzu said as she led him to a room. He tried to sit Ritsuko on the exam table but she refused to release her grip on his neck. Sighing, he sat down on it himself and held her while waiting for Isshin to come in. They didn't have to wait long for the raven-haired man to come flying into the room.

"Ritsuko!" Isshin cried upon seeing them. He gasped when she turned to look at him. She had a split lip and a black eye. He could see the start of bruises forming on her tiny arms from where she had been held down.

"Uncle Isshin...I want...daddy." Ritsuko cried.

"Of course. I'll go call him." Isshin stated as he went back out the door. He went into his office, picked up his phone and dialed Nnoitra's number. He waited while the phone rang a few times before the sleepy voice of his friend came on the line.

"_**Yeah? You got any idea what time it is, bub?**_**" **Nnoitra said.

"_**It's Isshin! Get your ass down here to the clinic. Ritsuko's been attacked." **_Isshin stated.

"_**I'll be right there**__." _Nnoitra said before the line went dead. Isshin hurried back into the room where Chad and Ritsuko were. Yuzu was busy tending to her split lip while Chad continued to hold her.

"Nnoi's on his way." Isshin told them.

"Karin went to get Unohana." Yuzu said simply as she continued treating the brunette.

"Ritsuko!" a voice shouted outside the room. Isshin stuck his head out of the room only to see Nnoitra looking around.

"Right here, Nnoi." he said. Nnoitra snapped his head around to see his friend looking at him. He ran towards him followed by Aika, Starrk, Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What the hell happened?" Grimmjow demanded as they all piled into the room.

"Daddy..." Ritsuko trailed off as Nnoitra went to her. She let go of Chad as her adoptive father took her into his arms.

"Chad, what is going on?" Ichigo asked the silent man. Chad raised his eyes to look at his friend.

"Someone broke in and attacked her." he said quietly. A few moments later Karin came back into the room with Unohana and a police officer in tow.

"Everyone out so I can examine her." Unohana said, completely taking over. Nnoitra set his daughter down on the exam table and stepped away.

"You want someone to stay?" he asked her.

"Aika." Ritsuko said. Nnoitra nodded and kissed her on the head before he and the rest of the men left the room. After they left, Unohana quickly checked the brunette over. After half an hour, she opened the door and called to them.

"How is she?" asked Nnoitra.

"She and the baby are doing just fine. Nothing to worry about." Unohana assured. Grimmjow placed a hand on Chad as he visibly slumped in relief. Isshin escorted her out of the room when the cop came in. He had long black hair that flowed down his back, and he wore a dark blue uniform.

"Hello, I'm Officer Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm here to take a statement." he said.

"Alright." Chad said.

"Can you tell me what happened this evening?" Byakuya asked.

"I had dinner with Aika, Starrk and Chad. Chad walked me home and I went upstairs to bed." Ritsuko started. Byakuya wrote it down while nodding slightly.

"Go on." he said.

"I...woke up when I heard a noise and I went to look around. I went downstairs to double check my locks and when I turned around he...he..." the brunette trailed off.

"It's okay, Rits. Keep going." Aika said while rubbing soothing circles on her sister's back.

"I turned around and he was standing there looking at me. He chased me into my room pinning me on my bed, so I bit him." Ritsuko continued.

"Could you see his face?" Byakuya asked.

"Not at first, he was wearing a mask." Ritsuko replied.

"Did you see his face after that then?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai, when he had me pinned against the wall, I kicked him...in the...umm...nether regions and when he dropped I yanked the mask off." Ritsuko supplied.

"Did you recognize him?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." Ritsuko whispered. Byakuya almost didn't hear her.

"Who was it?" asked Ichigo. Byakuya continued writing in his notepad. When Ritsuko didn't answer he looked up, only to see her looking away.

"Miss Yamamoto-Jiruga, if you know the identity of your attacker, you need to tell me." Byakuya stated.

"Come on, Rits. Just tell him." Aika encouraged. Ritsuko looked up into her sister's eyes.

"Yylfordt...Yylfordt Granz." she said quietly.

"He did it to you again? I'll kill him!" Aika yelled. Nnoitra looked between his two daughters in confusion.

"What do you mean again? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"This isn't the first time he's done this! Tell them, Ritsuko!" Aika said. Ritsuko remained quiet, casting her eyes downward.

"Ritsuko, what is she talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Dammit, Rits, tell them!" Aika demanded.

"Miss Yamamoto-Jiruga?" Byakuya said. Ritsuko looked up into his eyes and he could see the hurt and fear in them.

"I dated Yylfordt from the time I was 16 until I was almost 17. We had a nasty break up and I left. He told me he was sorry and asked me to meet him." Ritsuko started.

"Where did you meet with him?" Byakuya asked.

"I...went to his house and he accused me of cheating on him. We argued and he...beat the hell out of me." Ritsuko admitted. Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged glances as they slowly backed out of the room unnoticed. They wandered the streets looking for any signs of the blonde man that had attacked their sister. They headed towards his apartment hoping to see him there. Just as they rounded the corner, they could see him walking up his street ahead of them. Ichigo and Grimmjow quickened their pace to catch up with him before he got into his home. They came up to him, flanking him on either side. They grabbed him by the arms and kept walking.

"You yell and you're a dead man." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo and Grimmjow led him down a deserted street and stopped just under a light. Ichigo reached up and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking it away from his neck. He could clearly see the bite mark Ritsuko had mentioned. Nodding to Grimmjow, they pulled him away from the light into a dark alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Yylfordt yelled. Grimmjow raised a brow at him before looking at Ichigo while holding the blonde's arms behind his back.

"Does that sound familiar?" he asked sarcastically. Ichigo brought his hand up to his chin thoughtfully.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell at...ALL!" Ichigo stated as he punched Yylfordt in the stomach, doubling him over. Grimmjow held him steady as he pulled him upright once again. Ichigo wasted no time in punching the blonde in the face, knocking his head back.

"How dare you touch our sister?" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjow let Yylfordt go. He dropped to his knees but didn't stay there long as Grimmjow reached down and pulled him to his feet by his hair.

"You think it's okay to beat up on women?" Grimmjow snapped as he took his turn punching the man. Yylfordt fell to the ground again and curled into a ball as Grimmjow and Ichigo kicked and punched him anywhere they could land a blow. After fifteen minutes, they stopped and stepped back away from him. Their hands were bruised and their shirts were bloody. Yylfordt was not moving much. Grimmjow reached down and yanked him to his feet. Ichigo took his other arm and they led him out of the alley towards Karakura Town police department. Yylfordt kept groaning as he walked, too dazed to protest against the two dragging him behind them. As they got almost to the station, they watched a police car pull in and Shunsui Kyoraku got out. Ichigo let go of the blonde and motioned for Grimmjow to wait there.

"Shunsui!" Ichigo shouted. Shunsui looked over at the red head as he approached.

"Ichigo? What are you doing out this time of night?" he asked.

"I need your help." Ichigo said. Shunsui's eyes were attracted to the blood splatter on Ichigo's shirt and hands.

"What did you do?" he asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"Ritsuko was attacked tonight by Yylfordt Granz." Ichigo told him.

"It was Rits? I heard over the scanner someone got attacked. Don't worry, we'll find him." Shunsui stated.

"You don't have to. Follow me." Ichigo replied. Shunsui cocked a brow at him but followed behind him.

"Come out, Grimm." Ichigo called. Grimmjow emerged from the shadows pulling the blonde behind him before shoving him at Shunsui.

"No questions, Shunsui." Grimmjow said with a grin. Shunsui just stared at the two before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Let's go, Yylfordt. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..." Shunsui said as he led Yylfordt over to the police station. Ichigo and Grimmjow could just make out Shunsui reading him his rights as they walked away.

"We better get back to Ritsuko." Ichigo said after a moment.

"Yup, we better get going before they figure out we're missing." Grimmjow agreed. They hurried back to the clinic, where they talked Karin into bandaging them up and getting them clean shirts before slipping back into Ritsuko's room. Byakuya was just finishing up taking Ritsuko's statement and he turned to leave.

"Did you two just come back?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled at each other before giving the cop identical innocent looks.

"No, Officer Kuchiki. We've been here the whole time." they said in unison. Byakuya looked back and forth at the two men disbelievingly before shaking his head and walking out.

"Take your sister home." Byakuya was heard saying as he went down the hall. Nnoitra went to pick his daughter up but as he reached for her, he could see her looking at Chad.

"Chad, take Rits home." he said. Chad looked over at him in shock.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked. Nnoitra nodded.

"I know she's safe with you. Take her home. We'll see her in the morning." he stated. Chad gently lifted Ritsuko up into his arms while Aika covered her with a blanket.

"Lets go home." Nnoitra said, leading everyone out. They all said their goodbyes as Chad carried Ritsuko off to his apartment. Nnoitra left with Ichigo and Grimmjow while Starrk led Aika back home.

"Kami, I hope she's gonna be alright." Aika said.

"Don't worry. She's got Chad with her. She'll be just fine." Starrk assured his girlfriend as they headed back to their own home once more.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

Back at home Aika began to pace back and forth in her living room. Starrk went into the kitchen to fix some tea for the anxious woman. A few minutes later when the tea was done he brought a cup in to her. She was still pacing back and forth, her eyes were glazed over and unseeing.

"Ai-chan, you need to relax. Here, have some tea." Starrk said. Aika paid him no attention and continued to pace. As she turned to go back she bumped into him. Shaking her head she looked up into concerned eyes.

"Starrk?" she said questioningly.

"You need to relax." Starrk said. Aika pulled away and went back to pacing.

"I can't relax! That bastard hurt Rits and he's still out there! What if he tries again?" she cried. Starrk took her hand as she went by him and led her over to the couch before pulling her into his lap.

"I don't think he'll try it again tonight. And besides, Ritsuko is safe with Chad." he stated.

"Don't you think I know she's safe with him?" Aika yelled shrugging out of his arms.

"Chad's a good man. He'll take care of her and the baby." Starrk said, watching as Aika walked away and started pacing once again.

"I know he will. It's just...me and Rits have been through so much. I just want her to be as happy with Chad as I am with you." Aika said, locking eyes with Starrk. Starrk smiled and stood up off the couch, going to the brunette. He pulled her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Chad loves her as much as I love you, Ai-chan." he said after breaking the kiss. Tears began to slip down the young brunette's face and Starrk leaned forward to lick them away. Aika wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so their lips met once again. Starrk yanked Aika's shirt up and slid his hands under it, trailing his fingers lightly up her flat stomach to her breasts, where he squeezed them through her bra. Aika moaned loudly as he pulled her bra down and caressed her hard nubs. Aika pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Starrk's shirt and hurriedly yanked it off him. Starrk returned the favor and pulled Aika's shirt off over her head. He wasted no time in unsnapping her bra and pulling the straps off her shoulders with his teeth, dropping it to the floor. He kissed a trail from her neck down to her nipples, lavishing each with his tongue before gently biting them.

"Oooh Sta...Starrk!" Aika moaned out. After thoroughly abusing each bud he continued his trail of kisses down her chest to her flat stomach, delving his tongue into her belly button nipping at it before slipping his fingers into the waist band of her pajama bottoms. He slid them down off her slender hips, continuing to kiss, lick and bite at the creamy flesh. As he pushed them further down he stopped, blinked twice and looked up at Aika in surprise. Underneath her pajama bottoms she wore...nothing. Snapping out of it, he pushed the pants the rest of the way down, letting them pool around her feet before lifting up one leg and placing it over his shoulder. He leaned in and gave her soft shaven mound a tentative lick, causing Aika to gasp in pleasure. He flicked his tongue out teasing her clit as he slowly slipped one finger into her, working it in and out in a slow steady rhythm. Aika tangled her fingers into his long dark hair as she tossed her head back in ecstacy. Aika could feel the intense heat grow in her groin as Starrk continued to pump his fingers in and out while scraping his teeth across her clit. He sped up his pace as the delicious sounds of his love's moaning was heard and the faster he went the tighter she pulled his hair.

"Kami...oooo...mhmm..." Aika moaned. She began to rock her hips up against his face, trying to release the heat that was still growing. Starrk could feel her body start to quiver as her orgasm grew closer. Knowing she would cum soon he removed his fingers from within her and darted his tongue inside. Aika fisted his hair and pulled hard as he kept licking and nipping at her opening.

"Starrk...I'm gonna...ngh...Starrk!" Aika cried out as her orgasm hit, causing her entire body to shudder. Starrk let her leg down off his shoulder and stood to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her hips to steady her trembling body. As she came down from her high, Aika gently kissed Starrk, tasting herself on his lips. He smirked against her lips before pulling away, staring into her eyes. He quickly removed his gym shorts, allowing his large member to spring free. Starrk lifted the brunette into his arms and carried her over to the bear skin rug, laying her gently onto the floor before crawling on top of her. He immediately latched onto her neck once more, licking and biting, leaving a small purple bruise. Aika ran her nails up and down his back, scratching it lightly.

"Gah...Aika..." Starrk groaned as Aika dug her nails deeper.

"Starrk...please..." Aika pleaded as she opened herself to him. Starrk nodded and aligned their bodies. With one swift thrust, he penetrated the brunette completely filling her with his length.

"So...tight...Ai..." Starrk cried out.

"Feels...soo...good..." Aika agreed. Starrk couldn't wait any longer. The feel of Aika's tight silken walls surrounding his member was almost too much to bear. He pounded into her, slapping his balls off her ass as she bit his neck, drawing blood.

"Oh Kami...Aika...harder!" Starrk cried out. Aika licked his neck before biting down again. As she did so she raked her nails down his back, leaving scratch marks and making him cry out in pleasure. It didn't take long for Aika to cum again. As her orgasm faded once again Starrk gripped her waist and flipped them over so that Aika was on top riding him. Gripping his shoulders, Aika lifted her body before impaling herself on his member sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. She continued to ride him until she got a small smirk on her face. She raised herself up once more and flipped herself around so that she was facing away from him before settling herself onto his member once again beginning to ride him.

"Ahhh...Aika!" Starrk shouted at the change in angle. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting up to meet her downward motions.

"Oh...fff...fuck..." Aika called out. Their movements became more frenzied as they both fought for their release.

"Sh...shit!" Starrk yelled. Taking a firm grip on his girlfriend's waist, he sat up pushing her forward onto her hands and knees never pulling out of her. He pounded into her tight heat relentlessly until he could no longer take it. Aika's silken walls clamping down once again onto his throbbing member sent him over the edge, making them both cry out.

"STARRK!" Aika cried.

"AIKA!" Starrk shouted as he slammed into her spilling his seed deep inside her. Aika sat up against her lover's chest as they rode out their orgasms together. As they came down from their orgasmic high, Starrk grabbed Aika by the chin turning her head so that their lips met once more. They broke apart after a moment panting for breath.

"I love you, Aika Hayashi-Jiruga." Starrk said as his breathing tried to return to normal.

"I love you, too, Coyote Starrk." Aika replied. Starrk wrapped his arms around his love and held her tight against his chest as he pulled her with him down onto the bear skin rug. As they cuddled together, Starrk's limp member slipped out of Aika making her moan at the loss. Starrk chuckled lightly as he reached up onto the couch and pulled the throw blanket over them. Pulling Aika tighter to him, he lay back down and they both fell asleep within minutes.

Chad and Ritsuko arrived at his apartment not long after leaving the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin drove them back so Ritsuko wouldn't have to walk that far. Chad opened the back door of Isshin's car and got out before turning to look at Ritsuko. Isshin was turned in his seat looking at the brunette.

"Thanks, Uncle Isshin." Ritsuko said as she slid out of the car, keeping the blanket wrapped around her against the cold night air. As she stepped away she stumbled a little causing Chad to instinctively grab her to keep her from falling.

"You okay, Rits?" Chad asked. Ritsuko smiled at him weakly.

"Yeah, just a little light headed." she stated. Chad wrapped the blanket around her tighter as he easily swept the tiny brunette into his arms.

"Thanks for the ride, Isshin-san." he said as he looked back at the raven haired driver.

"No problem. Rits, I want you to take it easy for a few days and if something doesn't feel right I want to see you right away." Isshin stated.

"Yes, Uncle Isshin." Ritsuko said with a sigh.

"Get her upstairs out of the cold, Chad. Make sure she gets some rest." Isshin said.

"I will. Good night." Chad said. He straightened up and used his hip to shut the car door as he turned to go up the steps to his apartment. Just as he reached the door he glanced back to see Isshin wave as he pulled away, doing a U-turn and going back the way he came. Chad quickly opened his door and went in, using his foot to kick the door shut behind him. He gently placed the brunette on the couch before going to the kitchen to get her a cup of hot cocoa. While he was gone, Ritsuko unwrapped herself from the blanket and stood up on slightly wobbly legs.

"Chad? I'm gonna use the bathroom, okay?" she called out.

"Yeah." Chad replied from the other room. Ritsuko made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to come up to temperature while stripping out of her bloody, ripped clothes. She felt bad that there was blood on Ichigo's lounge pants and Chad's firemen's shirt got ripped. She took the clothes and threw them in the hamper before stepping under the hot spray. The water stung her face as it ran over her black eye and split lip. She leaned her head against the shower stall, letting her tears mingle with the hot water as it fell. Wrapping her arms around herself she winced in pain. Dropping her gaze to her arms, she could see bruises in the shape of Yylfordt's hands from where he had held her down. Shaking the memory away she reached for the bottle of coconut shampoo on the shelf by her head. Squeezing out a small amount she lathered up her hair, scrubbing it clean. When she was finished she looked around for any bodywash to use. Seeing only Chad's AXE Dark Temptation body wash, she poured more shampoo in her hand, working it into a lather before cleaning her body. When she was clean, she rinsed off, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair as well. She grabbed the bottle of conditioner from next to the shampoo and quickly ran it through her hair before rinsing that out as well. Deeming herself clean enough, she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large fluffy dark purple towel around herself. As she was drying off she heard a knock on the bathroom door, making her jump.

"Rits? It's Chad. I...brought you some clothes." Chad said through the door. Ritsuko went to the door and slowly opened it. Chad handed her a pair of his blue plaid boxers and a plain black t-shirt.

"Thanks." Ritsuko said with a smile as she took the clothes. Chad smiled back as he stepped away, going back downstairs to give her time to get dressed. Ten minutes later, she was downstairs wearing his clothes. The t-shirt was extremely large on her and the boxers didn't quite fit, but Ritsuko rolled the waist band down a little so they sat comfortably on her slender hips without falling off. She sat on the couch and curled her legs up under her. Chad appeared a few minutes later wearing dark red lounge pants and no shirt carrying two cups of hot cocoa. He handed one to Ritsuko before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks, Chad." Ritsuko said quietly.

"I figured it would help calm you." Chad replied thinking she was talking about the hot cocoa.

"No...I mean...thanks for coming back for me." Ritsuko tried again. Chad turned a little to look at her, placing his cup on the stand next to him.

"I love you. Nothing can stop me from coming back to you." he said in his usual quiet way. Ritsuko looked up to meet his gaze before leaning over to kiss him softly. Chad gently kissed her back, keeping in mind her split lip. Pulling away he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He looked at her to see she had dropped her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes and she was quiet. As he opened his mouth to say something, Ritsuko spoke.

"Chad, I've...been thinking...in the car and while in the shower...if you still want me too, I'll move in with you." she said softly. Chad's eyes went wide as he continued to look at her.

"Of course I still want you to." Chad stated. Ritsuko let out a small yawn as she snuggled in closer to the big man's warmth.

"I'm feeling a little tired...and sore." she mumbled as she closed her eyes. Chad chuckled lightly at her.

"Come on then. Lets get you settled into bed." he said. He stood up, reaching down to pull Ritsuko to her feet before leading her towards his bedroom. Chad walked in first and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Chad pulled the blankets down and waited for the brunette to climb in. She scooted over to the side as he covered her up. He turned to walk away when she spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko asked. Chad stopped in his tracks as he turned back to face her.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch so you can have the bed." he stated. Ritsuko sat up in the bed hurriedly.

"No! We've been through this before, Chad. Besides, I don't want to be alone." she admitted. Chad slowly went back to the bed to stand in front of her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Please don't leave me alone tonight." Ritsuko pleaded.

"Alright." Chad agreed as he slid into the bed next to her. As soon as his head hit the pillow Ritsuko moved closer and laid her head on his naked chest. Chad wrapped his arm around her protectively after turning out the lights.

"Good night, Chad-kins." Ritsuko said sleepily.

"Nite, Rits." Chad replied. Ritsuko closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Chad's heart beat, lulling her to sleep. Chad watched as the steady rise and fall of his girlfriend's chest signalled she was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on top of the head.

"Trust me, Ritsuko. I will never let anyone hurt you again." he said into the night. The next morning they found themselves on their way to Aika and Starrk's place. Starrk had called an hour earlier and invited them both for breakfast. Soon they made it to their house and Ritsuko opened the door so she and Chad could enter.

"We're here!" Ritsuko called out as she removed her shoes, Chad doing the same. A few moments later Starrk came out of the kitchen wearing a blue apron with white ruffles that said 'Too Lazy To Cook, Ask Someone Else'. He was holding a spatula in his hand with a big grin on his face.

"Come on in. It's almost done." Starrk told them. He took their jackets and laid them on the back of the couch before leading them into the kitchen where Aika was busy tending to something in the oven.

"Smells good, Ai-chan. Whatcha making this time?" Ritsuko asked over her sister's shoulder.

"Nnoi's egg and cheese muffins with green peppers and sausage." Aika replied. Just then Ritsuko's stomach growled. Aika straightened up and looked at Ritsuko.

"Sounds like the baby agrees." she smirked as she patted her stomach.

"Stop it, Ai!" Ritsuko giggled playfully slapping her hand away.

"Come on, Ai. We still got stuff to do." Starrk gently reminded his girlfriend with a grin.

"Okay, okay." Aika laughed.

"Need any help?" Ritsuko asked.

"Not really but feel free to make something if you want." Starrk said going back to stirring the fried potatoes and flipping the bacon. Ritsuko simply nodded as she raided the cupboards, fridge and pantry. Chad helped her carry the stuff to the counter.

"Thanks, Chad." Ritsuko smiled at him.

"Anything I can do?" Chad asked. Ritsuko went to the fridge once more and pulled out a bag of oranges, handing them to him before giving him a juicer and large pitcher.

"Wanna make some orange juice?" she asked.

"Sure." Chad answered as he moved to stand by the open counter space by Starrk. He set to work cutting the fruit in half and squeezing out the fresh orange juice. Ritsuko got started with her own ingredients. Starrk glanced over at Ritsuko and Aika curiously.

"What are you making, Rits?" he asked.

"Cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing." Rits said. They were quickly finished and she popped them into the oven.

"Done, Rits." Chad said looking over at her. Ritsuko took the pitcher from Chad and set it on the table in the dining room. Just before everything was done, the four of them set the table. Soon a buzzer sounded throughout the kitchen, alerting them the stuff in the oven was done. Aika and Ritsuko pulled the egg muffins and cinnamon rolls out of the oven placing them on the counter to cool for a few minutes. Deeming them cool enough the girls put them on plates and took them into the dining room. Starrk and Chad followed behind them with the rest of the food. They had just sat down to eat when two voices called out.

"Yo, where's everyone at?" a familiar voice yelled.

"In the dining room!" Aika called back. Everyone watched as Grimmjow and Ichigo walked in.

"Just in time for breakfast." Ichigo stated with a smile as he sat down at the table. Grimmjow moved to sit next to him as Aika put two plates in front of them.

"Good thing we made a lot of food, huh?" Ritsuko laughed out.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said as they dug into their food. As Ichigo and Grimmjow reached for a cinnamon roll Aika and Ritsuko's eyes were drawn to their bruised hands.

"What the hell happened to you?" they yelled, grabbing their wrists across the table. Grimmjow and Ichigo yanked their hands back and averted their eyes.

"We...uh...just got in a little fight. No big deal." Ichigo said vaguely.

"What? With each other?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Or was it a new kinky way to get all hot and bothered?" Aika said waggling her eyebrows with a smirk. Ichigo's face turned red as he sputtered incoherently.

"Fuck no! We beat the shit out of that little punk ass bitch Yylfordt." Grimmjow blurt out. Ichigo quickly whacked the bluenette on the back of his head while Aika and Ritsuko's eyes went wide.

"You what?" Ritsuko yelped.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" asked Starrk with slight concern. Chad had a small smile on his face but remained silent.

"Of course not! Shunsui arrested him...well after we were finished." Ichigo stated. Upon hearing the news Ritsuko slumped in her chair in relief, dropping her head so that her bangs were shadowing her eyes. Everyone looked over when Chad stood up and pulled her into his arms while whispering quietly to her. Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a knowing look as Aika and Starrk looked on. Aika stood up and went to her sister.

"Rits, honey? You okay?" she asked softly. Ritsuko turned her head to look at her. Aika could see tears falling down her face. Ritsuko simply nodded as she pulled away from Chad and went to Aika, who immediately wrapped her arms around her. Ichigo and Grimmjow got up from the table and went to their sisters, feeling guilty about upsetting Ritsuko.

"Rits, please don't cry." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked over at Aika to see a lone tear slip down her face as well.

"I's alright, Ai-chan, that mother fucker won't ever lay his filthy hands on her again." Grimmjow stated as he and Ichigo pulled the two brunettes into a group hug.

"You've got that right, Grimm." a voice said behind them, making them all turn around.

"Shunsui? What are you doing here?" asked Starrk.

"I came to see Rits and figured she'd be here." Shunsui replied. Ritsuko wiped at her eyes but did not leave the comfort of her sister and brothers.

"What did you need to see me for?" she asked warily.

"I thought you should know Yylfordt Granz confessed to the attack last night, and to an earlier one on you." Shunsui said.

"What will happen to him now?" Chad asked. Shunsui turned his attention to him.

"He goes to jail. And because the earlier attack was on a minor, he has a minimum of ten years in prison." he said.

"An attack on a minor?" said Starrk.

"Yylfordt stated he beat on Ritsuko when she was sixteen. That made him eighteen at the time. It's endangering the welfare of a child." Shunsui explained. Ritsuko slumped tiredly against Ichigo, who moved to sit her down at the table.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Aika asked from Grimmjow's arms. Shunsui smiled at Ritsuko.

"It means by the time he's ready for parole, Rits and Chad will have a whole houseful of kids." he deadpanned. Ritsuko's face turned bright red.

"Shunsui!" she yelped embarrassed. Shunsui chuckled as Chad just smirked from behind her. Everyone else burst out laughing at the brunette's expression before sitting back down at the table.

"Come on Shunsui, there's plenty of it. Sit and eat." Starrk stated.

"Thanks I don't mind if I do." Shunsui replied taking a seat next to Grimmjow. They all started laughing and joking while passing around the breakfast platters, now that they no longer had to worry about the blonde man who had hurt their Ritsuko.

"Umm…I need to tell you all something." Ritsuko started after a while as she looked at them.

"What is it, Rits?" asked Aika.

"I…uh…agreed to move in with Chad." Ritsuko continued. Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled.

"That's great! When you moving in?" asked Ichigo.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Chad said.

"I'm going to need help moving though." Ritsuko said thoughtfully.

"Sure Rits, we don't mind helpin ya move ur shit." Grimmjow told her.

"Thanks, Grimm." Ritsuko laughed out.

"At least it gets you out of that tiny ass box you call an apartment." Starrk commented.

"It's not that small!" Ritsuko defended.

"Chad's place is bigger than yours!" Aika exclaimed.

"He's bigger than me! He needs more space!" Ritsuko retorted.

"She's right you know. You're gonna need the extra room for the baby stuff." Shunsui piped up.

"We still have time before we need that stuff, right Rits?" Chad asked.

"Yes! I'm only a month and a half along. There's still at least seven months before we need anything." Ritsuko agreed.

"After we finish eating and get things cleared away, I'll go with you back to your place and help start packing." Aika said around a mouthful of toast.

"What's the point of doing that if I don't even know when I'm moving in yet?" asked Ritsuko.

"You're already gonna be staying there, so might as well move in later today." Grimmjow reasoned.

"Shunsui and I can hunt up some boxes for ya." Starrk offered. Ritsuko looked over at Chad beside her.

"Is tonight to soon to move in for you?" she asked.

"No, you can move in whenever you want." Chad replied in his usual quiet manner.

"Then its settled. Rits, you move in today!" Ichigo stated.

"Okay..." Ritsuko trailed off. Everyone quickly finished eating before clearing off the table. Ichigo and Grimmjow volunteered to do the dishes but Aika and Ritsuko protested, due to the bandages on their hands. The girls got to work and were finished with them in no time. Grabbing a light jacket, Aika tossed Ritsuko her own jacket before leaving the house. The four guys followed behind before going their separate ways. Starrk and Shunsui went to look for boxes, while Ichigo and Grimmjow went to tell Nnoitra the plan. Chad opted to stay with the two girls as they were both still nervous about being in the small apartment alone.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

"Ritsuko Yamamoto-Jiruga! How in Kami's name did you get all this shit in that tiny ass apartment?" Aika exclaimed as she looked around at all the boxes. Ritsuko shook her head.

"I don't have that much stuff, Ai." she retorted.

"Not that much? You, Rits, are a pack rat with a hoarding problem!" Aika yelped. Ritsuko planted her hands on her hips and glared at her sister.

"I do not have a hoarding problem!" she stated. Just then Grimmjow and Ichigo walked in.

"I agree with Ai-chan. You are most definitely a pack rat, Rits." Ichigo said.

"Grimm!" Ritsuko yelled as the other two ganged up on her.

"Naw she aint a pack rat or a fucking hoarder." Grimmjow said, coming to Ritsuko's rescue. Aika raised a brow at the bluenette.

"She isn't?" she said in disbelief. Grimmjow shook his head.

"She's a damn severe collector." he replied.

"UGH!" Ritsuko cried as she threw her hands up into the air before going to find Chad. As she walked away she could hear the sound of their laughter behind her. Shaking her head once more, she went downstairs and out the door to the street where Chad was removing the last of her stuff from Grimmjow's 2000 Ford Lightning. It was bright ice blue with black panther decals down the sides. Chad turned after taking the last box out of the truck and set it on the ground upon seeing her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ai, Grimm and Ichi are picking on me about all my stuff. They called me a pack rat." Ritsuko pouted.

"You're not a pack rat. You just have too much stuff for such a tiny apartment." Chad reasoned. He couldn't help how cute the brunette looked when she was pouting. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. She leaned in to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck until a sound from above interrupted them.

"Oi! Get a fucking room if you're gonna do that shit!" Grimmjow yelled out the window at them.

"You shouldn't be doing that in public, ya know!" Ichigo called out.

"Shut up, Ichi-berry and Grimm-kitty!" Ritsuko yelled back at them.

"Leave them alone, you two delinquents. It's not like Chad can really hurt her anyway." Aika chipped in, yanking the two guys out of the window. Ritsuko laid her head against Chad's chest as he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Come on, lets go inside." Chad said. Ritsuko stepped back so he could pick up the box once again. She followed behind Chad, pulling open the door so he could go in ahead of her. Once inside, Chad set the box on the floor by the other ones near the couch. It had taken most of the day, but they finally got Ritsuko moved out of her tiny apartment and into Chad's much bigger one.

"You sure you're gonna be able to fit all this in here?" Ichigo asked Chad.

"Yeah, whatever don't fit I can put in the basement for now." Chad replied as he plopped down onto the couch amid all the boxes.

"It's mostly my clothes! I do wear them you know!" Ritsuko defended. Grimmjow went over to where she was standing and lifted her shirt up, revealing her slightly rounded belly.

"Shit they ain't gonna fit ya for long, Rits." he stated with a grin. Aika and Ichigo burst out laughing at her expression. Ritsuko slapped his hands away.

"Grimm..." she whined, pulling her shirt back into place. Grimmjow simply smirked at her as he stepped away. Chad reached up and pulled the huffing brunette into his lap.

"Don't listen to him, Rits. You're not that big." he said trying to appease her.

"Yet..." Aika trailed off. Ritsuko turned to her and stuck her tongue out.

"Didn't you say you had to meet Starrk?" she asked. Aika glanced up at the clock.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet him twenty minutes ago!" she cursed. Grimmjow put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ai. Me and berry will drop you off." he stated.

"Thanks, Grimm." Aika replied. She grabbed her panda backpack off the coffee table and quickly hugged Rits before kissing her on the cheek.

"See ya later, Ai-chan." Ritsuko said.

"Sorry but I gotta go." Aika apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Call me later, okay?" Ritsuko said.

"Definitely. Bye, Chad. Take care of her, huh?" Aika said as she walked towards the door.

"You have my word, Aika." Chad promised. Aika nodded as she went out the door, followed by Grimmjow and Ichigo after they kissed Ritsuko on the head. Chad turned to the brunette on his lap.

"Lets get you unpacked, alright?" he asked.

"Yup, the sooner the better. All the boxes lying around is driving me nuts." Ritsuko agreed. Chad gave out a throaty laugh as the woman in his lap stood up. He stood up before grabbing a box labeled 'clothes' and heading upstairs to the bedrooms. He walked past his room and went into the empty one.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko asked him, stopping by the door to his room.

"Putting your stuff in your room?" Chad said, eyebrow raised. Ritsuko laughed lightly as she opened the door to his room.

"We've been over this a million times already. I don't mind sharing your room...or your bed." she said. Chad gave her a smile before turning around and taking the box into their now shared room. After dropping the box onto the floor, Chad went to Ritsuko and kissed her full on the lips. She stood on tip-toe so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss, Ritsuko kicked the door shut before pushing Chad back onto his bed, both completely forgetting the rest of the boxes downstairs.

Three and a half months later Chad and Ritsuko were on their way to the Unohana Women's Clinic for Ritsuko's five month check-up. It didn't take long for them to get there and they went right in. Chad took up his usual seat in the corner while Ritsuko checked in.

"Hello, Ms. Yamamoto-Jiruga." Isane said.

"Hi, Isane." Ritsuko replied as she signed her name on the clipboard.

"Thanks. Retsu will be with you shortly." Isane said. Ritsuko simply nodded and moved to sit with Chad. Ten minutes later Retsu appeared in the doorway.

"Ritsuko?" she called out. Ritsuko and Chad stood up and went to her.

"Nice to see you both again. Follow me, please." Retsu said. She led them down a small hallway into a large room with what looked like a computer next to an examining table. Retsu went to a small cupboard and pulled out a hospital gown, handing it to the brunette.

"Put this on, please. I'll be right back." she said.

"Okay." Ritsuko replied. Retsu walked out, shutting the door behind her so Ritsuko could change.

"I take it she's doing another ultrasound?" Chad asked.

"Yup." Ritsuko said as she pulled her shirt off. Chad didn't bother to hide his eyes this time, as he was used to it already. A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door before it opened and Retsu walked in. Chad was helping Ritsuko up onto the table so she could lay down. Retsu took a white towel and placed some of it under the waistband of Ritsuko's pants before lifting the gown up to just under her breasts. She reached over and grabbed a small bottle of gel and squirted it onto her belly.

"Cold!" Ritsuko yelped. Retsu laughed.

"Sorry about that, Rits. Lets see how the little one is doing, shall we?" she said as she grabbed the wand and ran it over Ritsuko's now rounded belly.

"Yeah." Ritsuko agreed. Retsu moved the wand around to different areas on her belly, stopping in some places to take a picture or get a measurement.

"Everything looks good. Still only one fetus so you're not carrying twins." Retsu stated. Chad raised a brow at the brunette.

"Twins?" he said.

"Yes, there was concern that she could possibly have twins since they run on her mother's side of the family." Retsu explained.

"You never mention your real family." Chad stated. Ritsuko looked up into his brown eyes before quickly looking away again.

"It wasn't worth mentioning." she said so softly that Chad almost didn't hear it. Retsu continued taking the measurements while listening to the two's conversation. She felt bad for Ritsuko since she was the one who had done the physicals on both her and Aika after they were removed from their parents care. She knew what both girls had been through when they were younger and neither one would talk about it to anyone. After a few moments, Retsu stopped moving the wand across Ritsuko's belly and leaned forward to peer closer at the monitor in front of her. The movement did not go unnoticed by the two brunettes.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ritsuko asked in concern when Retsu said nothing. Chad scooted closer to Ritsuko and took her small hand into his much bigger one. After another minute, Retsu sat back and looked at them.

"Nothing is wrong. The baby is perfectly healthy." she said.

"Then what were you looking at?" asked Chad, staring at the doctor intently. Retsu simply smiled at them.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" she asked. Chad and Ritsuko looked at each other in surprise.

"You...you can see what it is?" Ritsuko said in disbelief.

"Yes, very clearly too I might add." Retsu replied.

"I would love to know. Chad?" Ritsuko said turning to her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter to me. As I said before, as long as its healthy that's all that matters." Chad told her. Ritsuko turned back to Retsu.

"Tell us, please." she said.

"Alright. Look here..." Retsu said as she turned the monitor towards the brunettes. She pointed out where the head, arms, belly and legs were.

"Chad look! It's our baby." Ritsuko said excitedly.

"That's so amazing." Chad said breathlessly. Retsu pointed her finger at a spot on the screen.

"See this here?" she asked looking back at them.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Ritsuko. Retsu gave them a smile.

"It's not an it, Ritsuko. She's a girl." she said.

"A...girl? Are you sure?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes, one hundred percent sure." Retsu confirmed. Ritsuko looked at Chad who had an unreadable expression on his face. Ritsuko became worried until he spoke.

"A girl? I'm gonna have a daughter..." Chad trailed off before meeting Ritsuko's eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her, brushing his lips softly against hers. Retsu shook her head at the couple before taking a small cloth and wiping the gel off her belly. Chad and Ritsuko broke apart and Ritsuko looked at the doctor.

"You're all done, Ritsuko. I'll set up your next appointment and call you later." Retsu stated as she finished cleaning the brunette off.

"Thank you. Dr. Unohana." Ritsuko said with a smile. Retsu simply nodded and stood up.

"Take it easy now. And congratulations." she said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Chad helped Ritsuko sit up so she could get dressed. Once she was dressed again, they left the room and walked out of the clinic, both still too stunned to speak. They walked towards Nnoitra's place, both knowing he'd want to be the first to know he was going to have a granddaughter. They walked in silence for a while before Ritsuko stopped dead in her tracks. Chad immediately went on alert.

"What's wrong, Rits?" he asked in concern.

"We have to figure out a name for her." Ritsuko stated as she caressed her belly.

"How are we gonna do that?" Chad asked. Ritsuko looked around at where they were and noticed they were near a bookstore.

"We could go in there and get a name book." she suggested. Chad looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Good idea." he agreed before taking her by the hand and dragging her into the store. Inside the bookstore they were met by Orihime Inoue, a friend of theirs.

"Ritsuko! Chad! What are you doing here? Oh my Kami! Rits, you're fat!" Orihime cried. Chad looked stunned at the red head. He didn't think Ritsuko would appreciate being called fat, knowing she was already having trouble with her clothes not fitting like they used to.

"I'm not fat, Orihime. I'm pregnant, remember?" Ritsuko said. Orihime got a confused look on her face for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I forgot..." she giggled. Ritsuko rolled her eyes and glanced at Chad.

"Orihime, we need a baby name book." she said.

"I know the perfect one for you!" Orihime cried before taking Ritsuko's hand and yanking her towards a corner of the store. Chad quickly followed behind in case his girlfriend needed to be rescued from the redhead. Stopping at one shelf in particular, Orihime stuck her finger against her lips and started to hum while scanning the titles.

"Aha! This one!" she cried as she pulled it off and handed it to Ritsuko, who looked at the title.

"_How To Pick The Perfect Name For Your Baby_?" Ritsuko read. Orihime nodded.

"A lot of people buy that one." she stated.

"We'll take it." Chad said, taking the book from Ritsuko. Orihime nodded and led them back to the front of the store to ring them up.

"That'll be eight hundred eleven yen.**(1)**" she said. Chad pulled out his wallet and paid for it, taking the book back.

"Thanks, Orihime." he said.

"You're welcome. Happy name hunting!" Orihime called out as they left the store. Once outside they hurried to Nnoitra's house to tell him the news. They went straight into Nnoitra's house without bothering to knock.

"Nnoi? Daddy where the hell are ya?" Ritsuko yelled obnoxiously. Nnoitra came out of the kitchen into the hall where his adopted daughter was yelling.

"Rits, what the hell are you yelling for?" Nnoitra asked upon seeing her. Ritsuko reached back and took Chad's hand.

"Nnoi, we're having a girl!" she exclaimed.

"A girl? Oh honey that's great!" Nnoitra stated as he pulled Ritsuko into a hug. "Have you told Aika yet?"

"Not yet. We wanted you to be the first to know, Nnoi." Ritsuko said.

"Why don't you give her a call while I order us some lunch." Nnoitra suggested. Just then Ritsuko's stomach let out a growl.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ritsuko blushed. Nnoitra placed his hand on the small swell of his daughter's stomach.

"I guess little sweetpea is getting hungry too." he said. Chad chuckled lightly as Ritsuko shook her head and moved off to find the phone. She went into the den where Nnoitra kept his office and plopped into the chair before picking up the blue phone and dialing Aika's number. The phone rang twice before the lazy drawl of Starrk's voice answered.

"_Yeah hello?" _he said.

_"Starrk, it's Rits. Is Ai-chan there?" _RItsuko asked.

"_Yeah just a minute. Ai, Rits wants ya!" _she could hear him yell. A few moments later she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

_"Hey, Rits. What's going on?"_ Aika asked when she answered the phone.

"_I'm at Nnoi's. Do you think you and Starrk can come over for lunch? I got something to tell you."_ Ritsuko said.

"_Sure we'll come. Ichigo and Grimm are here too. Want me to bring them with me?" _Aika asked.

"_Yeah, that'd be great."_ Ritsuko said.

"_Okay, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." _Aika replied before hanging up. Ritsuko shook her head and put the phone down before getting up and heading into the living room where Nnoitra and Chad were sitting.

"She's coming. Ichigo and Grimm are coming too." she said before sitting down on the couch next to Chad.

"We ordered pizza so it should be here by the time they get here." Chad said.

"Good, I'm starving." Ritsuko said as Chad gently rubbed her belly. Just under fifteen minutes later, Aika, Starrk, Ichigo and Grimmjow came into the house.

"Hey, Nnoi! We're here!" Ichigo called out.

"In the living room!" Nnoitra called back. After taking their shoes off they all moved to the living room where the others were. Aika went over to Ritsuko and sat down on the arm of the couch next to her.

"So...what do you gotta tell us?" she asked curiously.

"We went for my five month checkup today and we found out what we're having." Ritsuko replied.

" No shit? What ya havin? Boy or girl?" Grimmjow asked. Ritsuko looked to Chad before nudging him. Chad looked over at her before smiling and turning back to everyone else.

"We're having a girl." he said.

"A girl?" Aika squealed in delight before throwing her arms around her sister's neck happily.

"That's great! Congrats, Chad!" Ichigo said clapping the big man on the back.

"Wonderful, another demon like Ritsuko and Aika to cause terror." Grimmjow joked. Ritsuko and Aika turned to him and stuck out their tongues.

"Shup you!" they cried in unison.

"Hey, what are you looking at there?" asked Starrk, pointing to the book in Chad's hands.

"A baby name book. We just picked it up." Chad told him.

"Got any names picked out yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really. We just started looking." Ritsuko answered. Just then the doorbell rang and Nnoitra stood up.

"I'll get it. Probably lunch." he said. He went to the door and pulled it open, revealing a tall man with long black hair and wearing a green bandana.

"Hey, I'm from Shunpo Pizzaria." the man said. His name tag on his shirt said Ganju.

"That was fast as usual." Nnoitra commented.

"Yoruichi said it was top priority, sir." Ganju explained, handing him the pizzas. Nnoitra signed the charge slip and handed it back to the man.

"Tell Yoruichi I appreciate it." Nnoitra said.

"Yeah sure." Ganju agreed as he walked back to his black pickup with brown boar decals all over it and a bug deflector that said "Bonnie" in big pink letters. Nnoitra closed the door with his foot before walking back into the living room and continuing onto the dining room. Without a word, the others followed him into the room. Nnoitra sat the pizzas on the counter as Aika grabbed paper plates for everyone. Everyone grabbed a slice before sitting down. Ritsuko and Chad sat next to each other looking through the baby book once more.

"Do you have any names you like, Rits?" Aika asked, peering over her sister's shoulder.

"I kinda like Rica and Kaede." Ritsuko said.

"What about you, Chad?" asked Nnoitra.

"I like Ayame and Rio." Chad replied.

"What the fuck you picking out Spanish names for?" Grimmjow asked, slightly confused. Aika looked over at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Did you eat a big bowl of stupid this morning, Grimm? Chad is Mexican, dumbass." she stated. Grimmjow's face immediately held a red tint to it while he sputtered in embarrassment.

"Well for fuck's sake! I forgot, okay? Sorry, Chad." he apologized.

"No big deal, Grimmjow." Chad laughed. Ichigo shook his head and snatched the book out of Ritsuko's hands.

"Hey!" Ritsuko yelped. Ichigo simply ignored her as he looked through the book.

"Lets see..." he trailed off.

"Ichi, what are you doing?" asked Aika.

"Helping with names. How about Mizuki or Kaiya?" he suggested.

"Ewww no on Mizuki!" Ritsuko cried.

"Kaiya is pretty." Starrk said.

"What about Nozomi?" asked Grimmjow. Ritsuko snapped her head up and exchanged horrified glances with Aika before vehemently shaking her head.

"Never..." she stated firmly, causing Grimmjow, Starrk and Chad to look at her questioningly.

"Why ya say..." Starrk started but was cut off by Nnoitra shaking his head. The room went silent for a few moments until Ichigo spoke up.

"I found a pretty one!" Ichigo yelled, changing the subject fast.

"What is it?" asked Chad.

"Hoshi." Ichigo replied. Chad and Ritsuko looked at each other for a moment.

"I like it. Chad?" Ritsuko said.

"It's pretty. Put it on the list." Chad said. Nnoitra nodded and quickly wrote it down among the other names that were suggested. They continued to go through the book, writing down all the names they liked before going through it again and narrowing it down even more.

"Okay, so the names picked are: Rica, Kaede, Ayame, Rio, Kaiya, Hoshi, Rosalia, Aida, Rai, Adana, Abril and Romone." Nnoitra read off.

"Shit you got enough to pick from at least." Grimmjow said.

"Yup, and we still have four months to narrow it done even more." Ritsuko agreed. They chatted more about the baby as Ritsuko passed around the pictures Retsu Unohana had given them. Grimmjow stared at it for a few minutes.

"Kinda looks like an alien." he mused, turning the picture upside down.

"She does not!" Ritsuko laughed before smacking him upside the head.

"Fuck! That hurt, Rits!" the bluenette exclaimed. Ritsuko raised a brow at him and smirked.

"Be glad it was me and not Chad." she retorted. Grimmjow's eyes darted to the large man and gulped.

"Fuck that! I would have died." he stated, making everyone else laugh. He handed the photo to Aika who took it from him before sitting down next to Starrk. She studied it for a couple minutes before a giggle left her lips.

"I don't know, Grimm. It looks more like a teddy graham to me." Aika said, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she continued to stare at it.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko whined as she went to smack the brunette. Sensing it was coming, Aika ducked just in time for Ritsuko to miss.

"Haha you missed, Rits!" Aika laughed. Shaking her head, Ritsuko grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box and took a bite. They continued going over different baby names until Starrk spoke up.

"Umm...Ritsuko...can I ask something without you getting upset?" Starrk asked. Ritsuko looked over to meet his gaze.

"Go ahead. I don't get offended easily, you know that." she stated.

"I was just wondering if the baby is gonna...you know...have your's or Chad's last name." Starrk asked. Everyone waited holding their breath as they waited for the brunette and teal haired girl to answer. She looked to Chad before answering.

"Chad's of course! It is his child after all." she informed them. Chad got a big smile on his face before kissing Ritsuko lightly. He didn't linger long as her father and brothers were watching.

"That's cool." Starrk said.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting having a little Ritsuko Yasutora running around." Ichigo mused.

"I just pray that the baby doesn't get Rits' bloodlust along with Chad's strength..." Grimmjow stated.

"Hey! Aika has more bloodlust than I do!" Ritsuko defended.

"Shut up, Rits!" Aika retorted with a grin. After the pizza was gone, Aika and Ritsuko cleared the table and started the dishes. Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped in and pulled them away.

"We'll do the dishes, you girls just go sit down." Ichigo said.

"Just sit the fuck down. We got this." Grimmjow added as he and the strawberry pushed them back towards the dining room. Aika and Ritsuko sat back down with Chad, Starrk and Nnoi while Ichigo and Grimmjow washed the dishes. They could hear the two fighting and splashing water at each other. When they finished, Ichigo and Grimmjow rejoined the others, who had moved to the living room. They talked about the baby and how the upcoming fourth of July holiday was going to be really busy for Chad. After they had watched a movie and had dinner a few hours later, Ritsuko was laying up against Chad on the couch. She let out a yawn and kept nodding off.

"Chad I think you better take her home." Nnoitra stated as he watched his daughter trying to stifle yet another yawn.

"Home sounds like a good idea, Nnoi." Ritsuko muttered as she snuggled in closer to Chad.

"We have to get going too, Nnoi." Aika said as she and Starrk stood up.

"Okay, you boys going home or staying here tonight?" Nnoi asked, looking at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Think we might crash here for the night." Ichigo said.

"Alright. You know where your room is." Nnoi stated.

"Come on, Ritsuko. Time to go home." Chad said, gently shaking the sleepy brunette. Ritsuko sat up and looked at him.

"I'm up, I'm up." she mumbled. Chad got to his feet, pulling Ritsuko to hers as well. He helped wrap her coat around her as they left the house with Starrk and Aika. They walked back to Chad and Ritsuko's apartment laughing and joking about various things. Soon they reached the apartment and after Aika and Ritsuko exchanged hugs, Starrk led Aika away as Chad took his girlfriend into the house. Once inside she flopped back onto the couch, not bothering to take her coat off. Chad chuckled at the sight as he removed her jacket and went back to hang it up. On the way back, he was surprised to see the brunette and teal haired girl sound asleep on the couch. Shaking his head he went to her and lifted her up into his arms.

"Chad?" she said as she woke up a little.

"It's okay. Time for bed." Chad told her as he carried her to the bedroom.

"M'kay." Ritsuko mumbled sleepily as she lay her head against his chest. In the bedroom he gently sat her on the bed and helped her strip out of her clothes. Knowing she preferred his shirts, he dropped one of his fireman's shirts over her head.

"Hey!" Ritsuko giggled as she slipped the shirt over her head and crawled under the blankets. Chad quickly stripped down to a pair of white boxers with a red cross pattern on the front before shutting the light off and climbing into bed as well. As soon as he was laying down Ritsuko scooted closer and curled up into him, laying her head on his chest while he put an arm around her protectively. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as the motion lulled him into a deep sleep.

**A/N: (1) 811 Yen is equivalent to $10. ****Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

The morning light filtered into the bedroom as its rays lay across the bed. Chad opened his eyes and looked down at the brunette who was still laying curled up into him. He loved waking up at this time of day. It was the perfect opportunity to watch the woman he loved while she slept. Over the past five months her stomach had grown considerably and he loved her more with each passing day. He lay in bed and thought about all the ways his life had changed since the brunette and teal haired woman came into his life. He was lost in thought when he started to feel Ritsuko stirring. She opened her jade green eyes and lifted her head to look at him sleepily.

"Morning, Ritsuko." Chad said softly. Ritsuko said nothing as she gently kissed him on the lips and snuggled onto his chest. Chad chuckled at the action and he couldn't get over how well she fit with him. He wrapped his arm around her as he lazily trailed his fingers up and down her side. They laid in the silence for a while until Ritsuko spoke softly.

"Chad?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Chad said.

"What were your parents like?" Ritsuko asked him quietly. She had known Chad since they were fifteen but he never once mentioned his parents, or any family for that matter. Chad's hand froze in its ministrations for a minute before he let out a sigh and resumed.

"I don't really remember my parents. They died when I was young and my abuelo adopted me." he started.

"Your abuelo?" Ritsuko said confused. She was unfamiliar with the word.

"My grandfather, Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa." Chad clarified.

"How come I've never met him?" Ritsuko asked.

"He died before I moved back to Japan." Chad explained.

"Oh, I didn't know." Ritsuko said apologetically.

"Not many people do. What about you? You never talk about your real parents." Chad said quietly. Ritsuko remained quiet for a moment before moving off the man's chest and sitting up against the headboard.

"Aika's dad and my mother died when we were young. We lived across from each other for a long time, and when my mom died, Aika's mom moved in." Ritsuko started.

"She moved in?" Chad said.

"Nozomi ended up marrying my dad, Kin, when we were ten. Not long after they were married, they started hitting me and Aika." Ritsuko continued as her voice started to crack. Chad turned on his side to look at her.

"They hurt you?" he said in disbelief. Ritsuko simply nodded as she continued.

"One night Nozomi and Dad got in a fight and ended up taking it out on us; we were eleven then. We ended up at Isshin's clinic with severe injuries and he called the cops." Ritsuko finished, as tears began to slip silently down her cheeks.

"How did you get to the clinic?" Chad asked. If they were severely injured, how could two eleven year olds make it so far away on their own?

"Same as we always did. Nozomi or Dad would drive us to the nearest clinic and drop us off out front. We always found our way home after." Ritsuko said as she broke down into tears. She had not thought of that night in such a long time. The memory of the hatred in their parents eyes and the pain they inflicted upon them was too much to bear. As she completely broke down, Chad sat up and pulled her into his arms comforting her as best he could. Suddenly Ritsuko yanked back and her face held a look of surprise. Chad instantly went on alert.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly.

"She...kicked..." Ritsuko stated breathlessly as she met his eyes.

"She kicked?" Chad said uncertainly.

"Here, feel!" Ritsuko said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly.

"I don't feel any..." Chad trailed off as his eyes went wide and he dropped his gaze to her stomach.

"Did you feel it?" Ritsuko asked with a big smile on her face. Chad simply nodded as he looked up into her eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Ritsuko's eyes held a sparkle he had never seen before and she was practically glowing with happiness. They spent the rest of the morning together in bed, feeling the baby kick as they went over the list of baby names once more.

A few hours later, a knock sounded on the door. Ritsuko went to answer it carrying a laundry basketfull of wet clothes, setting it down before opening the door.

"Ichigo? Grimm? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see you and Chad." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, come on in. Chad's out back." Ritsuko said before turning around and picking the basket up once more.

"Oi! You ain't fucking supposed to be doin' that!" Grimmjow scolded as he stepped forward and took the basket out of her arms.

"It's just laundry. Its not that heavy." Ritsuko protested. Ichigo simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside, leaving Grimmjow to follow behind them.

"That's not the point, Rits. No heavy lifting. Unohana's orders." Ichigo said as they walked outside. Grimmjow sat the basket down near the clothesline so Ritsuko could hang the clothes up.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to the brunette who was reading an instruction manual.

"Trying to put this dresser together." Chad replied.

"Dresser? Don't you and Rits already have damn dressers?" Grimmjow asked. Ritsuko started laughing as she looked at the bluenette.

"Its for the baby, Grimm." she told him.

"Ah...I thought it looked rather small..." Ichigo stated. Chad looked over his shoulder at the strawberry, eyebrow raised.

"What...you know what? Never mind. What're you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Ai told us to come for lunch and we came to get your asses." Grimmjow said.

"Lunch? Oh I have too much to do here!" Ritsuko said as she went to pick up the basket so she could hang up the remainder. Grimmjow beat her to it and lifted it for her, holding it for her so she wouldn't have to bend over.

"You have to come! If we show up without you, Ai-chan will kill us." Ichigo deadpanned. As Ritsuko stretched to hang up the last shirt, Chad walked up to her.

"You could use a break, Rits. You've been going non-stop all morning." he said as he hung the shirt for her easily.

"But there's still so much to do before the baby comes." Ritsuko protested.

"We still have a little over three months. No big rush." Chad reasoned. "Just go and have fun."

"Wait a damn minute, Chad. Your ass is going too." Grimmjow informed him.

"Me? Why me?" Chad asked.

"Because you were invited too. Its a family get-together." Ichigo explained.

"Looks like we're both going." Ritsuko sighed as she went to go back inside. The three guys watched her go before following behind her. Once back inside they slipped their shoes on and went out the door. They all got into the truck, Grimmjow and Ritsuko up front with Ichigo and Chad riding in the back. Ritsuko had said she could ride in the back with Chad but all three firmly said no. Chad opened the door for her and helped her get in before shutting the door and climbing into the back alongside the strawberry. When they were all set they backed out and headed to Aika's. It only took them about five minutes to get there with the way Grimmjow drove, which had Ichigo cussing him out from the back. When they pulled up in front of Aika and Starrk's, Ichigo leapt out of the truck and yanked his lover's door open.

"What the hell, Grimm? Did you forget Ritsuko was in there?" he yelled.

"I had everything under control, berry. Just calm down." Grimmjow said, trying to calm the furious man. Chad easily slipped his leg over the side of the truck and jumped down before going to the cab and opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Chad." Ritsuko said with a smile as he helped her out and shut the door behind her. In front of them the door popped open and Aika stuck her head out.

"Bout time you got here! Get in here already!" she said before disappearing inside once more.

"We'd better get inside," Ichigo said as he stepped towards the house. Grimjow, Chad and Ritsuko headed into the house after the strawberry. Once inside, Ichigo and Grimmjow hurried into the living room while Chad waited with Ritsuko who was removing her shoes. When they were finished, they walked into the living room where it was rather dark. All of the curtains and blinds were pulled shut and there were no lights on either.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" asked Ritsuko as they entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" many voices yelled as the lights were clicked on. Ritsuko jumped as the voices startled her. She and Chad looked around only to see all of their friends and family were gathered in the living room smiling at them. Nnoitra, Shunsui, Shinji, Shuhei, Orihime, Kisuke, Renji, Yoruichi, and Isshin were all there, along with Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo and Grimmjow were opening the blinds and curtains to let in the light. The living room was decorated with pink and white streamers and a big "CONGRATULATIONS" banner hung on one wall. There were pink and white balloons tied everywhere and one corner of the room held many gifts. Ritsuko had tears in her eyes as she realized it was a baby shower for her and Chad.

"Thank you, guys," she cried as she flung herself into Aika's waiting arms. Starrk walked up to the silent Chad and shook his hand, noticing the tall brunette had a single tear in his eye. With a smile he clapped the man on the back and motioned for him to sit down. Aika led her sister over to the place of honor, which was a beige over-stuffed chair. Chad moved to sit on the arm of it next to her. Nnoitra moved over to his expectant daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"How's my little sweetpea doing?" he asked. Ritsuko smiled up at him, simply taking his hand and placing it over her large belly. He looked at her confused for a moment until he felt something bump his hand. His eyes went wide as they shot to her stomach then back up to her.

"Did she...just kick?" he asked. Ritsuko nodded.

"She has been all morning," she informed him.

"Oh cool! I wanna feel!" Shuhei shouted as he raced past Shinji to get to her. Nnoitra laughed and moved away so everyone else could get to her. Ritsuko was so happy she didn't even mind that Shinji laid his hand upon her belly. Once everyone had moved back to their seats Ritsuko's stomach let out a loud growl and she blushed.

"Guess my little sweetpea wants food," Nnoitra laughed. Aika stood up.

"Come on everyone. There's plenty of food in the dining room," she said. Chad helped Ritsuko get up out of the chair while Grimmjow and Ichigo laughed. She had sunk down into the soft cushion and couldn't get back up.

"Shup you two!" she laughed as Chad finally just picked her up and set her on her walked into the dining room behind the others where an extra table had been set up for all the food. There was pasta salad, taco dip, nacho chips, mexican layer dip, onigiri, dango, and three kinds of ramen. Sitting on the floor in a big cooler of ice were bottles of beer, soda, juice and tea. On the counter above it sat a large white cake with pink flowers. Written in light pink icing was "Baby Yasutora" on the top. Aika sat Ritsuko down at the table while Chad fixed her a plate of food. He piled on everything, not sure what she wanted.

"You do know eating for two is just a saying, right Chad?" Ritsuko said eyebrow raised as he set the plate in front of her. Aika gave her a bottle of Pepsi and sat down next to her with her own plate.

"I just thought you were hungry," Chad said with a slight blush on his face. Ritsuko shook her head and kissed his cheek as he sat down on the other side of her with his own plate.

"Silly boy," she said with a smile before digging into her food. Everyone laughed and joked around as they ate. When they were finished, Aika announced it was time for games and everyone moved back to the living room. Ritsuko resumed her place back in the overstuffed chair while Chad took up his place next to her. Aika came in with a blindfold and a bowl of uncooked rice, setting it on the floor next to Starrk.

"Rice? What kind of game is that?" Ichigo asked, peering into the bowl.

"Its not just rice. It has mini safety pins in it," Aika explained.

"I know this game! You get blindfolded then you have to try to pick out the safety pins from the rice!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Exactly," Aika agreed.

"That's it? Sounds fuckin' easy ta me," Grimmjow scoffed. Aika looked over at him with a smirk.

"Looks like you just volunteered, Grimm," she said. Grimmjow groaned but got up and moved to sit on the couch next to Starrk. Aika moved behind him and placed the blindfold over his eyes.

"Can you see anything, Grimm?" Rukia asked.

"Yea, blackness," Grimmjow retorted, making everyone laugh. Starrk bent down and picked up the bowl of rice, setting it on Grimmjow's lap.

"You have three minutes to get as many safety pins as possible," Aika told him, as she readied her stop watch. "Ready? Go!" Grimmjow reached his hand into the bowl and started feeling around. After a few moments he started laughing.

"Damn this is harder than it looks," he laughed. After his time was up, he took the blind fold off to reveal 4 safety pins. Starrk quickly wrote it down. Ichigo went next, followed by the others. Everyone managed to get at least two safety pins. Then it was Ritsuko's turn.

"Good luck, Rits," Chad said. Aika readied the watch again and told Ritsuko should could start. After her thrree minutes were up, she held 7 safety pins in her hand.

"How the hell ya do that?" Grimmjow asked when she announced her count.

"I've played it before," Ritsuko told him. Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

"So not fair!" he whined. Aika took her turn while Starrk kept time. When she was done she held 6 in her hand.

"I got 6," Aika said, holding them out to the others. Grimmjow simply shook his head. Since Ritsuko won that game she got to pick a prize out of the box Shinji held.

"What's the next game?" Shunsui asked curiously. Aika had just come out with two bowls, one empty and the other filled with cotton balls and a metal spoon.

"You get blindfolded and the bowl of cottonballs get set on your lap," Ritsuko explained. "The other bowl goes on your head."

"Right. Then you have to spoon as many cottonballs as you can into the bowl on your head," Aika added. "The one with the most wins." After explaining the game, everyone took their turn. Isshin had won the game and took a prize. They played a few more games then moved on to the gifts.

"Alright, Ritsuko. Gift time!" Starrk stated. Chad stood up behind the chair Ritsuko was sitting in to watch her open all the gifts. The first one to give her a gift was Shinji as it couldn't be wrapped. It was a giant pink teddy bear with a shiny purple bow on its head. Aika removed the bow and attached it to a paper plate. As Ritsuko opened the various gifts, Aika would take the bows and ribbons and attach them to the plate, before setting in on the brunette's head as a party hat. Orihime snapped many pictures of the girl as she opened her gifts and held them up. Grimmjow and Ichigo got them a baby swing, Renji and Rukia a pink diaper bag filled with clothes and Shunsui and Isshin bought them two big boxes of diapers and a box of wipes. Orihime gave them baby clothes while Shuhei gave them a soft pink baby blanket. Aika and Starrk got them a pink infant car seat. Kisuke and Yoruichi gave them a pink and white bassinette filled with bottles, bibs, spit cloths, teethers and various other things they would need to get started. They had added in a couple pacifiers but weren't sure if Ritsuko and Chad would want to use them or not. The last gift was from Nnoitra.

"Thanks everyone! I love it!" Ritsuko said. "Where's Nnoi and Shunsui?" Everyone looked around and noticed both raven haired men were missing. Aika smirked at Starrk, both knowing where the two men had gone. A few minutes later, they reappeared.

"Close your eyes, you two," Shunsui called out, referring to Chad and Ritsuko. They hurriedly closed their eyes as they were told.

"It's okay! They're closed!" Aika yelled. Shunsui and Nnoitra came back into the room and stopped right in front of the couple.

"Okay you can open them," Nnoitra said. Ritsuko and Chad opened their eyes and looked in front of them. There stood the most beautiful white crib they had ever seen. Instantly tears sprang to Ritsuko's eyes.

"Daddy its beautiful!" she cried. Nnoitra bent down so his daughter could hug him. "I love it!"

"Took me a bit but I made it myself," Nnoitra told her.

"Thanks, Nnoi," Chad said. Nnoitra hugged the brunette after straightening back up from Ritsuko.

"No problem, Chad," Nnoitra said. Once all the gifts were opened, they went back into the dining room where they sat down and had cake and ice cream. They chatted more about the baby and how bad the fires in the area have been lately. They enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day until it started getting late. As they had snacked on the various foods during the afternoon, none of them were very hungry and didn't bother with dinner. They began to filter out of the house going their separate ways, leaving only Ichigo, Grimmjow, Chad and Ritsuko with Aika and Starrk.

"How are we going to get all this home?" Ritsuko asked looking at all the stuff in Aika's living room.

"We'll bring it over in the morning," Ichigo said. "It's too late tonight."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Chad said. He looked over at Ritsuko as she let out a yawn. "Better get her home."

"Come on, I'll take you," Grimmjow said. Chad nodded and walked over to where Ritsuko was sitting on the couch next to Aika. They looked up as he approached.

"Grimmjow's gonna give us a lift home," he said.

"Okay," Ritsuko replied, as Chad helped her to her feet. Aika stood up and gave her a hug.

"Geeze you get much bigger and only Chad'll be able to hug you," she said.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko whined as she returned the hug. Starrk simply kissed her on the forehead as he snickered. They all said good night and piled into the bluenette's truck. Ichigo and Chad again sat in the back so Ritsuko would be safe and warm up front. In no time at all, they arrived at Chad's apartment with Ichigo yelling about Grimmjow's driving habits once again. He and Chad jumped out of the truck to the pavement. Ichigo opened the door and helped Ritsuko out before giving her a hug.

"Aika's right. You're getting huge!" Ichigo said. Ritsuko's mouth dropped open and she slapped him on the arm.

"Love you too, Ichi-berry," she said. The strawberry laughed as he got into the truck. He waved goodbye out the window as Grimmjow drove away, blaring the horn loudly. The two brunettes went into the house and shut the door behind them. Later that night, Ritsuko wandered into the kitchen intent on getting a glass of milk. She opened the fridge and let out a sigh.

"Dammit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as he came in behind her. Ritsuko shut the door and turned to face him.

"I wanted a glass of milk but we're out," she said. "Guess I'm going to the store." Chad shook his head.

"You can't walk that far and its too late at night. I'll go," he said before walking back out of the room to dress his feet.

"Are you sure? Its not like its a big deal," Ritsuko said following behind him.

"Its fine, Rits. I can get you some milk," Chad replied as he finished tying his shoes and straightened up. Ritsuko leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then I'll do the dishes from this morning while you're gone," she said.

"Don't over do it," Chad reminded before throwing on his dark denim jacket and heading out the door. Before he shut it he turned back to Ritsuko who was standing in the doorway.

"Hurry back," Ritsuko said.

"Lock that door. I've got my key with me," Chad told her.

"I will," Ritsuko replied. Chad nodded and waited while she shut the door. He didn't leave until he heard the click of the lock being engaged.

Half an hour later he was back with a gallon of milk in hand. He wanted to get back to the woman he loved as soon as possible. Ever since the attack a few months back he worried about leaving her alone. Upon unlocking the door and opening it the sound of music met his ears. Not thinking much of it since Ritsuko always had music playing while she did chores, he took his shoes off and went into the living room. Not finding his love there, he proceeded to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Ritsuko was wiping down the counters in nothing but a lime green spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black boy shorts. She was swaying her hips and singing along to the song What's My Name? by Rihanna. She didn't notice him come into the room and he leaned against the door jamb just watching her. Chad watched her as she turned towards him with dishtowel in hand. She looked up in him surprise before a smile appeared on her face.

"_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out, thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on you bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_," she sang out softly while swaying her hips and coming towards him. He could feel himself getting hard from just the lust filled look in her eyes. She sashayed up to him, swinging her hips sexily before stopping right in front of him. She looked up into his eyes and Chad thought she was going to kiss him. He got a surprised look on his face when she dropped the dishtowel to the floor and kneeled on it. The sound of his zipper being pulled down gained his attention.

"Rits wha...?" Chad started to say but the feel of her hand inside his pants encircling his semi-hard member made his words die in his throat. She pulled him free of the confines of his jeans and the feel of the cool air hitting his swollen member made him hiss. Ritsuko bent her head forward and placed soft kisses on the mushroom head before swirling her tongue around the shaft, running it along the vein underneath. Chad moaned slightly as she continued her ministrations.

"Gah!" he cried out when she engulfed her hot mouth around his throbbing length. She started to bob her head up and down, taking him as deep as possible at times. Chad threw his head back as he tangled his hands in her brunette and teal locks. While she caressed his length with her mouth, she ran her hands up his thighs to the button holding his jeans together. She undid his pants and slid them down off his hips, stopping long enough to release him from her mouth to pull him free of his boxers. Chad involuntarily bucked his hips forward when she took him back into her mouth. The feel of her hot mouth upon him was making him see stars. He knew if he didn't make her stop he would cum into her mouth.

"Rit...suko..." he moaned. She released her hold on his member with an audible pop. He reached down and easily lifted her to her feet. Once she was on her feet she ran her hands up and down his solid chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Releasing the last button she slid his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She ran her fingers lightly up his flat stomach to his chest. Chad bent down to capture her lips with his.

"Mhmm...Chad..." Ritsuko moaned against his mouth. Chad swept her up into his arms before stepping out of the clothing pooled around his ankles. He carried her over to the table and set her down gently, removing her shorts before getting on his knees in front of her. She lay back on the table as he placed her legs on either side of his head and began to kiss at her shaven mound. He carefully inserted one finger, working it in and out gently as he lapped at her sensitive nub.

"Ngh...Ch...Chad..." Ritsuko moaned out. She sat up a little and sunk her hands into his soft brown hair, tugging now and then. The familiar feeling of heat pooling in her groin and building like a fire in the pit of her stomach made her arch up.

"So...close..." she panted out. Chad continued undeterred until she cried out with the force of her orgasm, coating him with her juices. Chad wiped his face on his arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Chad licked her bottom lip asking for entry which the brunette and teal haired girl granted by parting her lips. Chad darted the tip of his tongue against hers, enticing her to join in the sensual dance. There was no need to fight for dominance as Ritsuko always relented to him. As they kissed, Chad ran his hands up her tank top, cupping her breasts and pinching her taut nipples. As he fondled her under her shirt she broke the kiss and threw her head back. Chad stood up, removing his hands from her shirt and yanking it off over her head, adding it to the growing pile on the floor. He picked her up off the table and set her on her feet. She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him back towards a chair. Once his legs hit against it, he quickly sat down. Ritsuko moved up to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Chad moved forward a bit, taking one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it gently while his other hand massaged and squeezed her other breast. When the pleasure got to be too much, Ritsuko maneuvered herself over his member.

"Gah Ritsuko!" Chad yelped when the brunette suddenly speared herself onto his pulsing cock. The look on his face made the girl smile as she began to move up and down along his shaft. Slowly she brought herself up until only the head of his member was inside her before slamming back down again. Adding a little wiggle to her hips, she did it again, making Chad almost lose his mind. No matter how many times they had done this, Ritsuko always felt as good as the first time. She moved against him, kissing his forehead, his lips, down to his neck, latching onto his neck and biting at it. She had found that, like her, Chad liked to be bitten during sex. She wrapped her legs around the chair as Chad's hands moved from her waist to cup her ass. He moved her up and down, creating a delicious friction that would soon bring them both a release.

"Harder...Chad," Ritsuko panted. Chad began to pound into her lightly, keeping in mind the child she carried.

"Rits...so tight..." he moaned.

"Fuck me...gah ngh..." the brunette and teal haired girl cried. She threw her head back as she felt herself growing close, signalling to Chad she was near. Chad leaned forward and latched onto her neck, biting down and drawing blood. The feel of Chad's teeth on her flesh drove her over the edge and she came hard.

"CHAD!" she cried out as the force of her orgasm engulfed her, making her silken walls clamp down on him. The feel of her clenching around him and her shaking in his arms made him release his seed, her silken walls milking him for all that he had to offer.

"RITSUKO!" he cried out as his orgasm engulfed him. As they began to come down from their orgasm induced high, they looked into each other's eyes with a smile. Chad pressed his lips gently to her lips, in a loving, slow manner. He lifted her up slightly, allowing his now softening member to slip out of her.

"Ohhh..." she moaned as she felt him slip out. He chuckled a little as he pulled her close to him. Settling her against him, he stood up and picked her up bridal style once again. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed before climbing in next to her. She immediately moved to lay her head on his chest and he placed his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip.

"Good night, Chad-kins," Ritsuko said as she kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

"'Night, Rits," Chad replied. "I love you." Ritsuko smiled as she snuggled closer.

"I know," she said before dropping off to sleep. Chad kissed her on the head gently as he closed his eyes. With a smile on his face he fell fast asleep.

**A/N: ****Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

A few days later Chad had to report to the station house for duty. Chad drove Grimmjow's truck to the station before Ritsuko returned it. They had borrowed it to bring the baby stuff home and the station house was on the way. Chad pulled up in front of the station only to see Fire Chief Kenpachi Zaraki and Fire Lieutenant Uryuu Ishida standing out front. He shut the truck off and got out, heading over to Ritsuko's side and opening the door.

"Good afternoon, Sergeant Yasutora!" Kenpachi called out. Chad rolled his eyes making Ritsuko giggle before throwing his hand up in greeting to the raven haired man. He helped the brown and teal haired girl out of the truck while Kenpachi and Uryuu looked on. Chad stepped back away from Ritsuko so she could get out before shutting the door. Kenpachi and Uryuu were smiling when they first saw the girl with Chad. Their eyes went wide, however, when the girl moved to stand next to him.

"_She's pregnant!_" they thought as they looked at each other in shock. Their attention went back to the couple when the sound of a truck door shutting brought them out of their thoughts. They looked over at them in time to see Chad lean in and kiss the girl on the lips.

"I'll see you in a couple days," Chad said after pulling back. "I love you." Ritsuko smiled up at him.

"I know," she said. "Please be careful." Chad leaned in and kissed her once more before she started the truck once again. With a small wave she drove away while Chad watched her go. After she was out of sight, he headed over to the two men who were staring at him intently.

"That your woman?" Kenpachi asked as the brunette stopped in front of them.

"Yea, Ritsuko Yamamoto-Jiruga," Chad replied. Kenpachi cocked his head to the side.

"She's pretty," he stated. "How far along is she?" Chad thought for a moment.

"About six months now," he replied. Uryuu clapped the brunette on the shoulder.

"Didn't know you had it in ya," he said. Chad glanced down at the raven haired man.

"There's a lot you don't know," he deadpanned before pulling out of the smaller man's touch. He nodded to Kenpachi before disappearing inside the station. Exchanging glances, the two raven haired men followed behind him.

Two days later and Chad had had enough. Ever since Ritsuko had dropped him off, Uryuu just wouldn't leave him alone. He was constantly following him around, asking questions about the girl and how they met. For the most part he just ignored him and tried to stay away from him. Chad was thanking any god that was listening that his shift was almost over. Ritsuko would be coming in about half an hour to pick him up. Grimmjow was letting her use the truck so she wouldn't have to walk that far.

"Your girlfriend picking you up?" asked Uryuu as he came up to the tall brunette.

"Yea," Chad replied simply. He kept looking at the clock wishing it would move faster.

"Where did you meet her?" Uryuu asked, trying to get information once again. Chad let out a sigh.

"We've been friends for a long time," he answered. Uryuu pushed his glasses up once more.

"You know you're going to have to marry her," he said. "Otherwise the kid will be a bastard." Chad whirled around on the smaller man with rage in his eyes.

"What did you say?" he growled. Seeing the look on the taller man's face had Uryuu backing away with his hands up in surrender.

"Take it easy big guy," he said. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Don't ever say that about my child again," Chad growled as he reached forward. Uryuu kept backing up until his back hit the side of the building.

"Chad, no don't!" Uryuu yelped. "Let me go!" The sound of the raven's cries washed through the building, gaining Kenpachi's attention. He hurried out of the station only to see Chad holding his fire lieutenant up against the building by his throat.

"Chad! Let him go!" Kenpachi yelled as he ran towards them. Just as he took off running another Ikkaku, another fireman, came out.

"Shit!" he cursed as he ran after the chief. Kenpachi grabbed Chad around the waist, trying to pull him off the other man. Ikkaku ran up between Chad and Uryuu trying to pry Chad's death grip off of Uryuu's throat.

"Let him go!" Kenpachi yelled. "Release him!" As he and Ikkaku worked to separate the two men, none of them noticed Ritsuko pulling up. Her eyes were drawn to the commotion in front of the station house.

"Chad you're gonna kill him!" Ikkaku yelled. Ritsuko froze upon seeing the scene in front of her. Her heart began racing as memories flooded her mind.

**Flashback**

_Aika and Ritsuko were running through the apartment heading outside to play. As they ran past the coffee table, Ritsuko accidentally knocked over her father's bottle of beer. The girls froze upon hearing the glass break on the tiled floor. Kin, Ritsuko's father, stood up out of his chair and growled._

_"You little bitch! Look what you did!" he yelled. Aika and Ritsuko started to back away from the man as he advanced on them. _

_"It was an...accident, Kin!" Aika cried. Kin's eyes grew wide before backhanding the pigtailed brunette across the face, knocking her to the floor._

_"I told you to call me Daddy!" Kin yelled. Aika was laying unmoving on the floor beside Ritsuko. The teal and brown haired girl was shaking in fear but the sight of her stepsister on the ground made her bold. She ran towards her father and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. _

_"Leave Ai-chan alone!" she growled. Kin yelped as her foot connected with his leg. Shaking in anger, he grabbed the girl by the throat and lifted her off the ground so she was dangling in the air. _

_"Daddy stop it!" Ritsuko cried as she tried to pull his hands away from her neck. "You're hurting me!" The more she struggled against him the more he squeezed tighter. Kin continued to squeeze, cutting off her air supply until the girl went limp. When she no longer fought against him, he threw her to the floor next to Aika before stepping over their now limp bodies and walking out to the nearest bar."_

**End Flashback**

Tears poured down her face as she began to shake uncontrollably in the truck. She couldn't shake the fear that had come over her upon seeing Chad choking the raven haired man. As she stared at them, Chad and Uryuu vanished and all she could see in their place were Kin and herself. Shaking the image away, she tore away from the station as fast as she could, unnoticed by the four men. Kenpachi and Ikkaku finally managed to pull the large man off the raven. Ikkaku was busy tending to Uryuu while Kenpachi was trying to calm Chad down. Another fireman, Yumichika walked out talking on his Samsung Rant.

"Please send an officer to the fire station. There is an ugly display of violence out front," he said before snapping his cell shut. Soon the sound of a police siren was heard coming at them. They all looked over in time to see two police cars pull up in front of the fire house. The doors opened and Officers Kuchiki and Kyoraku stepped out. Looking the scene over they stopped in their tracks. Kenpachi had Chad sitting on the ground in a headlock, holding him still. Across the driveway, Ikkaku and Yumichika were tending to Uryuu who was still fighting to catch his breath.

"I'll take the big guy," Shunsui said after a moment as he headed over to Chad and Kenpachi. Byakuya simply nodded as he walked over to where Uyuu was sitting on the ground. Ikkaku was holding an oxygen mask over his face, helping him to breathe.

"What happened here?" Byakuya asked, looking down at the men. Uryuu pulled the mask away from his face before answering.

"I said the wrong thing and made him mad," the raven explained. "After that he attacked me." Byakuya nodded and wrote down the man's statement while Shunsui was talking to Chad.

"What the hell is going on, Chad?" Shunsui asked after Kenpachi let him go. Chad was silent for a moment before looking up into the man's eyes.

"Ritsuko dropped me off two days ago and Uryuu saw her. He started bugging me about who she was, asking all kinds of questions," Chad said. Shunsui wrote it down in his notepad.

"Go on," he said encouragingly. Chad let out a sigh but continued.

"I was waiting for Rits to pick me up and he said I needed to marry her otherwise the baby would be a bastard," Chad explained. "I guess I lost it." Shunsui shook his head.

"You know I'm going to have to arrest you," he said sadly. Chad hung his head.

"I know," he said as Kenpachi helped him to his feet. He turned around and placed his hands behind his back as Shunsui placed the handcuffs on him. They walked towards the car and Shunsui opened it. Chad ducked his head down before turning to Kenpachi.

"Tell Ritsuko to go home when she gets here." he said. Kenpachi nodded.

"I'll take care of her," he replied. "I think you should take a few days off."

"Yes, Chief," Chad said as he slid into the back of the car. Uryuu was on his feet standing with Ikkaku and Yumichika looking on at the sight ahead of them.

"What's gonna happen to Chad?" asked Ikkaku.

"He's under arrest for assault," Byakuya stated, looking at Uryuu. "I'll need you to make a statement downtown."

"Of course," Uryuu said. Byakuya flipped his notebook shut and led the raven to his own cruiser. Opening the door, he let him slide in before shutting the door. Byakuya turned to look at Shunsui who was just climbing into his own car. With a simple nod, Shunsui shut his door and drove away. Byakuya looked over at the station house to see Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi watching him. Saying nothing, he climbed into his car and followed after Shunsui.

Meanwhile, Ritsuko was back at home running around the apartment. She was busy packing up her father's seabag he used when he was in the military. She was still shaking as the thought of Chad hurting the raven haired man plagued her mind. She finished packing the bag and dragged it down the stairs and across the floor, before dragging it out to the truck. As quickly as possible, she maneuvered it into the back before going back inside the found one of her notebooks and grabbing a pen, quickly wrote a note for Chad. Having finished it, she tore it out and left it on the table. Half an hour later she had most of her things packed and sitting in the truck. Taking one last glance at the home she had shared with the brunette she climbed into the truck. A sob escaped her throat as she put the truck in gear and headed for her sister's place. It didn't take long to arrive at Aika and Starrk's place. She jumped out of the truck and ran into the house, not bothering to knock first. With tears in her eyes, she didn't notice Starrk until she bumped into him. He grabbed hold of her to steady her but as soon as he did, she started thrashing against him.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"Rits its me Starrk!" Starrk cried, trying to calm her down. He had no idea what was going on but he didn't want her to hurt herself. He pulled her tight against him and murmured soft comforting words in her ear.

"Ah...Kami!" Ritsuko cried as she began to sink to the floor. Starrk lifted her into his arms easily and brought her over to the couch. Realizing she was safe, she clung to him tightly.

"Shh...its alright. What happened?" he asked as he sat down with the girl on his lap. Ritsuko looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Where's...Ai?" she asked.

"She's not here, honey," Starrk replied. He could feel her shaking in his arms as she laid her head against his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he let the brunette and teal haired girl lay against him. An hour later Aika came into the house.

"Starrk I'm home!" she called out before appearing in the living room. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing her sister in her lover's arms. Starrk put his finger up to his lips.

"Shh...I think she's asleep," he said. Aika nodded and moved as quietly as possible to sit next to him.

"What's going on?" she whispered. Starrk turned to her with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know. She came in crying and bumped into me," he said. "When I grabbed her she began to hit me and kept screaming." Aika's eyes went wide.

"What was she screaming?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Let me go. That's all she said," Starrk said."What would make her do that?" Aika looked at her sister and sighed.

"Remember when I told you Rits and I haven't had the best life growing up?" she started.

"Yea I remember," Starrk replied.

"The reason Rits and I were put in Isshin's care was because our parents beat us alot," Aika said. "The last time they almost killed us."

"They what?" Starrk yelped before quickly glancing down at Ritsuko who was beginning to stir.

"How about I make some tea and I'll explain it?" Aika suggested as she stood up. Starrk followed suit, turning to place Ritsuko down gently on the couch. Aika covered her with a soft blanket, which the brunette and teal haired girl snuggled into. Starrk placed his arm around Aika and pulled her close.

"How about that tea?" he said. They went into the kitchen and Starrk leaned against the counter while Aika filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove. She looked over at the tall brunette who was waiting patiently for her to start. She shook her head before sitting down at the table; Starrk joined her a moment later.

"My mother, Nozomi married Ritsuko's dad, Kin, after her mother died. My dad had been already been dead for a while," Aika started. Starrk nodded. He knew that already but he wasn't going to say anything. Aika, like Ritsuko, never spoke of their real family. He only knew about the time from when they were adopted by Nnoitra when they were 11 years old.

**Flashback**

_"The dark black car raced through the unlit streets as fast as it could go. It blew through all the red lights and stop signs until it reached a familiar white building with a house attached. The back door flew open and two small bodies were thrown out carelessly. The door slammed shut before the car gunned its engine and raced away once more. The noise caught the attention of Old Man Yamamoto and he hurried to his window. He just caught a glimpse of the car as it raced away. Looking back at the clinic, he saw the lifeless bodies of two small girls laying on the sidewalk. Throwing his robe on, he ran out the door and across the street, followed by his room mate Chojiro. They gasped in shock at the sight in front of them. Both girls had multiple injuries and were bleeding heavily. _

_"Stay with them," Yamamoto said before running into the clinic. He didn't bother to wait for Chojiro's simple nod before disappearing inside. A few minutes later he was back out with Isshin in tow. As soon as the raven haired man saw the two girls his heart fell._

_"Oh no...,"he said. "Ritsuko! Aika!" He dropped to his knees beside the girls and quickly checked them._

_"Are they still breathing?" asked Chojiro in concern. _

_"Yes, lets get them inside. Quickly!" Isshin commanded. He picked Aika up into his arms gingerly while Chojiro did the same with Ritsuko. Since Yamamoto had a cane he wouldn't be able to carry the little brown and teal haired girl. They raced inside the clinic, putting both girls down on the beds. Yamamoto and Chojiro went out into the hall to get out of Isshin's way. Three hours later, well after midnight, Isshin emerged from the room looking completely exhausted. _

_"Well?" Yamamoto demanded. Isshin leaned against the wall and slid to the floor._

_"They have multiple broken bones, concussions, a couple stab wounds and what looks like cigarette burns on their stomachs," Isshin said. Chojiro and Yamamoto gasped. Who would do such a thing to two little girls? _

_"Will they survive?" Chojiro asked._

_"Yes, but I can't look the other way anymore," Isshin said, as tears flowed down his face. "Next time they will die." Yamamoto looked down at the raven._

_"This has happened before?" he wanted to know. Isshin nodded._

_"Too many times to count. Everytime I fix them up, they disappear as soon as they're conscious," he replied. "I'm calling Shunsui."_

**End Flashback**

Tears flowed freely down Aika's face as she told her boyfriend about what had happened. Starrk hugged her tightly to him as she shook with the memory. After a minute she pulled away.

"Isshin stayed with us through the night and after we woke up he told us our parents had been arrested," she continued.

"Is that when Nnoitra adopted you?" asked Starrk. Aika shook her head lightly.

"No, we were only 10 when that happened. Nnoi didn't adopt us for another year," she explained.

"What happened to you before that? You didn't go back to your parents?" Starrk asked.

"After our parents were arrested, the courts stripped them of their rights. Isshin was at the hearing and told the judge he wanted to foster us," Aika said.

"So that's why you lived with Isshin for a year," Starrk mused. Aika nodded.

"Shunsui told Nnoi about us and he came right over to Isshin's to meet us. A year later, we became his daughters," she soft sound of footsteps coming towards them made them swing their attention to the doorway. Ritsuko walked into the kitchen, looking at both of them hesitantly. Aika stood up and opened her arms wide. Needing no further encouragement, Ritsuko crossed the floor and threw herself into her sister's waiting arms as a sob tore from her throat once again.

"Rits honey, what's wrong?" Aika asked pulling back from her sister.

"Can...I move in with you for a while?" Ritsuko asked.

"Of course you can! But why?" asked Starrk. Ritsuko looked away.

"I can't go back home," she said in almost a whisper.

"Why not? What about Chad?" asked Aika, moving to sit down as she placed Ritsuko in a chair as well. The upset girl choked back a sob at the mention of Chad.

"I went to the station house to pick him up and I found him outside," she started. "He had a raven haired men pinned up against the wall by his throat." Aika and Starrk's eyes went wide before they exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" Starrk asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes! A big man named Kenpachi kept yelling at Chad to let him go," Ritsuko said. "I can't go home." Aika pulled her into a hug while Starrk moved to hug them both.

"You can stay here as long as you like," he said.

"Thank you," Ritsuko said.

"Anytime," Starrk replied. After a few moments, Aika led Ritsuko upstairs to her room while Starrk went out to the truck to collect her things.

Across town, Chad was sitting in a holding cell with a few other people. A tall man with a mustache wearing black sunglasses came up to him and announced he was Tetsuzaemon Iba, trying to pick a fight with him. When Chad turned his attention to him, the man cowered back away from him, along with the other cell mates. Shunsui came down to the cell, stopping in front of the door as he pulled out his keys.

"Come on, Chad," he said. Chad moved away from the bars he was leaning against and walked over to the raven haired man.

"Shunsui?" Chad said questioningly. Shunsui pulled the door open after unlocking it.

"You're getting out of here," he replied. "Uryuu dropped the chargers." Chad looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything. He followed Shunsui out of the cell room into the main lobby. He was shocked to see Uryuu standing there waiting. As soon as he saw the brunette he tensed up, but made himself relax and walk up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said back there," Uryuu started. "It was stupid and I really didn't mean anything by it." Chad watched as the raven haired man pushed his glasses up on his nose nervously. Blowing out a breath he stepped towards him.

"I'm...sorry too. I overreacted and I regret hurting you," he apologized. Uryuu stuck his hand out to him.

"No hard feelings?" he asked. Chad stared at his hand for a moment before taking it lightly in his.

"No hard feelings," he replied as he shook his hand. Dropping his hand, Uryuu stepped back.

"I have to go back on duty. Kenpachi wants you to go home," he said before turning and walking out the door. Chad didn't get a chance to say anything in response as he left him standing there. Shunsui walked up to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home," he said.

"Thanks," Chad replied. Shunsui put his hat back on his head and walked out the door with the brunette right behind him. They climbed into his cruiser once again, this time Chad sat up front. They rode in silence until they reached Chad's apartment. They sat quietly for a few minutes until Shunsui spoke up.

"I know you love Ritsuko and want to protect her, but you need to learn to keep your cool," he said gently. "Otherwise you'll lose her."

"I do love her," Chad replied. "It would kill me if I lost her." Shunsui placed his hand on Chad's arm, making the brunette look into his eyes.

"Now go on. She's probably worried sick," Shunsui said. Chad nodded and climbed out of the car, turning back to the brunette inside.

"Thanks. Good night," he said.

"Night," Shunsui said before Chad closed the door. With a small wave he drove off into the night. Chad looked up at his apartment only to see all the lights were off.

"_Maybe she's in bed already,"_ he thought to himself. He hurried up the stairs and unlocked the door. He threw the lights on as he entered only to find stuff littering the floor and some things were missing.

"Rits? Ritsuko!" Chad shouted, worried that someone had broken in. He ran from the living room to their bedroom upstairs. Throwing open the door he noticed the bed was still made and her dresser drawers were pulled out, empty. Starting to panic, he ran back downstairs, checking every room as he went. He went into the kitchen last hoping he was wrong. He threw the light on and his eyes immediately went to the folded piece of paper in the middle of the table. Carefully he picked it up and read "_Chad"_ on the front in Ritsuko's neat handwriting. A feeling of dread came over him as he gingerly unfolded the paper and began to read.

_"I saw what happened at the station. I can't be with someone as violent as my father, sorry. Goodbye.- Ritsuko." _At the realization that Ritsuko really was gone, Chad let the note slip out of his hand as he dropped to his knees on the floor. Putting his head in his hands, he let out a sob as tears started to flow down his face.

**A/N: ****Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

Chad was sitting in his room looking out at the moon as it hung brightly in the sky. He was feeling miserable about the breakup with Ritsuko and he was feeling lost. He loved the brunette with all his heart and he had hoped to be with her forever. She still refused to marry him and now because of the fight she left him It had been almost a week since she left. No matter how much he tried to push her out of his mind he just couldn't. She meant way too much to him to just let her go like that. As he stared up at the moon in the late night sky, he started singing along to the radio that was playing behind him.

"_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back, I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand you're all I have, you're all I have. At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself talking to the moooon. Try to get to yooou in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon." _he sang out. _  
_"_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town. They say I've gone mad. Yeah, I've gone mad. But they don't know what I know cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back, they're talking back. " _he continued to sing.

"_At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself talking to the moooon. Try to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon."_ he sang as he got up and walked out to his balcony.

"_Do you ever hear me calling? Cause every night I'm talking to the moon still trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side  
talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon. I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away." _he sang as he looked in the direction of Aika's house, where Ritsuko had moved to. As the song finished, Chad let out a small growl before turning and going back inside. He went downstairs to his kitchen and went through a door that led to his basement. Feeling frustrated and angry, Chad went into his basement where he accidentally knocked an old chair over. Growling, he picked it up and threw it against the wall, shattering it into many pieces. Pissing him off even further, he picked up another chair and threw it against the wall, shattering it next to the other one. Chad continued to throw things and punch the wall as his heart was breaking. Meanwhile up on the street Grimmjow and Ichigo were walking to Aika's to see Ritsuko. As they came closer to Chad's apartment they could hear things being broken and Chad yelling and swearing. Never hearing anything quite like it before, they raced into his place to find out what the hell was going on.

"Where is he?" asked Grimmjow as they burst through the door. They didn't see him anywhere as they ran through the house.

"Basement!" Ichigo shouted as it registered in his mind that the noise was coming from beneath them. Ichigo raced into the kitchen followed by the bluenette and down the stairs through the open basement door. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the bottom at the sight before them. Chad's basement was a mess. There were broken chairs against the wall, broken glass on the floor and a knocked over table in the middle of the room. The walls had various indents where Chad had hit them. Looking over at Chad, they noticed his hands were covered in blood from his broken and bruised fists. Just as Chad went to hit the wall again, Grimmjow shouted at the brunette.

"Oi! Knock it the fuck off!" Grimmjow shouted as he ran to the big man. Chad glanced at him quickly as his right fist connected with the cement wall.

"Dammit, knock it off!" Ichigo yelled as he ran at the man. Grimmjow jumped on his back as Ichigo grabbed his right arm, trying to keep him from hitting the wall and injuring himself any further. Not registering that Ichigo had a hold of him he threw his arm forward, slamming the strawberry into the wall. When the sound of Ichigo's groaning met his ears, Chad froze. His eyes went wide at the sight of his best friend dazed against the wall. Grimmjow jumped down off of Chad and ran to him.

"Ichi are you alright?" Grimmjow asked as he knelt by his lover. Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. He didn't throw me that hard." he replied.

"Ichi...go...I...I..." Chad trailed off as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. Grimmjow looked over at Chad, surprised to see the man cradling his head in the middle of the floor.

"What the fuck's your problem?" he yelled. Ichigo shook his head as he placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder and stood up. Shakily, he walked over to where Chad was and knelt in front of him.

"I've never seen you like this. What is wrong?" he asked as he gently pulled the brunette's hands away from his face.

"Rits...Ritsuko left me..." Chad stated. Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at him in shock.

"She what? But why?" Grimmjow asked as he moved to stand next to Ichigo. They knew Ritsuko moved out of the apartment but they assumed it was because of a simple fight between the two. Ritsuko refused to tell them what was going on and neither would Aika or Starrk. Even Nnoitra had no idea why she suddenly moved out in the middle of the afternoon. But they knew she was a stubborn woman and figured things would work out on their own.

"She saw me at the station choking Uryuu, the Fire Lieutenant," Chad replied. "I got arrested and when I came home all I found was a note."

"A...note? What did it say?" Ichigo asked.

"It said she saw the fight and she couldn't be with someone as violent as her father," Chad said.

"Well fuck, have you even tried talking to her?" Grimmjow asked. Chad shook his head sadly.

"No I haven't talked to her since before getting arrested," Chad replied. "I don't even know what to say to her."

"You need to tell her what happened. Make her understand," Ichigo said as he tended to the brunette's bloody and bruised hands.  
"Exactly what did happen to make you choke that damn guy?" Grimmjow wanted to know. He sat down on the bottom step with his arms resting on his knees while looking at the brunette.

"Uryuu...saw Ritsuko and started asking questions. Just before my shift was over he said I needed to marry Rits or the baby would be a bastard," Chad explained. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"He said wha?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief. Grimmjow let out a low growl.

"I woulda tried to kill him too," he growled.

"What am I supposed to do? I love her," Chad said soflty.

"We know you love her. Try talking to her; see what she says," Ichigo stated.

"Just give her some time to calm the fuck down. She'll come around eventually," Grimmjow added. Ichigo looked Chad's hand over.

"Lets get upstairs. You have some glass in your hand," he said gently. Chad stood up, pulling Ichigo to his feet as well before the trio moved upstairs into the apartment. Ichigo sat Chad at the table while Grimmjow ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Ever since he met the large brunette through Ichigo, he had learned he doesn't like to go to the doctor for anything. He had even seen the man sew up his own arm after having it sliced open so he he always kept a well stocked first aid kit around. He brought it out of the bathroom and set in on the table opening it for him.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he looked up from cleaning the blood off Chad's hands. He grabbed a pair of black tweezers from the kit and carefully began to pull out the shards of glass. Grimmjow flinched everytime one was removed but Chad acted like he didn't even feel it. Ichigo finished removing the glass and bandaged up his hands.

"Anything broken?" Grimmjow asked.

"No just pretty well bruised from the looks of it," Ichigo replied.

"Thansk, Ichigo," Chad said. Ichigo stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem," he said. Grimmjow looked over at the brunette.

"So what the fuck ya gonna do?" he asked. Chad looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo before dropping his head down.

"Maybe I'll try...calling her?" he said uncertainly. Grimmjow got up and walked over to him, smacking him upside the head.

"Don't try. Call her!" he growled, handing the brunette his cell phone off the counter. Chad looked at him in surprise as he took the phone.

"Umm...now?" he asked.

"You better do it now. The longer you wait the worse it'll be," Ichigo replied.

"Okay I'll call," Chad agreed. "I just hope she talks to me."

"Don't worry bout it. Rits ain't the type to refuse to talk to ya just cause she's mad," Grimmjow assured. "Come on, berry." He took Ichigo by the hand and led him out of the room. They paused by the door and waited while Chad dialed the phone.

"_**Starrk? It's Chad. Can I speak to Ritsuko?"**_ Chad asked. Seeing that he had indeed called, Grimmjow and Ichigo left the apartment quietly.

The phone started to ring and Starrk got up off the couch he had been sleeping on to answer it.

"_**Hello?"**_ he said.

"_**Starrk? It's Chad. Can I speak to Ritsuko?" **_Chad asked.

"_**Since I was napping, I guess," **_Starrk replied.

"_**Thank you,"**_ Chad replied as he blew out a sigh of relief. He could hear the sound of Starrk's footsteps as he carried the phone through the house. From the sound of the footsteps becoming muted he knew Starrk had headed upstairs. The whole downstairs was hardwood floor and tile. Soon he could hear the sound of knocking on a door.

"Rits? The phone's for you," Starrk said through the door. The sound of footsteps were heard before the door was opened.

"Who is it?" Ritsuko asked. Starrk looked her right in the eyes.

"Its Chad," he said. "Just hear him out, okay?" Ritsuko stared at the brunette in front of her before letting out a sigh.

"Fine," she said, taking the phone and going back into her room, shutting the door behind her. She waited until she heard Starrk move away from the door and go back downstairs before moving to her bed and sitting on it.

"_**Hello?"**_ she said tiredly.

"_**Rits I miss you and I need to talk to you,"**_ Chad said.

"_**About what?"**_ Ritsuko said defensively.

"_**What happened at the station house," **_Chad replied.

"_**I saw what happened, Chad! You almost killed someone,"**_ Ritsuko retorted.

"_**I wasn't trying to kill him, Rits," **_Chad said.

_**"It didn't look that way to me,"**_ Ritsuko stated.

_**"Well it wasn't,"**_ Chad said.

_**"Then enlighten me, Chad. What exactly was it?"**_ Ritsuko said.

_**"I was waiting for you to come get me when Uryuu started talking to me,"**_ Chad started again.

_**"What did he say?" **_Ritsuko asked.

_**"He was asking about you and said I needed to marry you," **_Chad replied.

_**"So you choked him because he said we should get married?"**_ Ritsuko asked incredulously.

_**"No! He called the baby a bastard!" **_Chad growled.

_**"She's not a bastard! She has both her parents!"**_ Ritsuko cried, placing her hand over her swollen belly.

_**"I know but we aren't together, are we?" **_Chad shot out, getting upset with the situation.

_**"Who's fault is that? I told you about my father and my home life!"**_ Ritsuko shot back. _**"Did you think seeing that wouldn't scare the hell out of me?"**_

_**"I wasn't thinking! You know I'd never hurt you!" **_Chad yelled. _**"I love you, Rits!"**_

_**"I know you do! But I can't get the image of my father choking me out of my head," **_Ritsuko said as she started to cry.

_**"Please don't cry, Rits. I never meant to frighten you," **_Chad said, calming down. Ritsuko said nothing but Chad could hear her crying softly. He felt awful for making the woman he loved cry. He had sworn to himself when she had broken up with Yylfordt that she would never have to cry again. He sat holding the phone just listening to the brunette and teal haired girl cry all alone.

_**"Rits? Can I...come see you?" **_Chad asked hopefully. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

_**"Not right now. I...need some time, okay?" **_Ritsuko replied.

_**"I love you, Ritsuko," **_the brunette said once again.

_**"I know...,"**_ Ritsuko replied before the line went dead. Chad just sat there until a beeping noise met his ears. With a sigh he snapped the cell phone shut and let it slip from his fingers to the floor. Tears stung his eyes as he hung his head. He had screwed up...big time.

Ritsuko dropped the phone before laying on her side and crying into her pillow. Loud racking sobs tore from her throat and shook her body. She laid not moving on the bed until she was all cried out. Reaching out to her nightstand she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes before sitting up.

"_What am I gonna do?"_ she thought to herself with her head in her hands. Getting up off the bed she crossed the room to her dresser, picking up a picture of her and Chad after they first met before sitting back on the bed. She stared at the picture for a few minutes, remembering when it had been taken. She had been 15 when she first met the brunette. They had all gone to spend the day at the beach together. Chad was running away from Ritsuko who was chasing after him laughing. She caught up to him and jumped him from behind, knocking him down into the sand. Ichigo and Aika were laughing at the pair. Ritsuko had sat up from where she landed on the brunette but stayed sitting on his back laughing. Ichigo had called out to them and when they looked over at him, Aika brought up her camera and snapped a picture. Ritsuko moved back on the bed so she was sitting up against the headboard. She gently stoked her finger along the glass over Chad's face as she closed her eyes. She had so many memories of the good times they had together. She started giggling as she remembered the first time Chad took her fishing.

**Flashback**

_"Ritsuko was walking across the bridge with Chad carrying a fishing pole. They were heading to the riverbank so they could catch some fish. _

_"So why are you taking me fishing again?" Ritsuko asked. _

_"Ichigo told me you've never done it," Chad replied. He took her by the hand and led her down the still wet grass to the riverbank. Once at the edge, Chad laid out a blanket onto the ground and sat down, pulling Ritsuko next to him. _

_"So what do I do?" the brunette and teal haired girl asked. Chad opened his black tacklebox and pulled out a small blue and white container. Ritsuko watched him curiously as he opened it. She shrank back from him when he pulled out a long nightcrawler. _

_"Put this on your hook," Chad said, trying to hand it to her._

_"Eewww! I am NOT touching that!" Ritsuko cried. Chad laughed as he leaned closer and dangled it in front of her. _

_"Aww...come on. It don't bite," he laughed. _

_"Gross, Chad!" Ritsuko laughed as she pushed him away. Chuckling he reached down and picked up her pole, quickly setting the worm on the hook. He stood up, pulling Ritsuko to her feet as well. _

_"Come here," he said. Ritsuko moved to stand next to him as he handed her the pole. He got behind her and wrapped his hand over hers while placing his other hand on her hip gently. _

_"What are you doing?" Ritsuko asked._

_"Showing you how to cast out," Chad replied with a slight blush on his face. He explained to her how to do it before helping her. He pulled her arm up so the pole was over her shoulder before throwing it forward, releasing the line into the water. _

_"Cool," Ritsuko breathed. Chad let out a light chuckle as he moved away to fix up his own pole. When he was done he easily cast out his line into the water. They both sat back down on the blanket watching the clouds reflected in the water and enjoying each other's company. Half an hour later, Ritsuko's pole tipped down. Ritsuko looked at it curiously, not sure if it had really moved. Chad caught her staring intently at it and watched it until it tipped again._

_"You got a fish! Reel it in!" Chad yelped as he jumped to his feet. Ritsuko grabbed up her pole and clambered to her feet, trying to reel in the line like he showed her. _

_"Help me, Chad!" she yelled. Chad came up behind her like before and helped her pull in the line. After twenty minutes, they pulled in a 10 pound koi. _

_"Nice catch!" Chad exclaimed, as he took it off the hook. Ritsuko's face held a large smile as she looked the fish over. Chad held it up before setting it back in the river. _

_"I caught a fish!" Ritsuko yelled. Chad smiled at her as he put the pole down. Ritsuko jumped into his arms, throwing her own arms around his neck happily. Chad's face turned bright red as the girl in his arms laughed. _

**End Flashback**

Ritsuko smiled as she remembered how much the tall teen had blushed that day. They had spent the rest of the morning skipping rocks before having a picnic lunch. Later that night, they sat together and watched the fireworks explode over head with the many couples that loitered along the bank. It wasn't long after that they had played truth or dare with Ichigo and his then girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki. Ritsuko smiled as she remembered how nervous Chad was when Rukia dared him to kiss her. The look on his face was priceless. He turned bright red as his eyes went wide and he just stared at her. Ritsuko watched him waiting to see if he was gonna kiss her or not. When he finally moved closer to kiss her Ritsuko sat completely still, until she finally felt his lips upon her own. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel until he pulled away. They both turned bright red when Ichigo let out a shrill whistle and Rukia cheered. Two years later it was the place Chad held her close while she cried over her breakup with Yylfordt Granz. It had been just before Christmas and she had been standing on the bridge crying when Chad found her. Chad sat down in the snow and pulled her onto his lap, giving her both comfort and warmth without saying a word. Lost in her thoughts, Ritsuko suddenly remembered the time she helped Chad learn to slow dance for their Senior Prom. They did it late at night so the others wouldn't find out.

**Flashback**

_"Chad was waiting on the bridge for the brunette and teal haired girl to meet him. Senior Prom was a week away and Ritsuko had agreed to teach him how to slow dance. He looked up at the sounds of footsteps approaching. Ritsuko was coming towards him carrying a portable stereo and some CD's. _

_"Hi, Chad," she called out. Chad moved away from the rail he had been leaning on to meet her. _

_"Hey," he returned. He reached out and took the stereo from her before they headed off the bridge down to the riverbank. _

_"You ready?" Ritsuko asked. _

_"Yea," Chad replied. Ritsuko nodded and turned the stereo on, placing a CD inside and pressing play. The soft sounds of a waltz started to play. She looked over at the tall brunette with a smile and moved into his arms. He tentatively placed one hand on her tiny waist while he held her other one in his. _

_"Remember its 1-2-3, 1-2-3," Ritsuko said softly. Chad nodded and allowed Ritsuko to start him off. After a few minutes Ritsuko let go of his hand and encircled her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer. _

_"Rits...wha?" Chad yelped. _

_"This is how you'll be dancing with Orihime," Ritsuko explained. "I dance with Ulquiorra like this." Chad's face held a slight red tint to it but he was thankful it was almost too dark to notice. They danced contentedly together through the remainder of the CD until it was over. Seeing that it was rather late, Chad walked Ritsuko back to her house. When they got there Nnoitra was waiting for them. _

_"Thanks for bringin' my brat home," Nnoitra said. _

_"No problem, Nnoi," Chad replied. Ritsuko leaned up and kissed the tall teen on the cheek. _

_"Thanks for the dance, Chad-kins," she said before darting inside the house. Nnoitra smiled at the boy before following his daughter inside. Chad's hand went up to his cheek where she had kissed him absent-mindedly. In a daze he walked back the way he came, towards his own home. _

**End Flashback**

She was brought out of her thoughts when the baby kicked her. Her eyes popped open and she placed her hand lovingly on her stomach.

"What am I gonna do about your daddy, little one?" she said softly. The baby kicked twice more, making Ritsuko laugh. She rubbed her hand up and down her stomach as she thought about everything Chad had said to her on the phone. She knew he loved her and would never hurt her. He really wasn't a violent person. She looked at the picture in her hand once more, tracing Chad's face with her finger with a smile. Going back over everything in her head once more, her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my Kami...I think I love Chad," she stated.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, Rits! It'll be fun!" Aika tried. She was currently trying to convince her adoptive sister and best friend to go out to karaoke later that night. It had been a month since the brunette and teal haired girl broke up with Chad. Ritsuko started to pull back into herself and hardly smiled at all anymore.

"I don't know, Ai-chan," Ritsuko sighed. "I don't really feel like going out."

"We can make a day of it! Manicures and go clothes shopping for a new outfit for tonight," Aika said. Ritsuko looked at the pig tail wearing brunette and sighed.

"You aren't going to give up on this, are you?" she said.

"Very good, young grasshopper." Aika laughed. Ritsuko stared at the brunette for a moment before relenting.

"Fine. I'll go to karaoke with you." she agreed. "But if Chad shows up I'm leaving."

"Okay. Lets get ready to go." Aika replied. "I'm gonna go tell Starrk."

"Alright, I'll be right down after I get changed." Ritsuko said. Aika nodded and left the brunette and teal haired girl's bedroom going downstairs to find her boyfriend. Ritsuko let out a sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed looking at her dresser.

"Guess I've got no choice." she stated before getting up once more and crossing the room. She pulled some clothes out of her dresser and placed them on the bed while she stripped out of the over sized t-shirt that belonged to Chad. When she had packed her things and moved to Aika's she didn't notice she had packed some of Chad's clothes as well. She couldn't bring herself to throw them away or give them back; they still smelled like him. After taking the shirt off she dropped it onto her bed before pulling off her leggings. She quickly slipped on the lime green tank top before putting on the denim maternity shorts. At seven months along, she still looked pretty damn good. Adding just a touch of mascara and eyeliner, she looked at herself in the mirror behind her door before sighing and going downstairs. Aika and Starrk were waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Looking good, Rits." Starrk said as she came into the room.

"Thanks, Starrk." Ritsuko replied. Aika stood up with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea." Ritsuko said.

"You girls have fun. I have...other things to tend to." Starrk said before getting up and heading out of the room. Ritsuko stared after him curiously as he slipped his shoes on and left the house. She turned her attention to Aika who simply shrugged before leaving the room to get her own shoes on. Shaking her head, Ritsuko followed behind her, doing the same. They headed to Karakura Town Mall in Aika's hot pink Volkswagen Beetle convertible. Finding a parking space that was close to the front, the two girls got out and headed inside.

"Where to first?" Ritsuko asked, looking at Aika.

"Clothes shopping of course!" she said. "You can't try on clothes with a new manicure." Ritsuko shook her head at the brunette.

"You're such a girl sometimes, Ai-chan." she said. Aika laughed and linked arms with her.

"Well duh!" she laughed as she led the way through the mall. They popped in and out of the various stores until they finally entered Shinigami Women's Society, a maternity store for expectant mothers. They walked around looking at the various racks of clothing and the many shelves as well. Aika picked out shirt and held it up for Ritsuko to look at.

"Hey Rits! How about this one?" she asked. Ritsuko took one look at it and burst out laughing. It said "If You Didn't Make The Baby You Can't Touch The Belly."

"I soo am buying that one!" she laughed. Aika placed the shirt in the basket she had picked up and continued looking through the shirts. She turned around when she suddenly heard Ritsuko burst out laughing.

"What'd ya find?" she asked. Ritsuko came up to her holding a white t-shirt. It said "The Consumption Of Alcohol May Cause Pregnancy."

"I couldn't resist." she said. Aika read the shirt and laughed as well before looking at her sister's swollen belly.

"Ain't that the truth?" she said. Ritsuko threw it into the basket before going back to look at more clothes. She picked up a few more shirts and moved onto the shorts. Aika picked out a couple for her as well. When they were finished two hours later, they paid for the stuff and headed back out into the mall. They walked past a yellow and black roller coaster simulator.

"I want to try that!" Ritsuko cried. Aika looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Hell no! I ain't getting on that thing!" she stated. Ritsuko looked over at the brunette.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." she said looking at her with her best puppy eyes. Aika stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes while letting out a sigh.

"Alright. But only this once!" she relented.

"Yay!" Ritsuko yelped as she settled onto one of the seats. Aika got onto the one next to her and put in 200 yen**(1) **before sitting back. Ritsuko reached out with her foot and kicked the 1 button. Soon they could feel the seats starting to move and vibrate while on the screen there was a video of a roller coaster track. The seats continued to move in time with the movements on the screen. Ritsuko looked over at Aika only to see her hanging onto the grip as hard as she could with her eyes shut tightly. She laughed at her before turning her attention back to the screen. She jumped when a big rig came at them and the coaster went right through it. Not long after the ride was over and Ritsuko was slapping Aika on the arm, trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Is it over?" the pig tailed brunette asked.

"Yea all done, ya chicken shit." Ritsuko informed. Aika opened one eye to look at the screen before turning to her sister.

"I am never getting on this thing again!" she cried before rolling off it. Ritsuko laughed at her while trying to get off the seat as well. Soon she felt a hand encircle her arm and help her sit up. She looked only to see Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes looking at her.

"Ulqui?" she said uncertainly.

"Is it really a good idea to be on this thing in your condition?" Ulquiorra asked as he helped her off the machine.

"It wasn't that bad, Ulqui." Ritsuko stated.

"Bad enough! I'm never getting on that again!" Aika chimed in. Gin and Apporo laughed at her.

"Can't be that bad." Gin stated. Aika pulled out 200 yen and handed it to the silver haired man.

"You try it!" she demanded. Gin and Apporo exchanged glances but took the money and climbed onto the coaster sim. Ulquiorra shook his head as his friends started up the machine. Gin and Apporo started arguing over which one they wanted to try making Ulquiorra roll his eyes. Shaking his head, he reached forward and hit the 3 button.

"Hey!" Gin and Apporo yelled but their protests died in their throats as the machine started up. Aika watched as they were taken through what looked like a giant toy room. It looked so simple and easy of a ride but she started laughing when at the very end they hit a giant basketball, knocking it out of the way before coming to a stop.

"So not fair!" she whined. "That wasn't as scary as ours!"

"It wasn't scary anyway!" Ritsuko shot back.

"Rits, what are you doing here anyway?" Ulquiorra asked the brunette and teal haired girl, stopping the argument between the sisters.

"Aika thought I needed to get out of the house so she dragged me here." Ritsuko replied, her attention now on the raven next to her. Gin and Apporo weren't paying attention to them as they were too busy with the roller coaster sim again.

"She's been moping around the damn house for a month now!" Aika shouted. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide slightly.

"You still haven't patched things up with Chad?" he said in disbelief. He knew Chad was the father of her baby since she had told him two weeks after she had broken up with the tall brunette. He was shocked at first but then he had given her a hug and wished her luck, reiterating his earlier offer to help raise the baby should she need it.

"Not yet. I don't even know how to go about it." Ritsuko replied. Gin and Apporo finally got off the roller coaster sim and looked at the girls.

"You gonna go again?" Apporo asked. Aika looked down at her pink diamond encrusted watch Starrk had given her as a birthday present.

"We can't. We have an appointment for manicures." she replied. Gin and Apporo looked at each other.

"Ewww girly stuff!" they laughed. " Lets go Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra nodded as the two started to walk away with a wave to the two girls. He turned his attention back to Ritsuko.

"Look if you love him, just talk to him." he said. He pulled her into a quick hug before releasing her.

"Thanks, Ulqui. I will." Ritsuko replied.

"Good. Have fun with the...umm...girly stuff." Ulquiorra said as he ran off to catch up to his friends.

"We better go. Shinji will kill us if we don't make our appointment." Aika stated. Ritsuko paled as she looked at her sister.

"Creepy bastard? It's his salon?" she yelped.

"Yes, and he's not creepy, Rits!" Aika cried. Ritsuko shook her head and picked up her bags, following Aika towards Vizards Salon. Ten minutes later they walked into the salon where Shinji was waiting for them.

"Ai-chan, Rits-chan!" Shinji cried when he saw them.

"Hi Shin-chan!" Aika returned as the blonde came towards them.

"Hello Shinji." Ritsuko said when Aika elbowed her gently. Shinji walked up and hugged Aika before hugging Ritsuko. She tensed up as he wrapped his arms around her until Rangiku came up to them.

"Hirako let her go. They're my next appointment and I wanna get to them." the red head stated. Shinji let go of the girl and stepped back.

"I was just saying hello." Shinji huffed.

"Well you got a lady waiting at the sink for a rinse." Rangiku told him. Shaking his head, the blonde went in to the back to tend to his customer.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Ritsuko said.

"No problem. Come on back and I'll get you set up." Rangiku said as she walked away. Ritsuko and Aika followed her to the back of the salon and sat down across from her. A few minutes later, a tall raven haired man with feathers in his hair and on his eyelash sat down next to Rangiku.

"These the two?" he asked, looking at Rangiku.

"Yes, Aika Hayashi-Jiruga and Ritsuko Yamamoto-Jiruga." the redhead told him as she pointed them out. "You're late Yumichika."

"I had to blast through two ugly red lights to get here. You know how far it is to the station house!" Yumichika defended.

"Yes, but I know enough to see Toshiro well before my shift." Rangiku deadpanned.

"Ikkaku wasn't feeling well and he needed me!" Yumichika stated. Rangiku rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls.

"Sorry about that." she apologized.

"No problem." Aika and Ritsuko said in unison. Rangiku took Ritsuko's hands while Yumichika took hold of Aika's. They had small talk while doing the manicures.

"So why are you two getting all dressed up?" Yumichika asked.

"We're going to karaoke tonight to get Rits out of the house." Aika replied.

"Well that sounds like fun." Rangiku commented.

"Indeed it does." Yumichika agreed. Music was playing throughout the salon when a new song came on.

"I love this song!" Shinji cried from the next station. He walked past Rangiku and Yumichika, going over to the radio and turning it up. What's My Name? by Rihanna was playing. As the song played Ritsuko's eyes went wide when she heard some of the lyrics.

"_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out, thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on, you bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_." Aika looked over at her sister in concern when she fell silent.

"Rits what's the matter?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Rangiku asked when Ritsuko didn't say anything. Aika waved her hand in front of the brunette and teal haired girl's face, trying to get her attention.

"Hello? Earth to Ritsuko!" she said. Ritsuko blinked a few times before turning to look at the girl next to her.

"Huh?" she said.

"You spaced out." Yumichika told her.

"I did? Sorry." Ritsuko replied somewhat sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Aika asked. Ritsuko's face turned red and she quickly looked away. Rangiku, Yumichika and Aika exchanged glances.

"Now I really want to know." Rangiku laughed.

"You were thinking something naughty, weren't you?" Aika asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What? Nn...no I wasn't!" Ritsuko yelped as her face turned even redder.

"Was it about Chad?" Aika teased.

"Shut up Ai-chan!" Ritsuko whined.

"Chad? Who's that?" asked Rangiku.

"Chad Yasutora." Ritsuko said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yasutora? Isn't he the big man from the station house?" Yumichika asked, looking at Rangiku.

"I think so. I've heard Toshiro talk about him but I've never met the man." Rangiku replied.

"That's him. He's Rits' boyfriend." Aika clarified. Ritsuko looked over at her sister.

"He hasn't been that for over a month, Ai." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Rits." Aika said before hugging her sister.

"Well that would explain some things." Yumichika said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rangiku.

"Ikkaku told me that he's been acting different lately." Yumichika said.

"How so?" Aika asked, sitting forward a little. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ritsuko was listening intently, though she did her best to hide it.

"He's been quieter than usual, not speaking to anyone. Ikkaku said he's seen him by himself staring at two photos." Yumichika explained.

"Photos?" Aika said. "What were they of?" Yumichika shook his head.

"Ikkaku didn't know at first but when a fire call came in Chad left them on his bed. Ikkaku said he took a look at them." he stated.

"Did he say what the pictures were of?" Rangiku asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"One was a picture of Chad and a brunette woman. I'm assuming it was you," Yumichika said looking at Ritsuko. "The other was some kind of hospital photo." Ritsuko's eyes went wide and a single tear escaped her eye. She knew what photos the raven had been talking about. The one of her and Chad had been taken the night of her birthday party. It was shortly after they had gotten together and they had their arms wrapped around each other. Rukia had taken it, along with some of Aika and Starrk, Grimmjow and Ichigo, and Orihime and Uryuu. The other photo was the latest ultrasound she had done at Unohana's Womens Clinic. Chad had been on duty that day and couldn't make it to her appointment. Even though they weren't together, the brunette and teal haired girl intended to keep her promise to Chad that she wouldn't keep him from their child. Ichigo and Grimmjow had taken her to the appointment so she wouldn't be alone. After it was over, Grimmjow brought her home while Ichigo took the ultrasound picture to the station house. Aika watched her sister carefully while Yumichika talked about Chad. She saw the tears slip down her cheeks and she knew at once she was remembering something. She watched her closely until something finally dawned on her.

"_She...loves him. She loves Chad!_" she thought to herself. Everyone watched the brunette and teal haired girl quietly as they continued with the manicures. Soon they were done and picked up their bags, saying good bye to Shinji and the others. Ritsuko remained silent the entire way back to Aika's house. Aika could tell her sister was deep in thought about something and decided not to pry. Soon they reached the house and after removing their shoes, Ritsuko simply went upstairs to her room without a word. Starrk looked at Aika curiously as Ritsuko passed. Aika shrugged as she put her bags down by the couch. Starrk pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Without a word, Starrk brought the pig tail wearing brunette's head down so that her lips met his in a slow gentle kiss.

"Ai-chan, can you tell me why we are going to a karaoke bar again?" Ritsuko asked for the thousandth time that night.

"Rits, I said its cause you need to get out of the house. Ever since that fight with Chad you've been moping about." Aika replied. Risuko looked around her at the people who were dragging her to the bar with them as Starrk parked her neon blue 2008 Dodge Charger SRT8. Aika, Starrk, Nnoi, Grimmjow, Shinji and Shuhei were making sure she couldn't get away. Letting out a sigh she shook her head and allowed them to drag her along. When they got there they went to their normal booth and sat down. Ritsuko was put in the middle as everyone else surrounded her, once again making sure the brunette couldn't get away. They all ordered drinks, non-alcoholic of course, since Ritsuko couldn't drink. They started laughing and having a good time until a very familiar chuckle was heard not too far away. Ritsuko's eyes were drawn to the sound, only to find Chad sitting at another booth with Shunsui, Ichigo, Renji, Isshin, Kenpachi and Uryuu. Ritsuko looked back at her friends and tried to stand up.

"Rits, where you going?" asked Nnoi.

"I...I can't do this. I'm sorry but please let me out." Ritsuko said. Nnoi shook his head.

"No, you are going to stay here with us." he stated firmly. Ritsuko stared at the man who never denied her or Aika anything, in surprise. Sighing once again she sat back down and tried not to think of the man in the other booth. Soon a big man went up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey all, we've got a couple songs everyone wants to sing, so lets get started, huh?" he yelled. The crowd began to yell and shout loudly. Renji went up to the stage and took the mic from the man.

"Thanks, Yammy!" he said as he went to pick out his song. Once he found it, the tune began to play and Renji began to sing. He had picked Riot by Three Days Grace. Soon he had finished and sat back down. Shunsui and Isshin went up next and picked their song. Everyone started laughing when they began to sing DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher. Everyone at Ritsuko's booth couldn't help but laugh at the pair. When they finished Ichigo went up and called out to Grimmjow. Grimmjow excused himself from the booth to join his boyfriend on stage. They began to sing Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. Ritsuko and Aika let out wolf whistles as Grimmjow and Ichigo grinded on each other as they sang. As the song ended, Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a hot steamy kiss. The crowd let out more shrill whistles, whoops and hollers until they broke apart and turned to the crowd with a grin.

"Our turn, Rits!" Aika cheered as she slid out of the booth. Nnoi and Shinji had to move out of the booth to allow the girls out.

"What about Chad? I don't want to see him." Ritsuko said.

"Oh just come on! We're here to have fun!" Aika replied as Nnoi pushed Ritsuko in her direction. Ritsuko glanced behind her and stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. They passed Grimmjow on the way to the stage and he smiled at both of them before going back to his seat. As they got onto the stage Yammy handed them both a mic as they went to pick their music. Both girls looked out into the crowd as the music began to play.

_"__Day after day time passed away and I just can´t get you off my mind. Nobody knows ... I hide it inside. I keep on searching but I can´t find the courage to show ... to letting you know ... I´ve never felt so much love before. And once again I´m thinking about taking the easy way out..."_ Ritsuko started singing.

"_But if I let you go I will never know what my life would be. Holding you close to me will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know? If I let you go..." _Ritsuko sang as Aika joined in.

"_Night after night I hear myself sayin´ why can´t this feeling just fade away? There´s no one like you, you speak to my heart. It´s such a shame we´re worlds apart. I´m too shy to ask, I´m too proud to lose. But sooner or later I gotta choose and once again I´m thinking about taking the easy way out._" Aika sang out.

" "_But if I let you go I will never know what my life would be. Holding you close to me will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know? If I let you go..." _Ritsuko sang solo.

"_"Once again I´m thinking about ...Taking the easy way out ...But if I let you go I will never know what my life would be. Holding you close to me will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know? If I let you go..." _Aika and Ritsuko sang once more, as Ritsuko locked eyes with Chad. As the song ended Aika led Ritsuko off the stage and she went straight into Nnoi's arms, tears running down her face. Starrk put a comforting arm around Aika, who looked on helplessly as her sister cried. Nnoi pulled the brunette into the booth with him and tried to calm her.

"Shh...its alright, Rits." Nnoi told her soothingly.

"No its not." Ritsuko replied.

"Why not, baby?" asked Nnoi. Ritsuko looked up into his eyes as tears flowed down her face.

"Daddy...I love him." she cried. Nnoi said nothing as he pulled her tight against him.

"I know you do, baby." he said.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do. How am I going to get him back?" Ritsuko asked. Before Nnoi got a chance to answer Aika yelled to them.

"Oh my Kami! Rits look at the stage!" Aika yelled. Ritsuko and Nnoi turned their attention to the stage to see Chad standing there with a mic in his hand.

"This is a song for someone I love very much." Chad said simply. Everyone's attention was on the stage as the music began to play.

"_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my calls? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all ? You never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with..." _Chad began to sing.

"_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" _he continued to sing. Ritsuko was captivated by his soft voice and she never took her eyes off the man on stage.

_"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?" _Chad sang out as he locked eyes with Ritsuko over the crowd. Nnoi nodded in approval as he continued to sing.

_"I don't know why its so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life." _Chad sang as he smiled at the crying brunette.

_"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_ Chad sang once more, putting all his heart into it. Aika watched her sister and was happy that Chad still loved her.

"_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight You know my heart is by your side."_ Chad sang as he walked off the stage. towards Ritsuko.

"_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_ Chad finished, stopping a few feet away from the booth everyone was sitting at. As he dropped his arm to his side, Ritsuko moved away from Nnoi and stood up. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ritsuko ran straight into Chad's arms. Chad caught her up wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"I love you, Ritsuko Yamamoto-Jiruga." Chad said.

"I love you too, Chad Yasutora!" Ritsuko replied. The room burst out into applause and cheers as Chad crashed his lips onto Ritsuko's with as much passion as he could.

**A/N: Ritsuko and Aika are singing If I Let You Go by Westlife and Chad is singing If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield.****Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do NOT own Bleach. Only the character Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 owns Aika. **

A couple weeks later Chad and Ritsuko were just waking up. After the karaoke, the two got back together and the brunette and teal haired girl had moved back in a few days later. Grimmjow and Ichigo had most of her stuff already packed with Aika and Starrk's help the next morning.

"Morning, Chad-kins," Ritsuko said sleepily as she looked into his soft brown eyes. Chad leaned over and pressed his lips to hers lightly.

"Morning, Rits," he replied. Ritsuko nestled against Chad, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, resting his other hand over her swollen belly. Just then the baby kicked against his hand. Ritsuko let out a light laugh.

"I think our daughter is saying good morning, too." she said. Chad moved to sit up, making Ritsuko sit up as well. He slid down the bed a little and lightly pressed his lips over her exposed belly before sitting back a little.

"Good morning, little one," he said. He let out a hearty chuckle when he felt the baby kick once more. He looked up into Ritsuko's eyes and his breath caught in his throat. She was looking down at him with so much love in her eyes that it took his breath away. He thought she couldn't be any more beautiful in that moment. She had a glow to her that he had never seen before. Chad sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up and moving to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and removed a medium sized box. Ritsuko watched him curiously from her spot on the bed. The tall brunette turned around and moved back to sit beside Ritsuko. He stared into her eyes for a moment not moving.

"Chad you okay?" Ritsuko asked when he didn't say anything.

"I love you, Ritsuko. I have for a long time." Chad started as he pulled out the box and opened it.

"Cha...Chad?" Ritsuko stuttered out. Chad took her hand into his gently.

"I know I've asked you many times...will you marry me?" he asked with hope in his eyes. He held his breath as he waited for her to answer. He watched as tears flowed down her face.

"Oh Chad...yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Ritsuko cried. Chad blew out the breath he had been holding as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Ritsuko threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his happily. Chad kissed her back as passionately as he could. The only thing running through his mind was the fact that she had finally said yes. They pulled back, panting for breath just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Chad." Ritsuko breathed. Chad smirked at her.

"I know." he replied.

"Chad!" the teal and brunette girl whined as she lightly smacked him on the arm. She dropped her eyes down to her hand as she looked at the ring.

"Do you like it?" Chad asked.

"It's beautiful." Ritsuko replied.

"It belonged to my mother. She often told me I would inherit it one day to give to the woman I loved." Chad explained. Tears flowed down her face faster.

"I'm honored to wear it, Chad. I'll treasure it always." Ritsuko said softly as she looked into his eyes. Chad pulled her close and kissed her once more. What began as a slow, gentle kiss became very heated and passionate. Ritsuko lay back on the bed pulling the tall brunette down with her. Thoughts of getting out of bed were quickly forgotten as they celebrated their engagement with each other.

A few hours later Chad and Ritsuko were on their way to Aika and Starrk's house. It was the 4th of July and the whole family was getting together with their friends for a BBQ. They reached the house and the sounds of people yelling and laughing was brought to their ears. They went inside and took off their shoes.

"We're here!" Ritsuko called out. They could hear footsteps running towards them and Aika came flying out of the kitchen.

"You made it!" the pig tailed brunette cried upon seeing them.

"Hi Ai-chan!" Ritsuko replied with a laugh. Aika stopped in front of her sister and stared for a moment.

"You're glowing! Did ya get some this morning?" she teased. Ritsuko's face turned red as Chad looked away with a slight red tint to his face.

"Aika!" Ritsuko yelped. Aika started laughing as she hugged her sister.

"I was only picking," she said after releasing her. "Everyone's in the kitchen and out back."

"Everyone?" Chad asked.

"Yup, the whole family is here." Aika replied as they walked into the kitchen. No sooner than they had entered, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nnoi, Starrk, Shunsui and Isshin surrounded the young couple.

"Hey Rits, you're glowing!" Ichigo stated as he looked his sister over.

"Now where've I heard that before?" Ritsuko mumbled. Aika laughed as Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of the head.

"She's kind of like a glow worm, isn't she?" Aika commented while looking at Grimmjow.

"I'd say so. Definitely a fucking glow worm." Grimmjow agreed.

"Guys!" Ritsuko whined, making the others laugh.

"You do look good, Rits." Nnoitra stated.

"Thanks Nnoi. We have an announcement to make." Ritsuko said. Everyone looked over at the couple with curiosity.

"What is it, baby?" asked Nnoitra. Ritsuko turned her head to look at Chad. Turning back she held out her hand for everyone to see.

"I asked Rits to marry me and she said yes." Chad informed them. Everyone just stood in shock at the news.

"Seriously?" Shunsui said. Ritsuko nodded.

"About time!" Ichigo yelled. Aika threw herself at the teal and brunette girl and hugged her fiercely. Nnoitra walked up to Chad and extended his hand.

"Welcome to the family, Chad." he said. Chad took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks, Nnoi." he replied. Nnoitra stepped back just in time for his pig tail wearing daughter to launch herself at Chad.

"Yay! I'm getting another brother!" she laughed as the tall brunette blushed profusely.

"Down, Ai. Let the poor boy breathe." Starrk laughed as he pulled his girlfriend off the brunette.

"Lets head outside and finish getting things set up." Isshin suggested.

"Good idea." Ichigo said.

"You guys go on ahead. I've got a couple salads to finish up." Aika said.

"I'll help." Ritsuko stated as she followed her sister into the kitchen. Chad kissed her on the cheek as he followed behind them.

"Don't overdo it." he said.

"You worry too much. How hard is it to make a salad?" Ritsuko asked. Ichigo and Grimmjow walked up to the tall brunette, grabbing him by the arms.

"Come on leave them alone, Chad." Ichigo said.

"We got shit to do then we can play football." Grimmjow added as he and Ichigo pulled him away from the kitchen.

"But..." Chad started to protest until Nnoitra, Starrk, Shunsui and Isshin ganged up on him and pushed him out the back door. Ritsuko and Aika were laughing as they watched everyone trying to move the big man.

"Haha...welcome to the family, Chad." Aika laughed. Ritsuko shook her head.

"He's got a lot to learn..." Ritsuko trailed off. Aika nodded in agreement as she set back to work on the salads. She had already started the pasta salad and was working on the potato salad. Ritsuko took out everything she would need for a macaroni salad and got to work as well. Once the salads were done and in the fridge to cool, Ritsuko and Aika headed outside to join the others. Everything had been set up and the guys were currently playing football in the yard. Yuzu and Karin were swimming around in the large in-ground pool.

"How's the water?" Aika asked.

"Its great!" Yuzu cried. Karin dove under the water and swam over to the thermometer. Popping back up to the surface she wiped the water from her eyes so she could read it.

"Says its 86 degrees!" she yelled out. Ritsuko looked over at the pig tailed brunette next to her.

"That looks soo inviting." she said.

"Mmhmm...think I might go for a swim. How bout you?" Aika asked.

"I didn't bring my swim suit." Ritsuko stated.

"No big deal, Rits. I have some you can wear." Aika assured. Ritsuko looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"Okay but nothing too skimpy!" she yelled. Aika laughed as she turned and went back into the house with the teal and brunette haired girl right on her heels. Upstairs, Aika opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a few swimsuits, handing them to Ritsuko. Looking them over, Ritsuko finally settled on a blood red bikini that had straps that tied around the neck and back with a hole in the front to show off her cleavage. It had a pair of matching boy shorts with little ties on each hip as well. She quickly stripped down and pulled the boy shorts on before Aika helped her with the top.

"Too tight?" she asked once she finished tying it around her neck.

"No its fine. Thanks." Ritsuko assured.

"Good." Aika replied. Aika changed out of her clothes and into a black bikini top that was similar to Ritsuko's but without the hole in the front and a pair of matching black boy shorts. Once they were finished they headed back downstairs to go outside.

"Well hello ladies." a voice said as they hit the back deck. Looking over to the side, they could see Kisuke smiling up at them.

"Urahara? When did you get here?" asked Aika.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Kisuke replied from behind his fan.

"Do they know you're here yet?" asked Ritsuko looking out at the guys who were still playing football. Kisuke shook his head.

"They looked like they were having fun so I didn't want to interrupt." the blonde stated. Ritsuko and Aika exchanged glances before Aika put her fingers in her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Ritsuko cried as she hurried to cover her ears. Kisuke looked at them funny until the pig tailed brunette let out a shrill whistle, catching everyone's attention.

"Dammit Aika! Can't ya just yell like normal fuckin' people?" Grimmjow shouted. Ichigo and the others made a show of checking to see if their ears were bleeding yet.

"But its not fun that way." Aika pouted. Grimmjow let out a growl before he and the others moved towards the girls.

"What's up, Ai?" Isshin asked. Ritsuko and Aika said nothing as they simply pointed to the blonde shop owner beside them.

"Kisuke? When did you get here?" Shunsui asked.

"Little while ago." Kisuke replied.

"That makes things even now." Isshin mused.

"Even?" said Kisuke. Isshin nodded.

"Now we can have 4 on 4 for football." he explained.

"You're on their team," Ichigo said, pointing at Shunsui, Nnoitra and Isshin.

"Okay." Kisuke said as he stood up. He moved down the steps to join his new team mates while Ichigo, Grimmjow, Starrk and Chad grouped together across from them.

"We better get the meat out here and get the grill going." Aika said.

"Right." Ritsuko agreed. She and Aika watched as Ichigo's team took their shirts off and threw them towards the deck.

"Now its gonna be getting good." Aika drooled.

"Oh yea..." the teal and brunette haired girl agreed. Shaking their heads, they went inside to get the food that still needed to be cooked. After gathering everything they needed they headed back out to where the grill stood on the porch. Ritsuko put down the platter of raw hamburgers on the little island that was built onto the side of the bbq grill and lifted the lid. The sound drew the attention of the others.

"Time!" Starrk yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look at him. He ran away from them up to the porch where he took the lighter from Aika who was handing it to Ritsuko.

"What are you doing?" Aika asked.

"Get back and I'll light it." Starrk stated.

"We do know how to use that." Ritsuko pointed out as Starrk lit the grill. He straightened up and turned to look at the girls, handing the lighter back as well.

"Grilling is a man's job. Just let it warm up and I'll take over." he grinned before running back down the steps to join the others again.

"Man's job? Who says?" Aika yelled.

"Ask anyone!" Starrk retorted over his shoulder as they got ready to continue their game.

"Wanna jump into the pool while we wait for the grill to warm up?" Aika asked.

"Might as well. We didn't put these bikini's on for nothing." Ritsuko said. Aika and Ritsuko walked down off the deck and moved over to the pool where Yuzu and Karin were still swimming around.

"Rits-onee-chan, Aika-onee-chan you gonna come in now?" Yuzu asked.

"We thought about it," Aika replied with a laugh. Karin shook her head as she swam to the end of the pool before getting out and going to the diving board. She jumped up twice before doing a front flip and landing in the water with a splash.

"My turn!" Aika cried as she ran onto the diving board. She turned around so her back was to the pool and jumped into the air before bouncing up off the board and doing a back flip into the water. Ritsuko started laughing as she made her way to the side of the pool.

"Don't even fucking think about it, Rits!" the familiar voice of Grimmjow shouted. Ritsuko looked over her shoulder only to see the bluenette staring at her.

"You should really pay more attention to your game, Grimm." Ritsuko yelled to the blue haired man. Grimmjow turned around in time to see Isshin coming at him just before he got tackled to the ground. Ritsuko laughed hard before slipping into the pool. She swam a lap around the pool before joining Aika on the side of the pool.

"This is nice, ne?" Aika said as she watched the guys running around the backyard.

"Hm? Yea it is," Ritsuko agreed after a moment.

"Hard to believe that after all that's happened to us we have such a caring family now," Aika mused, never taking her eyes off the others.

"I think we deserve a little happiness in our life," Ritsuko said. "Kami knows we earned it." Aika glanced at her sister and smiled.

"Yea we sure did," she said.

"I...uh..told Chad about...that night," Ritsuko said keeping her voice down. Aika's eyes went wide for a moment as she fully turned to her sister.

"I told Starrk about it, too," she admitted. It was Ritsuko's turn to be surprised.

"You did? When?" she wanted to know.

"The day you moved back in after the ah...incident at the firestation," Aika replied. "He didn't understand why you freaked when he grabbed you."

"Oh. Well I guess they had to find out sooner or later," Ritsuko sighed. A roar of laughter and yelling met their ears and they turned their attention back to the guys. Isshin, Nnoitra, Shunsui and Kisuke were all piled on top of Chad, trying to bring him to the ground with no luck. Everyone was laughing as the tall brunette still managed to make it to his team's goal with ease.

"Kami how the hell can ya take him down?" shouted Isshin good naturedly, since they had yet to let go of the man.

"Like this!" yelled Ichigo as he, Grimmjow and Starrk dove on top of the others. The extra added weight brought the brunette down to his knees but he still didn't fully hit the ground.

"Well that didn't work!" Grimmjow growled. Aika swam to the other side of the pool, closer to where the guys were still trying to get Chad on the ground.

"Hey Chad! Rits' bikini top fell off!" she shouted. Chad's head snapped up, momentarily forgetting the others on his back. Letting up his guard the weight on his back took its toll and he was pushed the rest of the way to the ground.

"Aika!" Ritsuko shouted as her face turned bright red. The sound of deep laughter could be heard as the guys got up off the brunette.

"I knew it! Chad's a fuckin' perv!" Grimmjow barked out. Chad's face turned red as he got up.

"I am not," he defended. Kisuke put his hand on the man's shoulder with a smile before turning to the bluenette.

"Remember, Grimm. It's your younger sister he's perving on," he reminded. Grimmjow stopped laughing abruptly and got to his feet along with Ichigo.

"Oh you're dead," they growled as they lunged at them.

"Run!" Kisuke shouted as he and Chad darted away from the strawberry and blunette. They ran around, ducking behind Isshin, Nnoitra, Starrk and Shunsui who were laughing at them.

"Some family we have, huh?" Aika said while laughing.

"Wouldn't want anything different," Ritsuko giggled as she watched her soon to be husband taunting her brothers. Soon Chad gave up running and the strawberry and blunette lunged at him, trying to knock him down once again. Ritsuko and Aika got out of the pool and wandered back over to the deck grabbing their towels and drying off. When they were finished they hung the towels on the railing to dry and went over to the grill. Aika reached forward and opened the lid gaining the attention of Shunsui.

"Oi! Didn't Starrk tell ya to leave that alone?" he yelled over at the girls. Everyone turned to look at the deck where Shunsui was currently walking to. Chad was standing motionless with Ichigo and Grimmjow hanging off his shoulders as they stared at their sisters.

"We were just opening it to see if it was ready," Ritsuko stated as the tall brunette came up to them. Shunsui wrapped his arms around the girls' necks and pulled them into a hug.

"You were being sneaky," he laughed. "Go relax while us men cook."

"But...," the girls protested. Shunsui shook his head.

"Nope you do enough for us as it is," he stated with a smile. "Chad, Starrk come get your women." Ichigo and Grimmjow jumped down off Chad's back as he and Starrk ran up onto the deck. Ritsuko was standing with her back to the brunette talking to Aika who was still arguing with Shunsui. Chad walked up behind her and swept her up into his arms bridal style with little effort.

"Hey!" Ritsuko yelped in surprise. After a moment she wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek as he carried her to the deck swing. Starrk wrapped his arms around Aika's waist trying with little success to pull her away. Heaving a sigh at his girlfriend's immense stubbornness, he spun her around, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Starrk! What the hell you think you're doing?" she yelled when she was suddenly lifted into the air.

"I guess that's one way of doing it," Kisuke said from behind his fan. Isshin nodded his agreement while Starrk simply shrugged and moved to sit next to Chad who was holding Ritsuko on his lap. Isshin pulled open the little fridge located under the small island and pulled out the platter of hamburgers, steaks, chicken, pork ribs, and hot dogs. He set it down on the island and handed the steaks and ribs to Shunsui to throw on the grill along with the chicken as they would take the longest to cook.

"Any thoughts on when you might be getting married?" asked Aika.

"Married? Okay I missed something," Kisuke said confused.

"Chad asked Rits to marry him and she finally said yes," explained Starrk. Kisuke's eyes went wide for a moment before a smile split his face.

"Congratulations you two!" he said.

"Thanks, Kisuke," Ritsuko said with a smile. They all laughed and joked around while Isshin and Shunsui tended to the cooking. About an hour later everything was cooked and they all moved to the picnic tables that were set up next to each other. Ritsuko, Aika and Kisuke brought the salads out and set them on the table that had been put out to hold all the food. Once they were done, everyone sat down at the two picnic tables to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they all shouted before quickly digging in to the food. The laughter and joking continued through the rest of the afternoon until it grew dark. They sat on the front porch together watching the fireworks that lit up the night sky with bright colors and loud booms.

"The fireworks were beautiful tonight!" Ritsuko said breathlessly as she walked home, her arm linked with Chad's.

"Yea they were," Chad agreed, looking at his girlfriend. Ritsuko looked up at him, noticing he was watching her and blushed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked. Chad stopped walking and pulled her to him, placing his hands on her hips.

"You know you love me," he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Ritsuko melted into the kiss and opened her mouth to him. The tall brunette slid his hands down to her round bottom and squeezed gently, earning a soft mewl from the girl in his arms while he probed her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes, Ritsuko placed her hands on his chest and pulled away, earning a questioning look from the man.

"We can't do this here," she told him while she licked her thoroughly abused lips.

"Lets go home then, Ritsuko," Chad replied with lust in his voice. The way he said her name made shivers go down the teal and brunette girl's spine. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Chad and Ritsuko made their way back home and quickly got ready for bed. They continued where they left off out in the street, making love to each other slowly before curling up into each other's arms and falling asleep. The sound of a loud alarm broke the silence of the night and made Chad sit up out of bed in a hurry.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked sleepily as she touched his arm lightly.

"Fire alarm. I've got to go," Chad threw out over his shoulder as he jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. Ritsuko quickly threw on her nightie and ran down stairs, throwing the lights on as she went. Once she reached the kitchen, she looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost 4 A.M. Chad came down a few minutes later, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. A couple weeks ago Chad had gone out and bought a red and white 2010 Chevy Silverado with the third door and a full bench seat. He quickly threw his sneakers on while Ritsuko watched with worry in her eyes. She knew all about the fires that had been occurring all over Karakura Town. An arsonist had been setting them and so far none of the authorities had any idea as to who it was or why. When he was finished, Chad stood up and turned to Ritsuko.

"I'm heading out," he said.

"Please be careful," Ritsuko pleaded. Chad reached over and placed his hand in a loving manner on her cheek.

"I will," he said before leaning down and giving her a slow, lingering kiss. He pulled away all too soon for Ritsuko's liking and opened the door to go out.

"I love you," Ritsuko said.

"I love you, too," Chad said before running to his truck. Ritsuko watched as he jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine, revving it up before backing out and racing down the street. Ritsuko watched his taillights until she could no longer see them. Tears sprang to her eyes as a feeling of dread came over her.

"Kami watch over him," she whispered into the still dark sky before turning back into the house, closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Okay let me know what you think! I will post the next chapter when someone lets me know they read this one. So please Read and Review! As always any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own Bleach! I am sole owner of Ritsuko. Bloodyninja87 is sole owner of Aika. **

Later that morning, Ritsuko and Aika were heading to Shinji's salon for a spa day to help Ritsuko keep her mind off Chad and the fires. Aika knew her sister was really worried about him. Ritsuko had shown up at her house at 6 that morning, unable to get back to sleep. Aika and Starrk brought her inside and gave her a cup of tea to help calm her nerves. They noticed Ritsuko started to become restless after a while so Aika suggested a spa day to help her relax.

"It's really hot today, isn't it?" Aika said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Well it is almost 75 degrees, Ai," Ritsuko replied.

"Oh shut up!" Aika laughed.

"Too bad my car's in the shop," Ritsuko mused. She had mentioned to Chad a few days ago that she was hearing a funny noise in the front end and he had taken it to Kensei at Shiro's garage. They would have used Aika's car but Starrk had borrowed it for the day. Fifteen minutes later they were walking in to Shinji's salon where the eccentric blonde was waiting for them.

"Ah there she is!" Shinji cooed at Ritsuko as they came up to him.

"Hello, Shinji," Ritsuko said politely before adding under her breath, "Creepy bastard." Aika heard her and gently elbowed her in the ribs when Shinji turned around.

"Be nice," she laughed.

"Like that's ever gonna happen," Ritsuko retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"You can at least try," Aika deadpanned. She knew her best friend and sister was really worried about Chad but she was going to do whatever it took to help her relax. For as long as she's known the tall brunette, she always had a suspicion he felt more for Ritsuko than just mere friendship, although he did his best to hide it.

"Follow me, ladies," Shinji said with a smile as he turned back to them. He led them away from the front door towards the back, where there were some people waiting. Rangiku and Yumichika were there along with a short, raven haired girl they didn't recognize.

"Ritsuko, Aika! How nice to see you!" Rangiku cried upon seeing them.

"Hi, Rangiku," Aika replied. They were sent into a small room to change into a fluffy white robes. Yumichika walked up to Ritsuko and gently took her by the hand, helping her into one of the salon chairs after they came out of the room.

"How are things going with Chad?" he asked once she was comfortable. Ritsuko was quiet for a moment before answering.

"He's out at a fire right now," she replied.

"The call this morning?" Rangiku asked. "Toshiro's out on that too."

"So isn't Ikkaku," Yumichika added. "I hope they are alright."

"They will be just fine," Shinji stated matter-of-factly as he walked past the group. He gave Ritsuko and Aika a toothy grin before continuing on his way.

"I hope you're right, Shin-chan," Aika muttered as she glanced over at her sister. Ritsuko was finally happy and she didn't know what she would do if something happened to Chad. Before she could dwell on it anymore, Rangiku had her sitting in a chair next to Ritsuko and was removing her sandals. Yumichika already had Ritsuko's shoes off and was starting with a hot soak. While their feet were soaking, Yumichika and Rangiku began to massage their legs gently while engaging in conversation.

"How far along are you now, Rits?" asked Rangiku curiously.

"Eight months," Ritsuko replied, placing a hand over her swollen belly.

"Do you know what you're having?" Yumichika asked.

"It's a girl," Aika answered.

"That is so cool!" Rangiku cried.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" asked Yumichika.

"Yes, but I'm not telling," Ritsuko said with a smile. "Not even Chad knows it." Aika swung her head around to look at the teal and brunette girl.

"You're serious? You're not telling Chad?" she yelped incredulously. Ritsuko shook her head.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise," she stated.

"She's still gonna be a Yasutora, right?" Aika pressed.

"Of course! I'd never keep her from having her father's name," Ritsuko defended. As the massage continued, Ritsuko began to relax a bit more. Once the massage was done, they moved on to getting their cuticles softened with a loofah. Ritsuko giggled a few times as Yumichika hit certain ticklish areas on her feet. Aika looked over at her and smiled as she was given the same treatment.

"Feeling better now?" she asked, taking in the smile on her face.

"Starting to," Ritsuko replied. Once they were done with the loofahs, they moved on to clipping and filing their toenails down, getting them ready for a coat of nail polish.

"Alright, Rits, what color do you want?" Yumichika asked, holding up a basket full of different nail polishes. Ritsuko took the basket and she and Aika looked through it while Rangiku and Yumichika separated their toes with cotton balls. Aika pulled out a bottle of black nail polish and handed it to Rangiku while Ritsuko continued to look.

"Damn...I'm torn between blue, purple and dark green," Ritsuko whined.

"Just pick one, Rits," Aika laughed.

"But its too hard. I like all 3 colors," Ritsuko deadpanned. Yumichika looked up at her and smiled.

"I think I got the perfect one for you," he stated before getting up and walking away. He came back a few minutes later with a bottle of nail polish in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Aika as she looked at it.

"Ever heard of chameleon paint?" asked Yumichika. "It changes from blue, to purple to green depending on how you look at it."

"Ichigo's truck has that!" Ritsuko said. Yumichika held the bottle of nail polish out to the pregnant girl with a smile.

"This is pretty much the same thing," he told her. Aika and Ritsuko exchanged glances before laughing.

"That works!" they said in unison. Rangiku and Yumichika wasted no time in getting to work painting the girls' toenails. When they were finished, they moved on to a manicure for both as well. Neither one really liked to have their nails painted so they both just got a clear coat. When that was finished, Yumichika helped Ritsuko out of the chair and he and Rangiku led them to the back where they would be getting their massages. Once in the back, they were met by a tall man with raven colored short spiky hair and aqua green eyes. He was wearing a pair of stone washed tight denim jeans and a black muscle shirt that clung to his body nicely, showing off his well toned abs. Next to him was a tall woman with grey eyes and short, silver hair that had two long pieces braided on the side. She was wearing a golden yellow t-shirt that had blue tiger stripes on the sides that revealed her flat stomach and a pair of cut-off denim shorts.

"Isane, Kaien, these are your next clients," Rangiku stated. "Ritsuko and Aika."

"Nice to meet ya's!" the raven haired man stated with a big grin. "I'm Kaien Shiba!"

"I'm Isane Kotetsu. Nice to meet you," the silver haired woman said quietly. Ritsuko and Aika exchanged glances with each other once again. These two worked together? They seemed like polar opposites in personality.

"They'll take good care of you," Yumichika assured before walking away with Rangiku in tow.

"Shall we get started?" asked Kaien.

"Sure," Aika replied. Kaien and Isane led them to a large room that held two massage tables. Kaien moved a small stepstool over to one table.

"This will make it easier for you to get on," he stated.

"Thank you," Ritsuko said with a smile.

"I will leave you to get changed and under the sheets, then," Kaien said with a bow before leaving the room. Isane turned her attention to Ritsuko.

"For the time being, I would prefer you lay on your left side," she informed. "It's safer for the baby that way."

"Okay," Ritsuko agreed. Isane gave a curt bow before leaving the room as well.

"Damn! That man is freaking gorgeous!" Aika cried.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko yelped.

"What? I'm taken, not dead ya know," Aika retorted. Ritsuko continued to stare at her sister before smirking and shaking her head.

"Only you, Ai. Only you," she said as they both undressed and got under the sheets, Aika helping Ritsuko onto the table. A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door.

"Come on in!" Aika called out. A moment later the door opened and in walked Kaien and Isane.

"Are we all set, ladies?" Kaien asked with his trademark grin firmly in place.

"You bet," Ritsuko said. Kaien moved over to Aika while Isane went to Ritsuko.

"Don't worry, Ritsuko. I'm trained in prenatal massage," Isane assured the pregnant girl.

"That's good," Aika commented before closing her eyes and allowing Kaien's hands to run along her body, gently easing out all the tension while Isane did the same with Ritsuko. Forty-five minutes later both girls were redressed in soft, white cotton robes and were heading to the swimming area. Isane suggested they go for a swim to help take some of the tension off Ritsuko's frame from carrying the extra weight. Isane escorted them to the pool area and showed them where they could get swimsuits to wear while there. Aika donned a pink and black bikini that tied around the neck and had matching bottoms. Ritsuko put on a silver and purple bikini much like Aika's. They made their way to the pool and eased in, relishing in the cool water on such a hot day.

"Gah this feels good," Ritsuko moaned as she lowered herself down to her chin. Aika was lazily floating on her back, enjoying the feel of the cool water. They spent an hour in the water before getting out and showering the chlorine off. When they were done, they went back to their room and put their clothes back on. Soon they were dressed and on their way up front to pay for their spa visit.

"And how do we feel now, my lovelies?" Shinji asked upon seeing them.

"Much better. Right, Rits?" Aika said.

"Yes, much better," Ritsuko said absent-mindedly. On the small t.v. in the waiting room was a news report showing one of the latest fires that had been set by the arsonist. Aika quickly paid for the visit and hurried the teal and brunette girl out of the salon.

"Damn...its much cooler inside!" Aika yelped once they were back on the street.

"I'd say so," Ritsuko agreed. "Where to now?"

"Its so hot, how bout some ice cream?" Aika suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Ritsuko answered. They walked off down the street until they reached Karakura Kustard, a local ice cream shop that was very popular.

"What can I get you?" asked a short, raven haired teen.

"Hanataro? Since when did you start working here?" asked Aika upon recognizing the younger teen.

" I started last week," Hanataro replied. "Need the extra money."

"Well in that case, I'll have a Raspberry Rumble frozen yogurt in a cone," Ritsuko ordered.

"Sugar or waffle cone?" Hanataro asked. Ritsuko thought for a moment as she tried to decide.

"Hmm...I think...waffle," Ritsuko told him.

"Alright. What about you, Ai-chan?" Hanataro asked as he fixed Ritsuko's order.

"I'll have a strawberry chocolate twist," Aika said. "In a sugar cone."

"Coming right up," Hanataro said as he handed Ritsuko her cone. After he finished, he rang them up and they made their way down the street after waving goodbye to the raven haired teen.

"Chad and I have been talking lately," Ritsuko started as they continued down the street.

"Yea? About what?" Aika asked as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Chad's place might be too small for a family," Ritsuko continued.

"Its fine for just starting out," Aika pointed out.

"That's true but Chad and I are talking about buying a house," Ritsuko finished. Aika's eyes went wide as she stopped walking and looked at her best friend.

"Seriously?" she cried in disbelief. Ritsuko laughed at her pig tail wearing friend before walking up to her and linking their arms together, walking away once more.

"Yes, Ai-chan," she said. "We want to be closer to you and Starrk, and to Nnoi as well."

"But its not like you live that far away," Aiko deadpanned.

"We know that. Chad wants a proper house to raise a family," Ritsuko said. "Not an apartment."

"We were raised in an apartment, Rits," Aika reminded.

"Yea and look how well that turned out," Ritsuko muttered.

"You can't blame what our parents did on the apartments," Aika deadpanned.

"I know that! I'm just saying we did better once we moved into Nnoi's big house," Ritsuko defended. Aika glanced over at the teal and brunette girl beside her and shook her head. Ritsuko had finally relaxed and there was no way Aika was gonna let her get riled up again.

"I'm happy you're talking about buying a house," Aika said, changing the subject. "Have you looked at any yet?"

"Hmm? We looked at one that's kind of in between you and Nnoi," Ritsuko said.

"Oh? Which one?" Aika asked, trying to remember which house near them was for sale.

"The blue one that's a block away from the convenience store Ganju works at," Ritsuko said.

"You mean that 2-story one with the 2 car garage and that nice in-ground pool out back?" Aika asked.

"That's the one. It has 2 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms," Ritsuko said. "I think its perfect."

"4 bedrooms? Why do you need so many?" asked Aika in confusion. Ritsuko's face turned red and she faltered for just a moment.

"Chad and I don't plan on having just one kid, Ai," she replied as her blush went deeper. Aika started laughing as they continued on their way.

"Well with all the sex you guys have been having your gonna need those 4 rooms," she stated.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko yelped in embarrassment. Aika knew that ever since Ritsuko and Chad had gotten back together they had been pretty much inseparable. Ritsuko and Chad could both easily afford a new house. Ritsuko had her share of the money Nnoi had put aside for her and Aika and Chad made good money as a fire fighter. Ritsuko also made good money as a lawyer's assistant in Di Roy's law firm.

"So when will you know if its the one your going to buy?" Aika asked.

"Right now we're just looking at it. Chad wants to check out one more place," Ritsuko told her.

"That's a good idea. Who knows you might just like the other one better," Aika agreed.

"Maybe," Ritsuko consented. "But I really love the blue one!"

"Rits...," Aika said as she shook her head. Her sister was never gonna change. As they walked along they came upon a small shoten when a voice called out to them.

"Ai-chan, Rits-chan, what are you two doing out in this heat?" the voice said.

"Kisuke?" Ritsuko yelped as the blond shoten owner fanned himself.

"We can ask you the same thing, ya perv," Aika deadpanned as they walked towards him. Kisuke raised a brow at the pig tail wearing brunette from his spot on an old crate.

"Would you like some candy, little girl?" he asked in a perverted voice, using his fan to hide his smirk. Aika's eyes went wide and she yanked the fan away from the blonde shop owner before whacking him in the head with it.

"Itai!" Kisuke yelped as the fan was brought down on his head hard. Ritsuko's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What the hell?" she said in confusion. Aika turned to look at her sister, fan poised for another strike.

"I didn't feel like taking off my shoe," she retorted with a shrug. Ritsuko stared at the brunette before face palming herself and shaking her head. Kisuke was busy rubbing his head and looking back and forth between the two girls.

"You've been spending time with Hiyori again, haven't you?" he asked.

"Kisuke...," Aika started until the blonde got to his feet quickly and yanked his fan back.

"I don't know how long you've been out in this heat but its not good for you, Rits," Kisuke said as he turned away. "Come in and have some tea." Kisuke headed inside his shop followed by the girls. They passed the outside room where the t.v was on and continued to the sitting room. No sooner than they were inside, Tessai popped up out of nowhere and quickly sat three large glasses of iced tea on the little table along with a plate of sweet dango. Before he left, he brought over a couple of fluffy pillows for Ritsuko to rest her feet on.

"You don't have to do that, Tessai. I'm fine," Ritsuko stated. Tessai looked down at her after having stood up.

"You have been walking around all day, Ritsuko-san," he said. "It's best if you rest a bit." Before Ritsuko could say another word, Tessai disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"How the hell did he know that?" asked Aika as she exchanged glances with Ritsuko.

"No idea and something tells me I don't want to know," Ritsuko replied.

"Go on and eat. Tessai will be offended if you don't," Kisuke stated. Aika and Ritsuko reached forward and took a dango off the plate before popping them into their mouths.

"Kami this is so good," exclaimed Aika.

"Next time I crave dango I know where I'm going," Ritsuko giggled.

"Speaking of...how far along are you now?" asked Kisuke as he looked at the teal and brunette girl. Ritsuko chewed her dango and swallowed before answering.

"I'll be 8 months tomorrow," Ritsuko told him as she patted her swollen belly.

"Ritsuko-san, you got fat," Ururu said as she ran past the trio. Ritsuko looked up at the teenage girl with eyebrow raised until Jinta appeared behind the raven and hit her on the head.

"You idiot! Ritsuko-san isn't fat!" Jinta scolded. "She's having a baby!"

"Itai! I'm sorry, I forgot," Ururu apologized as she quickly bowed to Ritsuko.

"It's quite alright, Ururu," Ritsuko assured gently. Ururu and Jinta had been taken care of since they were younger by Kisuke and Tessai. Aika and Ritsuko often thought of them as their niece and nephew, although Aika was always commenting how much Jinta reminded her of Renji. Jinta grabbed Ururu by the pigtail and dragged her out of the room.

"Come on Ururu. We're gonna miss our show," he reminded the timid girl.

"O...kay," Ururu said as she was pulled along. They moved into the smaller room and turned the t.v. over to watch their favorite show, Saiyuki. The girls chatted with Kisuke about the baby, Chad and Starrk while enjoying the cool air inside the shoten. The glasses of iced tea were now sitting empty next to the plate of dango which held nothing but the skewers they used to be on. Ritsuko told Aika and Kisuke about the blue house she and Chad had gone to look at and showed them some of the pictures she took with her cell phone.

"Holy shit would ya look at that?" Jinta yelled from the other room. A loud resounding smack was heard before the deep baritone voice of Tessai was heard.

"That language is not acceptable," Tessai stated flatly.

"But...that building is on fire and there's a ton of firetrucks there!" Jinta defended. Aika looked over at Ritsuko as she jumped to her feet. She helped Ritsuko up with Kisuke's help and they all rushed into the other room. Jinta and Ururu got out of the way as the trio entered, with the help of Tessai picking them up and carrying them out of the room.

"Turn it up!" Aika yelled. Kisuke moved forward and turned the volume up.

"_...the building behind me as you can see has been fully engulfed by flames. Fire agencies from Las Noches, Hueco Mundo and Soul City have been dispatched to help,_" the blonde reporter stated.

"Look! There's Chad!" Aika cried. Ritsuko's eyes widened as she watched the figure of a large fireman with the name YASUTORA on his helmet run towards the three story building.

"Please don't go in there," she whispered as she edged closer. She held her breath as she watched him disappear inside the fully engulfed building. The reporter began talking about all the other fires that had been set around Karakura Town in the last few months. There still hadn't been any leads as to who was the culprit but they were certain all the fires were being set by the same person. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the camera shifted towards the burning building. Smoke rose as the building shook and people on the streets ran away.

"Oh no...," Aika said quietly. Kisuke quickly got to his feet and went over to Ritsuko, whose eyes never left the screen. She kept shaking her head while tears began to flow down her cheeks. All eyes were on the t.v. as the building began to collapse.

"No...no...no…no," Ritsuko kept repeating while shaking her head. She latched onto Kisuke's arm for support as she watched the building fully collapse in a loud roar while plumes of smoke and debri flew everywhere.

"Oh Kami, please no," Aika whispered as she began to cry.

"CHAD!" Ritsuko screamed out, seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Tears flowed down her face rapidly as she continued to scream at the sight before her.  
"Ritsuko?" Aika questioned when Ritsuko suddenly clutched her belly and bent over as she let out a pain filled groan.

"Ahhh!" Ritsuko cried out. Kisuke grabbed her firmly by the arm and bent down to look into her eyes in concern.

"Rits-chan what is it?" he asked quickly. Aika knelt down in front of her sister and her eyes went wide went she felt her knees get wet. Tear filled eyes looked into her own before Ritsuko spoke.

"I...think my water just...broke," Ritsuko said in a scared whisper.

**A/N: It took me a little while to get this just the way I wanted it and I hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! As always, any flames will be used to roast the marshmallows for my s'mores.**


	15. Chapter 15

The sound of a loud alarm broke the silence of the night and made Chad sit up out of bed in a hurry.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked sleepily as she touched his arm lightly.

"Fire alarm. I've got to go," Chad threw out over his shoulder as he jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. Ritsuko quickly threw on her nightie and ran down stairs, throwing the lights on as she went. Chad came down a few minutes later, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. A couple weeks ago Chad had gone out and bought a red and white 2010 Chevy Silverado with the third door and a full bench seat. He quickly threw his sneakers on while Ritsuko watched with worry in her eyes. He knew she was worried about all the fires that had been occurring all over Karakura Town. An arsonist had been setting them and so far none of the authorities had any idea as to who it was or why. When he was finished, Chad stood up and turned to Ritsuko.

"I'm heading out," he said.

"Please be careful," Ritsuko pleaded. Chad reached over and placed his hand in a loving manner on her cheek.

"I will," he said before leaning down and giving her a slow, lingering kiss. He pulled away all too soon for Ritsuko's liking and opened the door to go out.

"I love you," Ritsuko said.

"I love you, too," Chad said before running to his truck. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine, looking at Ritsuko still standing in the doorway. He revved up the engine before backing out and racing down the street. He knew if he continued to see her staring at him like she was he wouldn't be able to leave her. He didn't want her to worry about him but he knew there were other people counting on him. After all, he was Sergeant Yasutora. His grandfather had been a firefighter and he died saving someone from a bad house fire. Before his parents died, Chad's father had been a firefighter as well so you could say being a fireman was in his blood. It didn't take him long to reach the fire station and he quickly drove around the back to park his truck. Jumping out, he ran into the station house to his locker, throwing his PPE on hurriedly.

"What a way to wake up," Uryuu muttered as he yanked his own PPE out of his locker.

"You're telling me. I'd rather be back home with Rits," Chad replied as he shrugged into his insulated jacket.

"How...is she?" Uryuu asked as he pulled his insulated pants on over his jeans.

"She's doing good as far as the baby is concerned," Chad replied. "But she's been stressed over me leaving to deal with these fires."

"That's not good for the baby, is it?" Uryuu asked as he threw his jacket on.

"Not really but she's a fighter. She'll be fine," Chad told the glasses wearing raven as he slammed his locker shut. He grabbed the rest of his gear and ran over to jump on the fire truck, Uryuu right behind him.

"Where the hell is Kenpachi?" Uryuu yelled over the sound of the siren as he looked around. Usually the large fire chief rode to the fires with them but he was no where in sight.

"Ah hard telling with him," Ikkaku yelled back. "He's probably laying around somewhere."

"That lazy...ugh! How the hell he made fire chief is beyond me," Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up on his face. Chad said nothing as they raced out of the fire house towards the apartment building that was burning in the distance. Not even ten minutes later, they reached the building and complete chaos ensued. The entire building was engulfed and most of the windows were blocked by flames. All around them people were screaming and crying, calling out for loved ones they could not find. As soon as they were off the truck, Uryuu started calling out orders to the men. Ikkaku was busy hooking up the water hose so they could start to douse the fire.

"I need help over here!" Chad called out as he lay a limp man down on the grass. "He's not breathing!" A blonde man and a shorter, raven haired teen came racing over. The blonde dropped to his knees and began to check the man's vitals.

"Hanataro we need to start CPR," the older blonde man stated.

"Right, Lieutenant Kira," Hanataro replied as he got into place beside the unmoving man. He started chest compressions while Kira performed mouth to mouth. After a few minutes the man's eyes opened and he began to cough. Kira helped him to sit up before placing an oxygen mask over his face. Chad hadn't waited around to see if the man was revived or not. As soon as Kira started doing CPR on the man, he turned and went back towards the burning building. The apartment complex housed over 100 units and they had to make sure everyone made it out safely. The fire raged on throughout the early morning hours and just as they almost had the fire under control, a boiler in the basement exploded, sending up another wave of debris, flames and smoke. Littered all over the ground were firefighters, police, and EMT's. The force of the blast knocked most of the personnel onto the ground while the civilians on the sidewalk screamed in horror.

"Sergeant Yasutora!" a deep baritone voice called out, gaining Chad's attention amidst the chaos.

"Chief Zaraki," Chad said as the tall raven made his way to him.

"This fire is getting too big, even for us," Kenpachi stated. "The 11th Division just can't handle it."

"So what do we do?" asked Chad, looking around as other EMT's began to tend to the newly fallen victims.

"Call for backup," Kenpachi stated flatly.

"Good idea," Chad said before nodding to the Fire Chief and heading back to join his fellow firemen. Kenpachi watched him go as he shook his head before picking up the mic attached to his vest.

"This is 11th Division Fire Chief Kenpachi Zaraki," he stated into the mic. "Requesting back up from Las Noches, Hueco Mundo and Soul City."

"This is 9th Division Fire Chief Jin Kariya, Las Noches," a voice came over the mic. "Sending back up your way, Kenpachi."

"This is 2nd Division Fire Chief Harribel, Hueco Mundo," a soft voice cued up next. "Got them out the door, Kenny."

"8th Division Fire Chief Komamura, Soul City," a gravelly voice scratched out. "Heading your way now."

"What's everyone's ETA?" Kenpachi barked into the mic. He was glad they were sending help but he didn't like to be kept waiting.

"15 minutes," Kariya replied.

"About 10 minutes, sugar," Harribel stated.

"Keep your shirt on, Zaraki," Komamura deadpanned. "10 minutes out."

"Fine," Kenpachi snapped before shutting his mic down. He hated asking for help from the other departments because everyone in the area knew the 11th Division was the best there was in the county. He didn't mind Harribel at all, since she was his girlfriend. Not many people knew about her but they all knew about his 5 year old daughter, Yachiru. He and Komamura basically tried to stay away from each other and Kariya just plain annoyed the raven to no end. His Lieutenant, Maki Ichinose, was even worse! He was pretty sure the man was gay, if not bi at the least. Now, he had nothing against gays its just that the man infuriated him at times. He was a good firefighter, he even used to be part of the 11th Division at one time, but he and Kenpachi had had a falling out when he took over as the new Fire Chief after the old one retired. Kenpachi looked around to see if he could find either Chad or Uryuu. After the fight a few months back Chad and the glasses wearing raven had become a little closer. No longer acquaintances but not best friends either. They seemed to have a rather odd relationship but Kenpachi didn't care. As long as the men in his squad weren't trying to kill each other he really couldn't care less what they did. Looking around he saw Chad disappear back into the building with Uryuu and Ikkaku. About 10 minutes later Harribel and Komamura's fire trucks pulled in, spilling their members left and right off the sides. They all hurried to Kenpachi to be briefed on the situation and how many members were already on scene. Just before he started to explain everything, Kariya's squad showed up and hurried to his side. Kenpachi quickly explained the situation and gave out the orders to the other chiefs, who in turn barked out orders to their own squads.

Chad ran back into the burning building following Uryuu up the stairs to continue searching the apartments. They had cleared out of the first two floors before the boiler exploded but there were still people that needed to be rescued. Chad made his way into one apartment, checking all the rooms and calling out.

"Hey is there anybody in here?" he yelled. He waited for any reply as he continued to check the rooms. Feeling satisfied that the room was thoroughly searched, Chad left and went back into the hallway, only to be met by Ikkaku who was holding a small crying child.

"Found this one back there," Ikkaku stated. "Not sure if there are any more." Chad nodded as he headed into the room the bald fireman had indicated. He called out and continued to search the room, only finding two small kittens hiding under a bed. Not able to get past the cuteness, he scooped them up into his large hand and covered them with a small cloth.

"It's alright. I'll get you out of here now," Chad said softly. Quickly finishing his search he ran out of the building where Makizo Aramaki was waiting.

"What you got there?" Maki, as he was known to the squad members, asked curiously. Chad pulled the cloth away to reveal the two small kittens.

"Can you have them checked out?" Chad asked.

"No problem. There's a veterinary bus over there for the other animals," Maki said as he took the kittens from the tall brunette.

"Thanks," Chad said before rushing back inside once again. It didn't take him long to get back to the 3rd floor where the other firemen were busy searching the units. Seeing that they had it under control, Chad ran up the stairs to the 4th floor to begin searching for any victims. The first apartment he entered was empty and after a quick surveillance, he left and went into the room across the hall. He made his way back and forth in a zig-zag motion making sure all of the rooms were empty. At the last door, he could hear someone crying and he hurried to get inside. When he reached for the doorknob he found the door was locked.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" Chad yelled as loud as he could. "Hello!"

"Help me!" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Chad yelled back as he tried to kick the door open. After a few good kicks he pulled his axe off his back and started busting the door up. Once he got a good size hole in it, he reached in and unlocked the door, shoving it open as hard as he could.

"Help me!" the voice cried again before it went into a coughing fit. Chad followed the sound to a bedroom and quickly went inside. Laying on the floor by the bed was a brunette woman with a towel over her face. Chad hurried to her and helped her sit up, keeping the towel firmly in place.

"I'll get you out of here," he assured her. As he helped her to her feet, he noticed she was very pregnant and his heart stopped for just a moment. Looking at the scared woman the image of Ritsuko flashed into his mind, taking the woman's place. He stood frozen to the spot, completely forgetting what he should do as the woman continued to look at him with fear in her eyes. Just the thought of Ritsuko in a burning building made a chill run down his spine. There was no way he would be able to do anything if Ritsuko was ever really in danger. Quickly shaking the image away, he lifted the frightened woman into his arms.

"Are you the only one here?" Chad asked. The woman simply nodded before passing out. Chad knew he had to get her out of there as soon as possible. Holding onto her tightly, he ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as he could go, passing the other firemen as he went. Fifteen minutes later he burst out into the cool night air where he was met by a waiting ambulance. He handed the unconscious woman over to the EMT and turned to go back inside. He knew everyone was off the 3rd floor but he had to help the others that were still in there. Once inside he made his way back to the 4th floor where he had last seen Ikkaku and Uryuu with Toshiro and a few others from the other departments.

"Sergeant Yasutora!" a voice called out. Chad looked over towards the voice and read the name on the helmet. "HITSUGAYA" was written on the side.

"Toshiro, is everyone okay?" Chad asked.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro stated with an exasperated sigh. "We need help over here!" Chad quickly nodded and ran after the shorter man towards the back of the building. Ikkaku and Uryuu were busy trying to break open a locked door.

"Someone's in there!" Ikkaku yelled. "They were crying but I can't hear them anymore." Chad and Toshiro got to work breaking the door with their axes along side Ikkaku and Uryuu. They finally managed to get the door broke open enough to fit through. The four men hurried into the room and scanned it. They found an elderly man in a wheelchair and what looked to be a nurse unconscious on the floor. Chad, being the strongest of the four, took the elderly man into his arms while Uryuu took the woman into his. Toshiro ran ahead and opened the door so the others could get out.

"I'm going to look around just to make sure we got everyone," Ikkaku stated.

"Be quick about it," Toshiro commanded.

"Yea, yea," Ikkaku said before turning around. The other three paused in the doorway upon hearing a loud cracking noise. They turned back in time to see the floor under the bald fireman give way.

"IKKAKU!" Toshiro yelled as they watched the man fall through the floor.

"We need to get these people out of here!" Uryuu called out. Toshiro hurried past the two firemen and made his way down to the 5th floor. Chad and Uryuu were right behind him. They quickly took the two unconscious people out of the builiding and rejoined Toshiro back inside the building. They had to hurry and find Ikkaku in case he was knocked out by falling debri or injured. It didn't take them long to find the man pinned under a solid steel beam.

"Ikkaku!" Chad called out. Ikkaku lifted his head to show he was still alive and gave a small laugh.

"Looks like I went down in flames, boys," he joked.

"Help me get this off him!" Uryuu yelled, trying to lift the beam up as much as possible. Chad moved next to him and lifted the beam with ease, allowing Toshiro to pull Ikkaku out from under the beam with Uryuu's help.

"Can you stand?" asked Toshiro.

"No I think my legs are broke," Ikkaku informed him. Chad picked him up and threw him over his shoulder fireman carry style and the four hurried back out of the building. After getting Ikkaku into an ambulance Chad, Uryuu and Toshiro took a quick break to check their equipment.

"It's daylight already!" Uryuu commented. None of them noticed when it had become daylight nor did any have a clue as to what time it was now. Looking around them they could see the other fireman spraying the building with water while others were still bringing people out of the building.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Kenpachi as he came up to them.

"Yea we're okay," Uryuu stated. "How's Ikkaku?" Kenpachi shook his head and looked down at them sitting on the ground.

"Both of his legs are broke. The right one is pretty much shattered," he told them. "He's off to the hospital now."

"Has anyone called Yumichika?" asked Toshiro.

"Renji went with him so he'll probably call," Kenpachi stated. Uryuu and Chad exchanged glances.

"Renji went with him?" Uryuu cried. As far as he knew the red head and bald man didn't get along at all. Even though Renji was just a volunteer fireman, he was good at what he did and genuinely cared about the other members of the 11th Division.

"Ikkaku wanted him to," Kenpachi shrugged.

"Weird," Toshiro commented before standing up. "Time to get back to work."

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" asked Chad. He was curious to know how long they have been fighting the fire . Kenpachi looked down at his watch before looking back at the men in front of him.

"It's almost noon," he stated.

"Kami are we even close to putting the fire out yet?" asked Uryuu as another water truck pulled up and started spraying the building.

"Somehow I doubt it," Chad muttered before dropping his face mask back down and heading back towards the inferno. He was followed by a few other firemen as they made their way back to the 6th floor. They had to finish checking for victims. When they got their a fireman with "ICHINOSE" on the side of his helmet was busy trying to break down yet another door. Just as they came up to give him a hand, he broke through the door and went inside. Seeigng that he was fine by himself they split up, each taking one of the remaining rooms on the floor. Chad opened a door across the hall from where Ichinose was and hurried inside. He could hear the sound of crying coming from a bedroom and he hurried to it, hoping that what he was hearing was wrong. Bursting into the room he saw a little boy about 5 or 6 years old holding a baby girl that couldn't be more than 6 months old at most. As he approached, the little boy shrank back away from him, holding the baby tighter. Against his better judgement, Chad lifted the visor on his helmet and knelt down in front of the children.

"It's okay I'm here to help you," he said gently. The little boy watched Chad for a moment before allowing the giant man to lift him and his sister into his arms. Once he had them secure, he dropped his visor down and turned to leave.

"We go outside now?" the little boy asked before going into a coughing fit.

"Yes, outside where its cooler," Chad confirmed looking around the room seeing no one else in the building. He hurried back outside where he handed the children to Kira and Hanataro. The little boy began to fuss and struggle when Kira tried to put an oxygen mask on him.

"No no no!" he cried, obviously afraid. Chad took the mask from Kira and knelt down by the boy.

"Look it doesn't hurt," he said, demonstrating what the mask was for. Taking it off, he gently placed it on the boy who allowed him to do it.

"You're good with kids," Hanataro observed. Kira was looking over the baby girl when he glanced at the little boy.

"Where's your mama?" he asked. The little boy blinked a few times before answering.

"Working," he replied. "I have to keep an eye on Reimei."

"Reimei? Is that your sister's name?" Hanataro asked.

"Uh huh. I'm Hikaru," the little boy told them. After a few moments Kira stepped back away from the children.

"They'll both be fine," he informed them. "However we have to call social services." He left the children with Hanataro and went in search of a police officer to report the neglect of the children. After making sure the children would be okay, Chad ran back into the building and back to the 6th floor. When he got there he ran into a fireman with the "APACHE" on her helmet.

"This floor is cleared," she told him. "The rest are on 7." Chad simply nodded to her and made his way up to the top floor. He hoped there weren't many people on that floor so they could get out of the burning building swiftly. As he ran up the stairs to the top floor, his mind wandered to Ritsuko back at home. Was she worrying about him? Could she see this on TV? He had noted the last few times he left the building there were news vans all over reporting on the fire. Before he knew it he was on the 7th floor where 6 other firemen were running around. He got knocked into by a smaller fireman with "HISAGI" on his helmet.

"Shuhei?" Chad said, recognizing the young fireman. He, like Renji, was a volunteer fireman for Soul City. He worked at Soul City Music in the mall and was good friends with Ritsuko.

"Dammit, Chad," Shuhei grumbled, adjusting his helmet and looking up at the tall brunette. There wasn't a person in any of the fire stations that didn't recognize the big man. Suddenly a loud noise was heard causing Chad and Shuhei to duck down and cover their heads. As the sound died away, screaming met their ears as the other fireman rushed past them.

"Get out of here!" Toshiro yelled at them. "The 2nd boiler just exploded!" Chad and Shuehei wasted no time in running down the stairs after the other fireman. It was complete chaos as they all tried to get out at once. It was conjested on the stairs as everyone did their best to keep from being trampled. They could feel the building shaking and hear the cracking of timber. Mini explosions were popping out of no where and the youngest fireman, Wonderweiss, began to panic. He was the newest recruit from Las Noches and this was his first official fire. As they reached the 2nd floor, Wonderweiss came upon a door that said "EXIT", not realizing it wasn't safe. Looking around, he yanked the door open, missing the hallmarks of a backdraft situation. As soon as the door was opened, the influx of gases exploded, throwing him back across the hall through another door.

"Wonderweiss!" yelled Tesla, one of his team members. He had to be restrained until it was safe to go in after the young teen. Tesla was a mentor to the young teen and it was him that first got the young man interested in becoming a firefighter. When it was deemed safe, the others let go of Tesla, who ran inside the room Wonderweiss had been blown in to. He dropped to his knees upon seeing the sight in front of him. The young blonde fireman's neck was laying at an odd angle and his hand was just barely attached. Without a word, Tesla got to his feet, scooping the now dead fireman into his arms, refusing to leave him behind. The mood turned solemn as the others hurried outside into the warm afternoon sun. Chad and Uryuu were bringing up the rear when a loud rumble was heard and smoke began to consume them.

"Keep running, Uryuu!" Chad yelled as they raced for the front door. They could both see the sunlight ahead of them as they ran. Uryuu stumbled and fell to the ground. Chad helped him to his feet and they continued to run. Suddenly a creaking noise was heard above them and they both looked up in time to see a steel beam coming down on top of them. Not thinking, Chad ran to Uryuu and shoved him out the exit to safety. Uryuu looked back only to see a somber expression on the tall brunette's face just before the building collapsed fully onto him.

"CHAD!" Uryuu screamed as the only thing that met his ears was the overbearingly loud roar as the smoke completely made Chad vanish from sight.

**A/N: I apologize it took so long to get this out and that its shorter than I normally write. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please Read and Review! PPE is Personal Protective Equipment which includes ****a Nomex hood, cotton T-shirt, suspenders, insulated pants with Velcro, spring hooks, and leather reinforcements; steel-toed, insulated rubber boots; a helmet with goggles and neck protecting flap; an insulated jacket with Velcro and spring hooks; a radio; a flashlight; insulated leather gloves; an SCBA harness; positive pressure mask; PASS device; airline and pressure gauge; SCBA shoulder straps, air tank bottle and backpack frame.**


	16. Chapter 16

Double doors slammed open and a rush of people came flying inside. Shouts of panic and groans of pain filled the quiet of the ER as Ritsuko was brought into the hospital.

"What have we got?" a blonde man in a white coat asked as he came up beside the gurney.

"21 female in full labor, 8 months along," an EMT stated. "Vitals are stable." The doctor looked down at Ritsuko with a reassuring smile.

"You'll be just fine," he assured her. "I'm Dr. Iemura." A wave of pain hit Ritsuko again and she gripped tightly to the hands she was holding. Kisuke and Aika were both by her side holding her hand for support.

"Ahh...Kisuke...it hurts," Ritsuko cried, tears running down her face. Kisuke smoothed her teal bangs out of her face as best he could.

"Shh...Rits-chan, it'll pass soon," Kisuke said. Iemura looked over at the blonde and smiled.

"Are you the father?" he asked. Aika and Ritsuko looked at each other in horror before looking back at the doctor.

"Oh hell no!" they shouted in unison. Kisuke's eyes went wide and he blushed furiously.

"More like a...family friend," he stated sheepishly.

"Oh! Forgive me," Iemura said in embarrassment. Ritsuko let out a scream as another contraction hit. Not wasting any more time, the doctor and nurses wheeled her into the labor and delivery ward. She stood up to climb into the hospital bed when another contraction hit and she almost fell to her knees. Kisuke jumped forward and caught her.

"I got you," he said gently. He lifted her easily into the bed before moving out of the way of the nurses. He joined Aika by Ritsuko's head so Iemura and nurses could check her out. Kisuke's face turned red and he closed his eyes when a nurse sat the teal and brunette haired girl up and helped her pull her dress off before putting a hospital gown on her.

"Now just lay back, Rits," Iemura said. "I need to check you." Ritsuko simply nodded and grasped her sister and Kisuke's hands. She tensed a little when she felt the pressure from the doctor checking her cervix. She blew out a breath when the blonde pulled his hand away.

"Your dilated 6 centimeters," Iemura said.

"What? No I can't...I can't have the baby yet!" Ritsuko cried hysterically. "She can't come yet!"

"Its going to be okay, Rits," Aika said.

"No, Ai! Not yet, oh Kami not yet!" Ritsuko continued to cry, shaking her head furiously. She gasped in pain as another contraction took hold and Aika and Kisuke gave her encouraging words to get her through the pain.

"Rits, honey, you need to calm down," Kisuke soothed. "I'm sure he's alright."

"You don't know that!" Ritsuko shouted. "I want him...kami I want Chad!" Iemura looked over at Aika questioningly.

"Who is Chad?" he asked.

"He's Rits' fiancee," Aika replied."And the father of the baby."

"Has anyone contacted him yet? I can have one of my nurses call," Iemura offered. He could tell Ritsuko was extremely upset and the stress wasn't good for the baby; there was no way they could stop the labor at this point. Aika glanced back at Ritsuko who was looking at her while tears streamed down her face. Kisuke motioned for her to come back to her sister. Once back at her side, Kisuke moved over to the doctor and pulled him out of the room.

"Chad is a fireman," he started. "He was in the building that collapsed and Rits-chan saw the whole thing." Iemura's eyes went wide.

"That's why she went into labor early," he said. "Poor girl I hope he's okay."

"You and me both," Kisuke agreed. "You've no idea what those two went through just to be together." A loud scream from the room sent both men rushing inside. Ritsuko was panting heavily and had her eyes shut tight.

"It hurts, Ai," she cried. "It hurts so much!"

"Can't you give her anything for the pain?" Aika yelled at the doctor.

"I can give her a shot of Stadol," Iemura told them. "But I warn you, it could speed up labor."

"What...*pant pant* do you mean?" asked Ritsuko, breathing heavily.

"If you're out of pain, your body relaxes and makes it easier for you to give birth," Iemura informed. Ritsuko looked at Aika and Kisuke as fresh tears poured down her face.

"What are the chances the labor can be stopped?" asked Kisuke. He loved Ritsuko and Aika as if they were his own children, and if he could do anything to help Ritsuko he would. She and Chad deserved a happy ending after everything they had been through the last 8 months.

"She was dilated 6 cm when she came in and it might still be possible," Iemura mused. "But if she's dilated anymore, its impossible." Iemura walked over to sit on the stool between Ritsuko's legs. The nurse handed him a set of rubber gloves before squirting lubricant on his fingers. Ritsuko took a deep breath and blew it out, gripping Aika and Kisuke's hands tightly. Iemura slipped his fingers inside to check her cervix. A look of concentration crossed his features before he shook his head and pulled away.

"Well?" demanded Aika. The trio were waiting for an answer from the doctor. The look on his face set them all on edge.

"I'm afraid you're 7 cm now," Iemura told them. "No stopping it now."

"No! No no no!" Ritsuko cried. "This can't be happening!" Just then, a nurse that had been in the room earlier came flying back in.

"Doctor can I have a minute?" she asked. Iemura stripped his gloves off and threw them in the trash can before moving over to the nurse.

"Yes, Nurse, what is it?" he asked, a bit impatiently. He hated being interrupted when in the middle of labor.

"I thought you should know we've gotten word that some people are being brought in from the burning building," she said.

"Are there any firemen?" Iemura asked hopefully. He had seen the look of dispair in Ritsuko's eyes and he hoped one of the men they were bringing in was her fiancee. From the sounds of what Kisuke had told him, the two needed each other and they had had a long, hard road to get where they are now.

"They didn't say, but I will find out," the nurse told him before leaving the room once more.

"Mr. Kisuke, a moment please," Iemura said, looking at the blonde man. Kisuke glanced at the two girls quickly before moving to the stand by the doctor.

"What is it?" asked Kisuke. Iemura placed a hand on his back and led him outside the room once more.

"I just received word ambulances are on the way here," he said. "They are bringing in people from the building that collapsed." Kisuke's eyes went wide and he grabbed the doctor by the arms roughly.

"Could any of them be Chad?" he demanded.

"We don't know yet, but one of my nurses is going to find out," Iemura said. "We need to keep this from Ritsuko for now."

"What? Why?" asked Kisuke. "It might help." Iemura shook his head.

"No, I won't allow false hope to be put on her," he stated firmly. "If she believes he is alive and we learn otherwise, it would not be good." Kisuke studied the doctor for a moment, thinking it over.

"I agree," Kisuke said. Just then a nurse brushed past the two blondes, heading for Ritsuko.

"Ms. Yamamoto-Jiruga?" she asked.

"What?" Ritsuko cried, fighting through another contraction.

"Your father, brothers and brother in law are here," the nurse told her. "They would like to see you." On the way to the hospital Kisuke called Nnoitra to inform him what happened. Iemura came up to them at that point.

"You two would have to leave," he said. "Only two allowed in at a time."

"I'll go out so Nnoi can come in," Kisuke said, giving Ritsuko a kiss on the forehead affectionately. He hurried out the door to let Nnoi know he can come in. A few seconds later Nnoi burst into the room and rushed to Ritsuko's side.

"Hey baby," he said softly, stroking her bangs back from her face.

"It hurts, Daddy," Ritsuko said, tears in her eyes. "I want Chad."

"I know, Rits. I know," Nnoitra said soothingly. While Nnoitra was distracting Ritsuko, Aika hurried out so one of the others could come in. Not long after, Starrk went in to see her.

"That bed looks comfy," Starrk stated. "Move over, Rits. I need a nap." Ritsuko let out a small laugh.

"Starrk, you're an idiot as always." she said just as a contraction hit. "Ahh!" Ritsuko latched onto Nnoitra's hand and squeezed hard. Nnoitra never even flinched as her grasp turned his hand white. When she latched onto Starrk, he cringed but never made a sound. Once the pain passed, Ritsuko let go of their hands and relaxed back against the pillows, panting heavily.

"I think your brother is calling," Starrk said before almost diving out of the room. There was no way he was gonna stay in there through more of that. He'd rather be happy and stay in the waiting room...maybe even take a nap. Nnoitra kissed Ritsuko on the forehead and looked into her jade green eyes.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find out anything about Chad," he told her. "Captain Zaraki should know something."

"Thanks, Daddy," Ritsuko said with a strained smile.

"Anything for my girls," Nnoitra replied before heading out of the room. It was only a matter of minutes before Ichigo and Grimmjow came into the room.

"You just couldnt wait like a normal person could you? Had to go ahead and rush it," Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ritsuko's eyes went wide and she glared at the bluenette.

"It's Chad's fault!" she stated just before another contraction hit. "Ahh!" Ichigo was at her side in an instant, taking her hand without question.

"Breathe through it, Rits," Ichigo instructed. "Come on, you can do it." Grimmjow watched Ichigo in amazement. He knew being the son of a doctor the strawberry would obviously know some medical stuff, but he didn't expect him to be so calm in this situation. Ritsuko took in a deep breath before letting it out and collapsing back against the pillows.

"I can't do this, Ichi," she cried. "Not without him." Ichigo smoothed her wet hair out of her face and leaned in close.

"Yes you can," he assured her. "You're strong, Rits."

"Just remember everything you went through to get this far," Grimmjow said comfortingly. "You can get through this too."

"Thanks, Grimm-kitty," Ritsuko said with a smile. Grimmjow let out a small growl at the nickname, causing Ichigo to laugh. Grimmjow leaned down and ruffled Ritsuko's hair affectionately.

"I'm going to go out so Ai-chan can come back in," he stated. "This is more her style then mine." Without another word, the bluenette left the room, sending Aika back in.

"How's it going, Rits?" asked Aika with a cheery smile. Ritsuko looked over at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"How do you think?" she retorted. Aika let out a small laugh as she joined her sister and brother by the bed.

Nnoitra made his way down to the ER where ambulances were bringing in people from the collapsed building. He looked over everyone waiting in the ward, searching for any sign Chad could be there. Nnoitra wasn't a praying man but he prayed to anyone that would listen that Chad was safe for his daughter's sake. Ritsuko and Aika had a hard childhood and he had tried everything he could to make their life better after he adopted them. It took a long time for either girl to trust him but with lots of patience and understanding they finally came around. Aika and Starrk have been together happily for over 3 years and he was glad for it. Now that Ritsuko finally found someone to love and to love her back, he just hoped nothing would go wrong. Ritsuko loved Chad with all her heart and he could see it in her eyes, and in the way she looked at the tall brunette. He became her world so fast and although it was breaking his heart to lose his daughter, it made him happy that she was finally getting what she deserved. And he would do whatever it took so that Ritsuko would never feel another ounce of sadness again. Nnoitra stood by the ambulance bay as ambulance after ambulance came in. Before they could get too far, he would check each stretcher in hopes one of them was his soon to be son-in-law. With each one that went by, Nnoirta felt his hopes begin to fade away. Deciding to check on Ritsuko he started to head towards the elevators. The frantic voice of one EMT caught his attention.

"_21 male, pulled from the collapsed building, pulse is weak, blood pressure is 87 over 80,_ the short raven haired woman said. Not wasiting another moment, Nnoitra raced over to the gurney. As he got closer he could clearly see a fireman's uniform. Upon closer inspection, NNoitra realized the young man on the gurney wasn't who he thought it was.

"Dammit! Chd where the hell are you?" Nnoitra swore. Before he could walk away, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. NNoitra looked down into dark worried eyes. His face was cut up, as if he had been wearing glasses.

"Ch...Chad," the young man managed to get out. Nnoitra's eyes went wide and he leaned in close to the man, clutching his hand in his own.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked worriedly.

"He...saved...me," the young man breathed out with difficulty.

"What do you mean?" asked Nnoitra. "Where is he?" Before the young man could say anything the doctor and nurses rushed him towards the ER. Nnoitra stared after the gurney for a few minutes, long after it disappeared from sight. Shaking his head, he hurried to the elevators. He had been gone for 45 minutes already and he needed to get back tohis daughters. NNoitra tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the elevator to arrive. As soon as the bell dinged to signal it was open, the tall raven dove inside the car and pushed the button for the 4th floor repeatedly.

"Hold the elevator!" someone called out. Nnoitra could see a medium height woman with dark hair and glasses rushing towards the elevator carrying a large book under her arm.

"No time," Nnoitra stated just before the elevator doors clanged shut. ON the 4th floor, the elevator doors slammed open, drawing Grimmjow and Kisuke's attention. Starrk looked up from his place on the bench only for a moment before dropping his head back down.

"Any sign of him?" asked Kisuke, striding towards the man.

"Afraid not," Nnoitra stated. "But we have to be close."

"What ya mean?" asked Grimmjow. He jumped when a loud cry of pain sounded in the hall. Even thought his outer appearance didn't show it, he was really worried about Ritsuko. She may not be his blood sister and neither was Aika, but he loved them both just the same. It killed him that Ritsuko was in pain, both physically and emotionally and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Still no baby, huh?" Nnoitra asked, looking at the closed door.

"Nothing yet," Kisuke confirmed. "Not sure how much longer she can hold off though."

"She just needs to long enough for us to find Chad," Starrk said from the bench.

"But what if...," Grimmjow was cut off by Nnoitra.

"We can't give up yet," he stated firmly. "Ritsuko needs him." Starrk stood up and placed a firm hand on Nnoitra.

"We'll find him," he said. "You stay here." Starrk stared to walk away until a shout from Grimmjow was heard.

"Oi, napboy!" he half shouted, barely remembering he was in a hospital. "I'm coming wit ya." Starrk paused only for a second until Grimmjow came up beside him. The elevator doors opened and without a backwards glance, the duo entered and pushed the button for the 1st floor. A ding sounded as the doors shut and the elevator jerked before descending. It took only a moment for it to come to a stop on the 1st floor. They rushed out, almost knocking over a nurse.

"Watch it!" the nurse cried as he dodged the pair.

"Sorry Nurse...umm...Kenryuu," Starrk apologized before racing away behind Grimmjow.

"Pfft...seriously? A male nurse?" Grimmjow scoffed. "How lame!"

"Grimm there are male nurses, ya know," Starrk pointed out.

"Yea I know," Grimmjow retorted. "That one looked like a pansy though." Starrk just shook his head as they made their way to triage where they could see a nurse standing with a clipboard in hand.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Yes, we're looking for my brother-in-law," Starrk told her. "He's a fireman."

"He mighta come in from the fire," Grimmjow added. The nurse hurried back into her office and sat down at her desk.

"What's his name?" she asked. "He might be in the computer."

"Chad...err...Sado Yasutora," Starrk corrected himself. The woman was silent for a few moments. Looking up she shook her head.

"No one by that name registered," she said.

"Dammit!" Grimmjow growled.

"Just because he isn't registered doesn't mean he's not here," the nurse told them.

"You mean he could still be here somewhere?" Starrk asked.

"Yes. Feel free to look around the ER," the woman said kindly. "Just don't get in the way."

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, rushing past the woman through the ER doors with Starrk close on his heels.

"Good luck, boys," the woman called after them. Starrk and Grimmjow walked into the ER and it was like a mad house. There were doctors and nurses everywhere rushing around and some of the patients had to be tended to out in the hall. The rooms were too full to allow and privacy for the others. Splitting up, Starrk and Grimmjow went around checking every gurney they could see, searching for Chad. Seeing no sign of the tall brunette, they room by room, looking in every one. After checking 10 rooms they came to the final two. Starrk took a deep breath and opened it, only to find a young raven haired man with broken glasses. He was currently getting stitches. It appeared his leg might have been broken as well.

"Not here," Starrk said closing the door softly.

"This is the last room," Grimmjow said, sounding defeated. They had looked in every room in the ER and they were running out of hope. Grimmjow crossed to the last door, grabbing the handle. Unlike the other rooms, this one was deathly quiet. Exchanging glances, the two took deep breaths and pushed the door open.

"Oh my Kami," they said in unison.

**A/N: Again, I apologize it took so long to get this out and that its shorter than I normally write. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please Read and Review! **

0


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This last chapter took forever for me to write. But it is the last chapter in this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Iemura came back into the room to check on Ritsuko. He had been doing rounds checking on some of the other maternity ward patients.

"Let's see how it's going, shall we?" he asked as he breezed across the floor. Aika and Ichigo stood up and moved back to stand by Ritsuko's head, getting out of the doctor's way. Iemura slipped on another glove and wet it down with lubricant before proceeding to check her cervix. Ritsuko grasped her sister's and the strawberry's hands as he did so. A few moments later, Iemura removed his hand, stripping off his glove. The siblings waited anxiously.

"How far now?" asked Ichigo. He knew whatever the doctor said wouldn't be good news for Ritsuko.

"About 7 and a half," Iemura told them. "Not much longer now, I'm afraid." Fresh tears began to roll down the teal and brunette girl's face while Aika tried her best to comfort her sister.

"It'll be alright," Aika stated softly. "You'll see."

"But, Ai, I need him here," Ritsuko cried. "He needs to be here." Iemura looked helplessly as the young mother to be cried. He knew if Starrk and Grimmjow didn't find her fiancee soon, they wouldn't make it back in time to see the birth. Ritsuko continued to cry as she fought through yet another contraction. She hated the fact that even though she and Chad had been through so much just to get this far, Chad might not be able to see his own daughter be born. Just the thought of him missing out on anything where their baby was concerned made her heart clench. If something happened to Chad she didn't know what she would do. She couldn't live without the man she had come to love so much. After the contraction passed, Iemura spoke up.

"I have to check on the other patients," he said. "I'll be back soon." With that he left the room, leaving the siblings alone once more. Ritsuko grabbed Ichigo's hand tightly and looked up into his honey brown eyes.

"What? Is it another contraction?" Ichigo asked, worried. Ritsuko shook her head.

"Find Nnoi. He's gotta know about Chad by now," she said.

"If he knew something, he'd be here," Ichigo reasoned, not wanting to leave his sister's side for anything.

"Please, Ichi!" Ritsuko pleaded. "Please!" Ichigo looked over at Aika helplessly. He didn't know what he should do.

"Go on, Ichigo," Aika said softly. "I'll stay right here."

"Alright, I'll go," Ichigo finally relented. Bending down to kiss Ritsuko on the head, he turned away and headed towards the door.

"Hurry back," Aika called out as he opened the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I know something," Ichigo promised before going out the door, letting it shut behind him. In the hallway, Nnoitra was pacing back and forth while Kisuke watched, his hat on the bench beside him. The sound of the door opening and shutting caught their attention and they turned towards the sound.

"Ichigo? What is it?" asked Kisuke, standing up.

"Nnoi have you heard anything about Chad yet?" asked the strawberry. Nnoitra dropped his head down and his shoulders slumped.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "Grimm and Starrk went to look around but they haven't come back yet."

"Shit! This isn't helping Rits at all," Ichigo swore.

"Calm down, Ichigo," Kisuke said, putting his hand on the strawberry's shoulder.

"I can't calm down!" Ichigo retorted. "I'm going to go look for Grimm."

"I'll go with you," Kisuke stated. "Maybe I can dig something up." Nnoitra looked back and forth between the two men.

"As soon as you find out anything, come back," he said. "Any news would help Ritsuko at this point."

"Right," Kisuke and Ichigo said in unison. They heard the elevator door open and they all looked, hoping it was Starrk or Grimmjow. Instead, Isshin walked out and hurried towards them.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"There you are, my wonderful son!" Isshin started before getting cut off.

"Just answer the question, goat face," Ichigo growled, annoyed. Isshin's goofy look fell away and turned serious. Instantly Ichigo went on alert. His father was rarely serious but when he was, it was usually nothing good.

"We need to talk...," Isshin stated flatly. "Follow me." Ichigo, Nnoitra and Kisuke exchanged glances.

"Go. I'll stay," Nnoitra said. Ichigo and Kisuke nodded and ran after Isshin, who had already headed back towards the elevators.

"What is it?" asked Kisuke as the doors slid shut on them. Seeing the doors shut, Nnoitra hurried into the room where Ritsuko and Aika were.

"Daddy...," Ritsuko cried upon seeing him. The look she sent him made his heart stop. How could he tell her there still weren't any news on Chad? Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and strode forward.

"Still no news," he told the girls. "Grimmjow and Starrk are looking." The tears started to flow down Ritsuko's face at that.

"Daddy he has to be here," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I can't do this without him." Nnoitra walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling his teal and brunette haired daughter into his arms gently.

"I know, Rits," he soothed. "We're doing everything we can right now." Iemura came flying back in to the room a couple minutes later.

"Need to check you real quick," he said, pulling on a glove as he came towards her. Ritsuko's eyes went wide and she hurriedly grabbed for Aika and Nnoitra's hands as she sat back against the pillows. Nnoitra didn't move off the bed as he kept his back to the doctor and stared into his daughter's jade green eyes. Ritsuko jumped a little as the coldness of the lubricant was felt against her skin. She tensed up as he pressed against her cervix once again. A few minutes went by before the doctor pulled his hand away and stood back up.

"Your 10 cm now, I'm afraid," Iemura stated as he stripped off his glove.

"What? No she can't be! It's not time yet!" Aika cried.

"Whether she wants it to be time or not, she's going to have the baby," Iemura told them. "And soon."

"No I won't!" Ritsuko cried, shaking her head furiously. "I can't!" Nnoitra grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"It's too late. You can't stop it now honey," he told her firmly. None of them noticed Iemura slip out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later with 2 nurses in tow. One was pushing an incubator and she hooked it up so it would stay warm.

"Ritsuko, I need you to scoot down to the edge of the bed, please," Iemura said as he pulled a stool up in front of the bed. He lifted the end piece and pulled it away. Nnoitra and Aika helped Ritsuko slide down to where the doctor indicated and the nurses placed her feet in the metal stirrups. Iemura pulled the blanket up off her legs and folded it over so it lay on her lap. One nurse put her fingers just inside Ritsuko gently.

"Now push down against my fingers," the woman said. "Like your having a bowel movement." Ritsuko took a deep breath and did as she was told.

"Damn that hurts," Ritsuko said, blowing out her breath as she flopped back against the pillows once more. The nurse pulled her fingers back and smiled.

"Very good," she said. "Good strong pushes like that and the baby'll be out soon."

"When you feel a contraction you need to push, Ritsuko," Iemura told her. They didn't have to wait long for a contraction to hit, causing Ritsuko to double over in pain.

"Push, Ritsuko!" Iemura instructed. Ritsuko took a deep breath and pushed down with all her might until the contraction passed. Taking in another breath, she collapsed back against Aika's arms. Nnoitra took a cold cloth and pressed it to her forehead, wiping the sweat away. Ritsuko was panting heavily as the contractions continued to come, making her feel like she was being torn in two.

"Push again, Rits!" Aika coached as her sister doubled over once more. After another 45 minutes of pushing, Ritsuko collpased back against Aika once again.

"You're doing good, Ritsuko," Iemura said encouragingly. Ritsuko shook her head as she continued to cry.

"I can't do this," she cried, exhausted. "I can't do it anymore." Just then the door to the room slammed open, causing everyone to look on in surprise.

"You can do this, Rits," a voice said. "Trust me." Aika and Nnoitra's eyes went wide as Ritsuko's mouth dropped open.

"CHAD!" she screamed. Chad limped into the room, using one crutch under his left arm and his right arm thrown around Grimmjow's shoulders for support. His head was bandaged, covering his left eye and he had a temporary splint on his left leg. Starrk, Isshin and Ichigo were right behind him. Nnoitra quickly darted across the room and grabbed a chair for the tall brunette to sit in. Grimmjow helped him over to the seat and went to sit him down but Chad refused.

"Wha...?" Grimmjow started to say but stopped midsentence when the tall brunette leaned down and captured Ritsuko's lips with his own. They broke apart a moment later when another contraction hit the teal and brunette girl.

"Ah...ahh!" Ritsuko cried out, doubling over and pushing as the nurse and Aika encouraged her to do. Her eyes never left Chad's as she pushed with everything she had. Once it passed, Aika looked over at Chad, happy tears streaming down her face.

"But how?" she asked. "How did you survive that?" With Grimmjow and Ichigo's help, Chad sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"To be honest I didn't think I would make it out," Chad started. "The 2nd boiler exploded in the basement..."

**Flashback**

_Boom! A loud sound was heard throughout the burning building as the second boiler exploded. The entire apartment complex shook with the force of it. _

_"Move it!" Toshiro yelled. "Go, go go!" Everyone raced down the stairs as fast as they could go to the first floor. Everyone made it out except for Uryuu and Chad. As they rushed to get out, the bright light of the outside indicated they would soon make it to safety. A loud groaning from above them just before they got to the exit made them pause and look up. A solid steel beam was letting loose from the ceiling and falling directly towards them. His body moving of its own accord, Chad placed his hands on Uryuu's chest and shoved him out into the light. _

_"Chad!" Uryuu screamed as the beam fell and Chad disappeared from sight as debris and smoke flew up. Uryuu was saved from being crushed but he didn't get out without a scratch. The front of the building fell apart and the wall fell down, landing on top of Uryuu and pinning him to the grass, unable to move. Kenpachi, Jin, Toshiro and a few of the other firemen raced over to where the raven was pinned. They took axes and broke the wall up as much as possible so they could pull Uryuu out from under it. As soon as the raven was free, he scrambled on his stomach as best he could with a leg he knew was broken towards the rubble. Kenpachi and the EMT Kira had to physically remove Uryuu from digging in the debris. Chad could hear the raven calling out to him desperately as he continued to dig. _

_"Ury...uu...," Chad coughed out before the overwhelming darkness took over. _

**End Flashback**

"Next thing I knew someone was calling out to me," Chad finished. "I opened my eyes and all I saw was white." Before anyone could say anything else another contraction took hold of Ritsuko, making her cry out.

"Ahh!" she cried, doubling over and pushing as hard as she could.

"You can do this, Rits," Chad said encouragingly, taking her hand in his.

"I see the head!" Iemura called out. "That's a lot of hair!" Ichigo and Aika exchanged glances as they hugged each other happily.

"You've got this!" Aika cried happily. Ritsuko took a deep breath as another contraction hit and she pushed with all she had left.

"Keep going! Push, push, push!" Iemura commanded. Ritsuko beared down and pushed with all her might before collapsing back against the pillows.

"Dammit how much longer?" she growled.

"One more strong push, Rits," Iemura smiled at her. "Just one more." Nodding, Ritsuko looked into Chad's eyes and pushed as hard as she could once her contraction hit again. Once she felt the baby slip out, she collapsed against the pillows. It was silent for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were Ritsuko's heavy panting.

"Wahhh!" At the sound of the baby's cry the room burst into happy laughter.

"It's a girl!" Iemura stated, holding the baby up for all to see. "Who wants to cut the cord?" Everyone looked to Chad and Ritsuko, waiting patiently.

"I think Ichigo and Aika should do it together," Chad stated. "They are the god parents after all." Ichigo and Aika's eyes went wide at the news.

"We are?" they said in unison. Ritsuko smiled at them, completely exhausted but happy.

"Of course," Ritsuko said. Iemura handed them the scissors and as Ichigo and Aika held them, they cut through the umbilical cord. Once the baby was free of the cord, Iemura handed her off to the closest nurse who went to clean her up. He turned his attention back to Ritsuko who was too busy kissing Chad to notice him tending to the afterbirth.

"Here she is," the nurse said with a smile, carrying a pink wrapped bundle. "4 pounds, 3 ounces and 16 inches long." She handed her over to Ritsuko who took her into her arms without question.

"She's beautiful," Ritsuko breathed out. She pulled the blanket back a little, revealing quite a bit of chocolate brown hair. Aika reached over and stroked her tiny cheek with her finger, making her turn head towards it, revealing a shock of green in the brown tufts.

"So ya finally gonna tell the damn name?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at the infant. Ritsuko looked up from her daughter and called to the nurse. The woman was at her side instantly.

"Let him hold her," Ritsuko said softly, looking over at Chad.

"Of course," the nurse replied, taking the baby and helping to settle her against the brunette's massive chest. She showed him how to cradle her head before stepping away.

"She's so tiny," Chad commented, never taking his eyes off the small bundle in his arms.

"Ugh!" Grimmjow growled, throwing his arms up into the air. "Will you tell us her name already? The suspense is killing me!" Everyone started laughing at the bluenette. Ritsuko looked over at Chad lovingly as he held their daughter.

"Rosa...her name is Rosa," she said softly. Chad's eyes flew up to meet hers before looking back at the infant.

"Rosa," he repeated softly, looking down at his daughter. He gasped in surprise when the baby girl opened her eyes to look at him.

"What is it, Chad?" Ichigo asked, noticing the brunette's expression.

"Her eyes," he said. "They're just like Ritsuko's." Nnoitra came around to stand behind his soon to be son in law and new granddaughter.

"Well I'll be," he stated looking into her jade green eyes. "We got another Rits on our hands." Starrk started laughing, drawing everyone's attention.

"With Rits' temper and Chad's strength we're all in trouble," he laughed.

"Oh no...," groaned Isshin and Nnoitra.

A week later Rosa had gained enough weight to leave the hospital. Since Isshin worked there he got the hospital to allow Ritsuko to stay with her daughter in Chad's room. The brunette had a compound fracture of the left leg, a slight concussion and a few small burns on his hands. Ritsuko was busy getting her things together for when Nnoitra came to pick them up to take them home.

"I really don't understand why we can't stay with you here," Ritsuko said to Chad as she packed up her clothes.

"We've been over this, Rits," Chad said from the hospital bed. "You both need to go home."

"But I don't want to go without you," Ritsuko retorted as she moved towards the bed. Chad was holding Rosa while they waited for Nnoitra to show. The little infant fell asleep against her father's massive chest and Ritsuko took her into her arms before placing her in the hospital's bassinette. Seeing that she was still asleep, she made her way back to the bed and sat down by Chad.

"You can't stay here with me. You need to take our daughter home now," the brunette man said. "I'll be out in a few more days."

"I know its just...," Ritsuko started to say until Chad put his hand on her face, caressing it gently.

"I love you, Ritsuko," Chad said, looking into her eyes. "I promise I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"I love you too, Chad-kins," Ritsuko said just before Chad pulled her head down so that their lips met in a slow, loving kiss. Neither one noticed Nnoitra come into the room with Aika carrying a pink infant carseat. They continued to kiss until Nnoitra cleared his throat, alerting them they were there. Chad and Ritsuko broke apart slowly before turning their attention to their visitors. Nnoitra had a goofy grin on his face as he was looking down at his now-awake granddaughter. He set the carseat down on Ritsuko's bed before lifting Rosa into his arms. At first he wasn't sure what to make of the tiny infant but over the last week he had gotten used to holding her. Aika had her arms crossed over her chest with a big smirk on her face.

"Isn't it a little too early to work on another one?" she asked.

"Ai-chan!" Ritsuko yelped as her and Chad's faces turned red. By now Nnoitra was sitting in the rocking chair with Rosa in his arms, smiling down at her.

"Mommy and daddy need a whole house full of chibies, ne?" he asked the little girl who let out a small cooing noise.

"Nnoi!" Ritsuko yelled. "One is enough for now!" Chad just laughed at his fiancee's facial expression. Over the last week her stomach had shrank considerably but he still found her just as beautiful as before, if not even more so. He was looking forward to getting out of the hospital in a few more days and starting their lives together as a family. He knew Ritsuko was still afraid to let him out of her sight but right now their daughter needed her more then he did. After all there were plenty of family around to help with Rosa until he could go home. Before Chad could say anything Rosa let out a small wail making Nnoitra jump.

"Damn I'm still not used to that," Nnoitra laughed.

"Daddy! No swearing!" Ritsuko scolded the tall raven. Aika started laughing at the look on her father's face.

"Its not like she's gonna understand it yet," she pointed out.

"Well...she will sooner or later," Ritsuko retorted. "Might as well nip it in the bud now."

"Good luck with Grimmjow on that," Aika smirked. Rosa continued to cry until Nnoitra stood up and began to come towards Ritsuko.

"This is your expertise, not mine," Nnoitra stated, handing the little girl to her mother. Ritsuko took her into her arms and moved towards the other bed.

"She's just hungry," she said with a smile. "You wanna eat, little one?" She started to unbutton her shirt a little and Nnoitra headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna see what's taking so long," Nnoitra told them, wanting to let Ritsuko feed the baby in privacy. For the first year after he adopted the girls, Isshin would come over every night and bathe them as Nnoitra didn't feel comfortable doing it. Isshin had two daughters of his own and had no problems helping out. Forty-five minutes later Nnoitra came back into the room with Unohana and her nurse Isane in tow.

"I hear you're ready to leave, Ritsuko," Unohana said with a smile.

"Yes I am," Ritsuko replied, looking at Chad. She really didn't want to leave without him but he wanted her to and she would do anything to make him happy.

"Isane is going to check out the little one while I do a quick check on you," Unohana stated. Isane stepped forward and took Rosa from Aika, who had been holding her when they came in.

"Hello, little one," Isane said softly as she went to the empty bassinette in the room and laid the infant down. Unohana turned her attention to the new mother.

"Shall we get started?" she asked, gesturing for Ritsuko to lay down on the empty bed. Ritsuko nodded and lay on the bed, bringing her arm up under her head as she did so. Unohana set to work checking her over and fifteen minutes later she helped the girl to sit up.

"Everything okay?" Ritsuko asked worriedly when the raven haired woman didn't say anything.

"Everything's fine," Unohana assured. "You're doing great. I'd like to see you in 6 weeks."

"Okay," Ritsuko said. Unohana walked over to where Isane was standing by Rosa. They talked for a few minutes while Unohana wrote down some things before the raven haired woman moved back to Ritsuko and Chad.

"Rosa is doing just fine," Unohana stated. "She's already gained another pound."

"Only a pound?" Nnoitra asked in concern. "Shouldn't she have gained more then that?" Unohana turned to the tall raven and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I assure you 6 pounds is quite good," she replied. "Here are your discharge papers." She handed them to Ritsuko who took them with a smile.

"Thank you, Unohana," Ritsuko said, hugging the woman lightly.

"You're welcome," Unohana hugged her back. "Enjoy the baby, ne? Come, Isane." The two left the room with Isane shutting the door quietly behind them. A moment later a knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open. A short raven haired girl with dark eyes walked in pushing a wheelchair.

"Momo?" yelped Aika upon seeing the girl.

"Hello, Ai-chan," Momo greeted before turning to Ritsuko. "You ready to go?"

"Do I seriously have to ride in that?" Ritsuko asked, looking at the wheelchair.

"Hospital policy," Momo replied. "Who's taking the baby?" Nnoitra stepped forward.

"I'll carry her out," he stated as he picked up the newborn from the bassinette.

"Okay I need to show you how to do the car seat," Momo said, crossing the room to where the pink seat sat untouched.

"Can't I just carry her in my arms?" Ritsuko asked.

"You could but you still have to put her in the car seat before I can let you leave," Momo explained. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Chad watching from his spot on the bed. Momo picked up the car seat and moved over to the large brunette, setting the seat down carefully so as not to hit his busted leg.

"Isn't it a little too big for her?" asked Chad when Momo took the infant from Nnoitra and placed her in the seat.

"It's perfect for her," Momo said. "She'll grow into it more everyday." After demonstrating how to strap the little girl into her seat she made both Chad and Ritsuko do it once as well. Feeling satisfied, Momo picked up the infant seat and handed it to Nnoitra.

"We can go now?" Nnoitra asked.

"Just as soon as Rits gets in the wheelchair," Momo confirmed. Nnoitra took the infant seat and held it in front of Chad so he could kiss his daughter before they left.

"See you in a few days, _mi angelito_," Chad said before kissing her lightly on the head.

"I'll be back to get you soon," Nnoitra told the brunette.

"Take care of them, ne?" Chad said.

"Always," Nnoitra assured before stepping away. Aika walked up to Chad and gave him a hug.

"We'll take good care of them," she assured. "You just rest so you can come home." Chad's eyes went wide when he Aika put her arm around him in a hug and a slight red tint appeared across his cheeks.

"Thank you," Chad replied as the girl pulled away. Aika moved to stand by Nnoitra as Ritsuko took her turn with the big man.

"I really don't want to do this without you," Ritsuko said quietly, dropping down so their foreheads were touching.

"I know but I'll be there soon," Chad said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ritsuko replied before kissing her future husband once more. After pulling away reluctantly, she sat down in the wheelchair that Momo held for her.

"We'll bring her back tomorrow," Aika told Chad as she opened the door. Chad simply nodded as he watched Nnoitra walk out of the room carrying the car seat. Aika went out after him and held the door while Momo pulled the wheelchair out. Ritsuko's eyes latched onto Chad's chocolate brown ones as she was leaving the room. They never broke contact until the door swung shut, cutting them off from each other's sight.

Three days after Chad was brought home from the hospital he and Ritsuko were loading up into Nnoitra's truck with Rosa. The tall raven helped Chad get into the truck since he was on crutches. The bandages had been removed from his head the day he left the hospital but he still had some on his hands from the burns he incurred at the fire. Once Ritsuko had settled Rosa and the car seat in the back of Nnoitra's truck she climbed in next to her and waited for her father to shut the doors.

"All set?" Nnoitra asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yup," Ritsuko and Chad replied. Nnoitra shut the doors and went around to the driver's side, climbing into the cab of the truck. After starting the engine he backed out of the driveway and took off down the street going much slower then he normally did due to Rosa being in the back seat.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Ritsuko asked from the back. Nnoitra and Chad exchanged glances with each other.

"You'll see when we get there, baby girl," Nnoitra stated. "Its a surprise."

"Ugh!" Ritsuko groaned, throwing her hands up into the air.

"We'll be there soon," Chad tried to assure. Chad had woken her up after her nap this morning and told her to get dressed because Nnoitra was on his way over to pick them up. When she questioned where they were going he simply told her it was a surprise. Now here they were an hour later and heading off to only Kami knows where. They drove for 15 minutes until Nnoitra pulled over. Nnoitra got out of the truck and came around to the passenger's side, opening her door.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ritsuko, looking around. They were sitting in front of an abandoned building with a sign in that said it was soon to be demolished. Nnoitra said nothing as he pulled a black blindfold from his pocket and stepped in towards Ritsuko.

"Just relax, Rits," he said when she pulled away from him. Ritsuko studied him for a moment but allowed him to put the blindfold on her. She trusted him with all her heart, just like she did Chad. It had taken a long time for Aika and Ritsuko to learn to trust anyone after the childhood they had with their parents but they not only learned to trust the man that became their father but to love him as well.

"Will you please tell me what this is all about?" Ritsuko asked again. She couldn't see one damn thing through the blindfold and she didn't like it at all.

"Watch your legs," Nnoitra said, gently pushing her legs back out of the way before shutting the door on her. Ritsuko waited a moment until the sound of the door opening again indicated Nnoitra got back into the truck. Another moment and the engine was running and they were off once again. It only took 10 minutes before she felt them stopping once again.

"Now what?" Ritsuko asked, the blindfold still firmly in place. Neither man in the truck said anything but she heard the doors being opened once more.

"Careful, Chad," Nnoitra said as he helped the brunette get out of the truck. Once he was out, Nnoitra took Ritsuko by the hand and pulled her forward before lifting her down out of the truck as well.

"Wait what about Rosa?" asked Ritsuko when Nnoitra started to lead her away.

"Don't worry, she's fine," another voice said from behind her.

"Aika?" Ritsuko questioned upon hearing her sister's voice. Were they at Aika and Starrk's place then? No she didn't think that was right. If they were going there she wouldn't have needed to be blindfolded...would she? Nnoitra stopped walking and turned her so she was facing towards him.

"Don't take the blindfold off yet," he instructed before moving away. Ritsuko stood there unmoving and waiting patiently to take off the blindfold that was beginning to annoy her. She still couldn't see anything and it had grown so quiet she was afraid she had been left alone on the street. She jumped when a voice beside her spoke up.

"Take it off, Ritsuko," Chad said softly. Ritsuko lifted her hands to her face and pulled the blindfold off. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight once more.

"SURPRISE!" many voices shouted once she could see again. Grimmjow, Ichigo, Starrk, Aika, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Nnoitra were standing on the porch of the very same blue 2-story house that she and Chad had looked at before she had the baby and he got hurt in the fire. Ritsuko turned to face Chad questioningly.

"Chad what is this?" she asked, tears prickling at her eyes. Chad leaned on his crutches and pulled Ritsuko against him.

"Our new home," he stated. "Yours, mine and Rosa's." The tears that had started to appear now fell freely down her face and she wasted no time in kissing the man. She pulled away after a moment and looked at everyone on the porch.

"Our new home...," she repeated with a smile. Chad took her by the hand and tugged her until she started to move towards their family. Aika was standing in the center with Starrk holding Rosa in her arms. She and Starrk led the way into the house as everyone else followed. Chad and Ritsuko brought up the rear but before Ritsuko could go inside Chad grabbed her by the hand stopping her in her tracks. He said nothing as he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Welcome home, Ritsuko," he said softly as he caressed her face lovingly. Ritsuko looked into his brown eyes before looking into the house where the others were waiting for them.

"Home," she said with a smile before kissing the man she loved the most in the world. A tiny wail from Rosa broke them apart and they both looked into the house.

"Lets go in," Chad said with a smile of his own. They walked into the house and was immediately surrounded by their family as the door seemed to shut on its own.

**A/N: Mi Angelito means my little angel in Spanish. As I had said at the beginning of this chapter, this is the final chapter. I will be putting up an epilogue as soon as I can get everything worked out in my head. I hoped everyone has liked my story so far as Ritsuko and Chad went through many obstacles just to be together. As always Read and Review! Also, I was wondering if any of my lovely readers have any anime/manga drawing experience? I would like to have someone draw a family picture of Chad, Ritsuko and Rosa and all credit will go to the creator. I would greatly appreciate it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue **

**1 Year later…**

"Ritsuko I swear to Kami if you don't stop pacing," Aika sighed exasperated as she watched her best friend walk past her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I can't help it, Ai," Ritsuko retorted, her pacing never slowing.

"Rits you're going to wear a hole in the ground if you keep doing that," Rukia added. Getting irritated, Aika walked up to Ritsuko and took her by the arm before leading her over to a chair.

"Now sit down for a while," Aika commanded. "You're making me sea sick." Ritsuko glanced up at her friend from the chair with a confused look on her face.

"How the hell am I doing that?" she asked. "We're on dry land."

"Don't be a smartass," Aika smirked. Just then a door opened and Nnoitra walked in.

"How's my girls doing?" he asked with a big smile on his face as he held Rosa in his arms. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother but was quiet like her father.

"Fine, Nnoi," Ritsuko replied.

"Yea real fine," Aika said sarcastically. "She's been trying to wear a hole in the ground for the last hour!" Nnoitra started laughing at that.

"Just relax, Rits," he said. "No need to get all flustered after everything you've already been through.

"That's right," a new voice said from behind Nnoitra. "Just remember Chad's waiting for you."

"How is he, Ichigo?" asked Ritsuko as she stood up.

"Nervous as all hell," Grimmjow laughed as he came in behind his boyfriend. "You look beautiful, Rits."

"Thanks, Grimm-kitty," Ritsuko said as she made her way over to the bluenette. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Hey! How does he rank?" Ichigo cried. "I was here first!" Ritsuko laughed at that and kissed Ichigo as well.

"Can't leave Ichi-berry out, can I?" she asked when she stepped back.

"So who's the Justice of the Peace?" asked Aika. Ichigo started laughing and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied.

"Just tell me, Ichigo!" Aika huffed.

"Kisuke," Ichigo told her. Aika's eyes went wide at that.

"Figures that perverted shop keeper'd be able to marry people off," Aika said while rolling her eyes."Friggen pervert." Grimmjow moved forward and took Rosa from Nnoitra.

"I believe you're mine for the day, runt," he stated as she latched onto his jacket. Rosa studied him for a moment before a big grin split her face.

"Gwim-kitty," Rosa said. Grimmjow's eyes went wide at that.

"Not you too!" he cried, slightly exasperated. Everyone else started laughing until Isshin came in.

"We're ready," Isshin informed them.

"Okay we'll be right there," Nnoitra replied. Grimmjow and Ichigo gave Ritsuko a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"We'll see you out there," Ichigo stated before he and the bluenette disappeared with Rosa.

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked out of the pavillion located in Karakura Park. Outside there were two rows of pedestals decorated with green leafy vines and on either side of the aisle were many white folding chairs that held all of their guests. They were facing a large white archway that was decorated with white and red flowers. The archway had 2 veils hanging down diagonally from each other. Connected to it on either sides were rectangular archways that were decorated with the same flowers. Standing under the shade of the trees in front of the arch was Chad. He was dressed in his fireman's uniform blues. He wore a dark blue coat with gold buttons down the front over a white dress shirt and black tie. On either lapel he had round gold medallions and on his left breast he wore his gold fireman's badge. On the cuffs of his jacket were two gold stripes with a red stripe in the center of them. He wore matching dark blue dress pants with a dark gold strip down the side and black dress shoes that were shined up like new on his feet. On his head he wore a white cap with a gold medallion in the center. Below the white part of the hat was black and it had a gold medallion in between the two. On the bill of the cap were 2 gold ropes that went from the left to the right. Ichigo made his way over to stand next to Chad. Ichigo was wearing a white dress shirt under a silvery-gray vest. Over it he wore a black tuxedo jacket and matching pants. At his neck he wore the same silvery-gray bow tie. In his left breast pocket he had a white handkerchief and on his feet he wore black dress shoes. Next to Ichigo stood Uryuu, Shuhei and Renji. They all wore the same fireman's uniform like next to Uryuu was Jinta, holding the wedding rings on a soft white pillow. The rings were tied in with red satin ribbons. Grimmjow moved to sit down in the chairs with Rosa in his lap. He wore a silver tuxedo much like Ichigo's but had a light powder blue vest over a white dress shirt. Rosa was wearing a white dress with a large red rose on the left side at the hip. The bottom of it had little red flowes with green leaves embroidered on it. Her short brown and teal hair was pulled up into a small ponytail and held in place by a single white rose.

"You ready for this?" Ichigo asked the tall brunette next to him.

"It's all I've wanted," Chad replied as his eyes traveled up to the pavillion where Ritsuko was currently waiting. "How's Ritsuko?"

"Nervous but that's normal," Ichigo said.

"You can do it, man," Renji assured Chad.

"Yea you and Rits deserve this," Shuhei added in. Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his face and gave Chad a small smile.

"You'll be just fine," he stated. Suddenly music began to play and all eyes turned towards the pavillionas everyone in the seats stood up. The doors opened to reveal Yachiru standing in the center. She was wearing a white dress that had a dark red top and a red rose on the left side by her hip like Rosa's. The bottom of the dress was all white and it had a ring of dark red roses along the hem. She held a basket of white and red flower petals in her hands. After the bubble gum haired girl made her way down the aisle it was Yuzu's turn. She was wearing a dark red strapless satin gown that went halfway down before being cut off into white satin On the bottom of the red part were white embroidered flowers. Around her neck she wore a fake diamond her hands she held a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath with white lace wrapped around the stems. As the music continued, she walked down the aisle towards Chad and the others. She was followed by her sister Karin and Rukia who were dressed the same. Once they were lined up by the archway Aika appeared. She was wearing a long, dark red strapless dress that had a white flower design on the sides of the bodice. It flowed down and out with a large slit on the right side that showed off sheer white mesh. At the center of the split on her hip a white rose was pinned with small red lace hanging down. Instead of having her hair up in their usual pigtails it flowed freely down her back. A single white rose was pinned in her hair over her right ear. She walked past the three bridesmaids and took her place as Maid of Honor by the archway. The music changed and after a moment Ritsuko appeared, her arm linked with Nnoitra's. He wore a white tuxedo over a black vest and white dress shirt. In his left pocket he wore a single red rose. Standing on his left, Ritsuko wore a long white strapless wedding gown. The bodice was decorated at the top and bottom with tiny red flowers. In the center of the dress where it flared out was an embroidered flower design that flowed out and encircled the dress with more flowers. On her right wrist she wore a simple flower bracelet and around her neck she had on a matching necklace. Both had belonged to Nnoitra's mother when she married Aizen. Ritsuko's hair was pulled up into a kind of messy bun and on her head she wore a diamond tiara. Over her face she wore a short white veil and in her hands was the same bouqet of flowers the other girls held.

"Ready?" Nnoitra asked, glancing over at his daughter.

"I'm ready, Daddy," Ritsuko replied as they started off down the aisle.

As soon as the music had started Chad's eyes flew up to the doors along with everyone else's. All the girls looked beautiful in their dresses but when the music changed and Ritsuko appeared, his breath caught in his throat. He had no words to describe how beautiful she looked to him, including her once again swollen belly. He jumped a little and glanced at Ichigo quickly when the strawberry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Chad," Ichigo whispered with a smile. He was overjoyed that two of his best friends had finally gotten past all the obstacles and were together again, about to become a family.

"She's beautiful," Shuhei and Renji said softly upon seeing their friend.

"Oh my Kami!" a certain blonde creep cried as he waved his handkerchief around. "She's simply stunning!" Aika turned to look only to see Shinji dabbing at his eyes while he cried.

"Oh Shinji...," she muttered to herself before turning her attention back to Ritsuko and their father. They had made it down the aisle and stood in front of Kisuke as everyone sat back down.

"Who gives this woman away?" Kisuke asked loudly from behind his fan.

"I do," Nnoitra replied. He turned towards Ritsuko and took her hand before leading her over to Chad. He grabbed Chad's hand and placed his daughter's hand in his.

"Take good care of my girl," Nnoitra stated as he looked into Chad's eyes.

"I will, Nnoi," Chad promised. With a nod, Nnoitra kissed Ritsuko on the cheek before going over to sit next to Grimmjow who still held Rosa on his lap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Ritsuko Yamamoto-Jiruga and Sado (Chad) Yasutora. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life," Kisuke started.

"_Marriage has certain qualities of contract, in which two people take on the housekeeping tasks of living together, to enhance life's joy._

However, marriage is more than a contract. Marriage is commitment to take that joy deep, deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming - in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again.

And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant - a covenant that says:  
I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave.

It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or from anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the center of oneself. This is worth everything," the blonde continued before turning to Chad.

"Chad, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill," he told the tall brunette. Chad turned to Ritsuko and gave her a small smile.

"Today in presence of Kami and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife," he stated as he looked into her eyes. Kisuke turned to Ritsuko and held her gaze.

"Ritsuko, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill," he spoke out. Ritsuko turned her attention back to Chad.

"Today in presence of Kami and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband," Ritsuko stated as tears started to well up in her eyes. Kisuke turned to the audience and spoke with a loud, clear voice.

"In exchange for traditonal marriage vows, Ritsuko and Chad have written their own which they will now read to each other," he said before turning back to the couple. "Please join your right hands." Chad and Ritsuko took each other's right hand into their own.

"Chad, please state your vows to Ritsuko," Kisuke instructed. Ritsuko and Chad gazed into each other's eyes before Chad spoke.

"I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of Kami, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love," Chad stated, love shining in his eyes for the teal and brunette girl in front of him.

"Ritsuko, you may state your vows to Chad," Kisuke told her.

"Today I will marry my friend, the one I will live with, dream with and love. I take you to be my husband. From this day forward I will cherish you, I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrow's knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand and heart to heart," Ritsuko said softly yet clear enough for everyone to hear the promise she just made to the man she loved the most.

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Ritsuko and Chad exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May Kami bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity." Kiske stated. "Chad, take this ring and place it on her left finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me: "_With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._" Chad took the ring from Ichigo who had gotten it from Jinta just moments before and slipped it on Ritsuko's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you," Chad repeated.

"Ritsuko, take this ring and place it on her left finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me," Kisuke stated. "_With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._" Ritsuko took the ring Aika handed her that she got from Yachiru a few moments earlier and placed it on Chad's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you," Ritsuko repeated after the blonde shop owner turned part-time justice of the peace.

"Until now Ritsuko and Chad have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after their each moment shall be shared and spent as one," Kisuke said. "By the power enthroned in me by the prefecture of Karakura Town, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Chad stepped forward and lifted Ritsuko's veil over her head. Pulling her as close as he could with her swollen belly between them he pressed his lips to hers as a loud cheer went up. They broke apart a moment later and Kisuke stepped in between them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Yasutora-san," Kisuke said, introducing the newly married, so much in love, couple. 

The reception was being held at Nnoitra's house as requested by the bride and groom. They didn't want a big reception, just a get together with their family and friends. Nnoitra led them to the backyard where everything had been set up. There were ten cherry wood tables set up on the right side of the yard, matching cherry wood folding chairs lining each side of the tables. They were all set with pristine white plates, polished silverware and crystal wine glasses at each place. Every few feet there were small shiney white vases filled with white and red tie-dye looking roses along with solid red ones. Steel poles were set up around the tables so that white christmas lights could hang above the reception area, iluminating the back yard giving it a romantic glow. Nnoitra led his daughter and new son-in-law to a table set in the center of all the others. After they sat down, Ichigo sat next to Chad and Aika sat next to Ritsuko. Once the wedding party was seated, all the others sat down as well. Nnoitra was the only one to remain standing.

"Oi shaddup!" he yelled, instantly silencing the talking and laughter from the guests. "Toast to the bride and groom. Grab ya beers!" Everyone grabbed a drink that had been set in front of them and lifted them into the air.

"It's all you, Nnoi!" Grimmjow yelled when Nnoitra had yet to speak. Nnoitra gave the bluenette a dirty look before turning back to Chad.

"Here's some advice for living with my daughter," he stated with a big smirk. "To keep your marriage brimming, with love in the loving cup, Whenever you're wrong, admit it. Whenever you're right, shut up."

"Daddy!" Ritsuko yelped as her face turned slightly red. Everyone else burst out laughing while they waited for the Aika to give her toast. The white-eyed brunette stood up and raised her glass, smiling down at the new couple warmly.

"It can be hard to share your best friend with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share Rits with Chad," she stated. "The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and her new husband. To Ritsuko and Chad!" Ritsuko stood up and hugged her best friend, causing tears to shine in both their eyes.

"Love ya, Ai-chan," she said.

"Love ya super-hard," Aika replied before pulling away. She waited for Ritsuko to sit down once more before sitting down next to her. Ichigo stood up and raised his beer, ready to give his own toast.

"Ritsuko and Chad have each walked many miles to be here together today, and this wedding is a joy to behold," Ichigo started. "I can speak for everyone in this room, when I say we all wish you the happiness that you deserve. We are so glad that you have found one another, and this day is a reminder that the best is yet to come. To Ritsuko and Chad!"

"To Ritsuko and Chad!" the guests cheered before taking a drink. Before Ritsuko or Chad could thank everyone, Grimmjow stood up with a smirk on his face, holding up his beer.

"I want to toast my sister!" he shouted, making everyone look at him. "Hope the fights are clean, hope the sex is dirty - Hope you guys are still together when each of you turns thirty." Chad's face turned bright red while Ritsuko dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh Kami...," she mumbled in embarrassment. Aika stood up and threw her shoe at the blunette.

"Grimm-kitty!" she yelled, her shoe hitting him in the arm. Grimmjow barked out a laugh and sat back down while the others laughed as well.

"Told you she's been hanging around Hiyori lately," Kisuke said to Isshin who laughed.

"Shut it, Urahara!" Aika retorted as Grimmjow brought her back her shoe. Kisuke laughed louder at that before announcing it was time to cut the cake. Ritsuko and Chad stood up and moved to where the 3-tier wedding cake was located. It sat on a white pedestal and was pure white with darl red fondant around the bottom of each tier. On top sat 2 dark red roses. Aika handed Ritsuko a long handled knife that had red and white lace hanging off the handle. From behind her, Chad put his right hand over hers as they poised the knife over the bottom tier. After a few pictures, Chad and Ritsuko slid the knife into the cake together, cutting the first piece for themselves. Chad helped Ritsuko place the slice onto a plate before it was cut in half. Aika took the knife back and set it out of sight while the bride and groom each took a piece of the cake. Turning to face each other, Chad picked up his piece and held it out to Ritsuko while she held out her piece to him. Together, they bit into the cakes happily, cheers and applause meeting their ears.

The sweet tones of Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis began to filter into the backyard, surrounding everyone in the darkening night sky. While all eyes were on them, Chad led Ritsuko to the middle of the yard, pulling her into his arms as best he could without hurting her ever-growing belly. They swayed and danced in each other's arms, their eyes locked onto one another as they did so. It was as if everyone else faded away and they were the only ones left in the world. Soon the music died away and applause rang throughout the area. Chad led Ritsuko over to Nnoitra so they could have their father-daughter dance. Since Nnoitra was a single father, Chad danced with his new sister-in-law instead. Nnoitra held Ritsuko close as the song Walk With You by Edwin McCain played over the speakers.

"Are you happy, baby girl?" asked Nnoitra as they danced around the yard.

"Very happy, Daddy," Ritsuko replied as her eyes drifted over to where her new husband was dancing with her sister. She let out a laugh as she watched them. Chad looked a bit nervous and Aika had to stand almost on tip-toe to reach the brunette's shoulders. Nnoitra followed her line of sight and let out a chuckle as well.

"And I thought we were bad," he laughed, comparing their difference in sizes as well.

"Not everybody is as tall as you, Nnoi," Ritsuko deadpanned. Nnoitra raised a brow at her skeptically.

"Not everyone is as short as you and your sister, either," he retorted. Ritsuko stared at him wide eyed before laughing again.

"Oh Daddy," she said, laying her head against his chest. They continued to dance until the song ended and Nnoitra led his daughter back to her husband's arms once more. The newly weds moved off to sit down while Nnoitra led Aika over to Ichigo, handing her off to him for their dance.

"Ready to dance, Aika-nee?" Ichigo asked as he took her by the arm.

"Of course, Ichi-berry," Aika replied. Ichigo stiffened up at the nickname but shook his head and led Aika off to start their dance. Since the best man and the maid of honor were almost siblings, they had opted out of a love song. Instead Young Forever by The Ready Set began to play. They started swaying their hips and moving to the beat of the faster music. They continued to bounce around and move their hips to the bubbly beat. Just as it ended another song came on. On The Floor by J-Lo came on and everyone else joined them in dancing. While everyone else was busy dancing, Chad and Ritsuko snuck away into the house to change out of their wedding clothes. Each had a set of clothes waiting for them in separate rooms. Chad quickly undid the zipper on his new wife's gown before she disappeared into her old bedroom and closed the door. Chad blew out a breath and headed into Nnoitra's bedroom where his own clothes lay. He quickly stripped out of his uniform and changed into a white short-sleeved dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. Once he was dressed again, he waited outside Ritsuko's door. She appeared a few moments later wearing a light blue summer dress. It hugged her full breasts nicely before flowing out over her swollen belly. Upon seeing her, Chad pulled Ritsuko into his arms before lowering his head to capture her lips. She immediately opened her mouth to him, allowing him access. He darted his tongue inside, exploring every inch of her once again. They broke apart for air and Chad leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ritsuko Yasutora," he breathed out huskily.

"I love you too, Chad Yasutora," Ritsuko replied softly. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Chad entwined his fingers with hers.

"We better go back," he told her. With a simple nod, Ritsuko allowed her new husband to lead her back to their guests.

Once outside they stood together and watches as Ichigo and Grimmjow danced together slowly with Rosa in between them. That song died away and Shunsui took Rosa into his arms, carrying her over to Chad.

"Time to dance with your Tou-san, little one," Shunsui said to the one year old as he handed the little girl to Chad. Chad made his way to the dance floor carrying Rosa with him. Ritsuko was content to sit it out with her brothers by her side. Nnoitra and Aika joined Chad on the dance floor so the tall raven could enjoy a father-daughter dance with his other daughter. Because You Love Me by Celine Dion started up and they began to dance around the floor. When Chad twirled with his baby girl in his arms, Rosa would smile and let out a giggle. Soon that song finished and Aika announced it was time to toss the bouquet. Aika, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Unohana, Yuzu and Karin lined up behind Ritsuko. Isshin had to be held back by Shunsui and Ichigo as tears flowed down his face.

"My beautiful babies!" he cried. "They're too young to get married next!" Ichigo became annoyed with his father's antics and kicked him in the face.

"Shut it, goat face!" he growled. All eyes turned back to Ritsuko as she held the bouquet in front of her.

"Ready?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Throw it, Rits!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Here goes...1, 2...3!" Ritsuko counted down before tossing the bouquet over her head. She threw it a little too hard and it overshot the girls lined up behind her. A gasp rang out before laughter ensued. Ritsuko turned around quickly to see who had caught the bouquet only to see a very red-faced Ichigo holding her flowers.

"I...uh..." Ichigo stammered out. Ritsuko made her way through the group and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Guess you're next, Ichi-berry," she whispered against his cheek, making him turn even redder as his eyes went wide. Nnoitra walked up to Ritsuko and pulled her to a chair in the center of everyone. Once she was sitting down, the raven turned to Chad.

"Come on, Chad," he said, calling the brunette over. "Time to take the garter belt off your wife." Chad's eyes went wide and a slight red tint made itself known across his cheeks.

"Nnoi...I...uh...," Chad stuttered out before Grimmjow pushed him forward.

"It's time for some fun, ne?" he stated. Chad looked into Ritsuko's eyes while a smile crossed her face. Saying nothing, she lifted her leg into the air as best she could and waited. Looking around at all the expectant faces he let out a sigh as he kneeled down in front of his teal and brunette bride. Looking into her eyes, he reached under her dress and slid his hands up her leg to her thigh, where he felt the white lacy garter belt. Blushing again, he slipped it down her leg before pulling it off her foot. He held it up for all to see as he stood up and turned around. Cat calls, whistles and cheering rang out upon seeing the flimsy white material in his hand.

"Alright, guys!" Nnoitra shouted. "Line 'em up!" Grimmjow, Isshin, Shunsui, Toshiro, Uryuu, Kenpachi, Renji, Kisuke, and Starrk grouped together behind Chad who turned around with his back to them. Ichigo was still too stunned to move.

"Count of three, let 'er fly!" Kisuke called out.

"1, 2, 3!" Chad said before tossing the garter belt behind him. The sound of feet scrambling and people shouting and laughing made the tall brunette turn around. Once the scuffle was over, Grimmjow raised his arm into the air, the garter belt clenched firmly in his fist. A predatory grin came over his face as he looked at Ichigo.

"No fucking way was I gonna let anyone else touch my strawberry's leg," he smirked. With that, Shunsui and Kenpachi strode forward and grabbed the strawberry teen by the arms, lifting him up and carrying him to the chair Ritsuko had just vacated a moment before.

"Wait! What the hell are ya doing?" Ichigo yelped as he was placed into the chair firmly, still holding the flowers in his hands. Grimmjow twirled the garter belt around his fingers as he strode slowly towards him. The look he was giving Ichigo made the strawberry swallow hard.

"My turn," Grimmjow breathed out sexily as he knelt in front of his lover.

"Gri...Grimm?" Ichigo stuttered out as the bluenette removed his dress shoe and pushed his pant leg up to his thigh. Without a word, Grimmjow slipped the flimsy material over Ichigo's foot before bending down towards it, his teeth bared. Ichigo gulped as Grimmjow lightly took the belt between his teeth and brought it up Ichigo's leg to his thigh. Little jolts of electricity made Ichigo shiver as Grimmjow scraped his teeth against his flesh as he came closer and closer to his thigh. When the belt was in place, Grimmjow lifted his head and looked into the strawberry's eyes.

"You're mine," he growled low. Ichigo simply nodded as he could do nothing else. His brain had gone on strike, unable to form any coherent thoughts when his blue haired lover had begun to move the garter belt with his teeth. Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's firmly, effectively snapping the teen out of his daze.

After Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his feet everyone moved to sit down at the tables to enjoy their late meal and have some cake. When they finished, more pictures were taken of the newly married couple, their wedding party and a few of Nnoitra with his daughters. The photos finished, everyone moved off to dance, mingle and chat with the other guests. It had started to get really late and Ritsuko and Aika were standing together talking in hushed tones. Retsu Unohana came up to them, giving both girls a hug.

"I must go now," she told them softly. "I have an early appointment in the morning."

"Okay," Ritsuko said. "Thanks so much for coming." Unohana smiled at her before pulling away.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," she replied. "Take care of those babies, ne?" Ritsuko nodded and placed her hand over her swollen stomach.

"I will," she promised. "Chad and I look forward to meeting the 3 of them."

"Hopefully not as soon as we met Rosa," Aika laughed.

"I don't want to go through that again," Ritsuko agreed. With one last hug, Unohana walked away from the brunette sisters, going over to say goodbye to Nnoitra and the others first.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Aika asked, looking at her best friend.

"Uh uh. We don't want to know yet," Ritsuko replied. "Knowing its triplets is enough for now."

"I don't think I could wait to find out," Aika stated.

"That's only cause you like to shop," Ritsuko pointed out. "And you'd be shopping every day."

"Damn straight I would," Aika laughed at that and they both fell into silence, content to watch the others as they danced and had a good time.

"So...," Ritsuko started, breaking the silence. "Have you told Starrk yet?" Before Aika could respond, Starrk and Chad came up to them. Chad wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on top of the head.

"Tell me what?" Starrk asked, standing next to Aika. Aika turned to face him and gave him a big smile.

"That I'm pregnant," she replied. Starrk just stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide.

"Starrk? You okay?" asked Chad in concern. The man across from him didn't look too good.

"I think...I need a nap," Starrk stated. With that, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold on the ground.

**A/N: Well that's it! I really hope you enjoyed my story! Please Read and Review! I'd appreciate it! I want to say thank you to everyone who have stuck by me and sent such great reviews! As always, any flames will be used to toast the marshmallows for my s'mores! Love ya's!**


End file.
